Illumination
by Kanna37
Summary: Betrayed by Inuyasha's inability to go against Kikyou in anything, Kagome is saved by Naraku - and horrified by his sudden desire for her brilliant soul. He isn't the only one, Sesshoumaru also wants her - for the same reason. 3rd B. Romance other FA.
1. Naraku's Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. I also do not own Lies by Evanescence.

**Chapter 1: Naraku's Desires**

~oOo~

The girl known as Kagome slumped against her bedding, unable to fight the pain her body was in. She had been injured... _it seems so long ago – I should be healed by now... right? Or was it yesterday? I can't remember... _Confused, she thrashed a bit on the futon she lay on, before stilling once more with a pained whimper. _Where am I, again?_

Dazed, thoughts disappearing into the haze in her mind as fast as she could think them, she forced her eyes open, fighting the immense weight of them with all her strength, finally managing to slit them enough to see. Wincing, she blinked, then tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Wher-" she broke off in a croak, her voice almost unusable her throat was so dry. Eyes falling closed again as she coughed harshly, she missed seeing the person who moved to lift her enough to drink from the cup being held to her lips. Greedily, she sucked down the little bit of water that was allowed into her mouth.

"Carefully, little miko, carefully. You must not drink too fast," came a deep voice – one that had her eyes flying open in shock and fear.

As she caught sight of her companion, she flinched back as much as she was able, tears of confusion and horror filling her eyes.

"Naraku!" she whispered, her throat still too dry and damaged to produce any louder sound. "What are you doing? Where am I?"

The hanyou chuckled lightly, putting a finger to her lips as he did so. "Hush, now, miko. You are still very wounded, and your throat cannot handle too much talking at this point. It will take time for you to heal."

Dazed, she nodded, floundering as she tried to figure out what was going on. _Why's he being nice to me? _She shivered as he chuckled again at the look on her face, and settled down at her side, straightening her blankets for her. She frowned, taken aback as his chest came into her view, visibly bandaged even through his clothing as though he'd been injured as well.

"What do you remember, Kagome?" he asked finally, after allowing her to run her eyes over him.

Her frown deepened. "Remember?" She cast her mind back, searching almost desperately for any kind of hint, any memory at all, that would tell her what was going on. After a few minutes, she gasped as it came to her.

"Kikyou!" she whispered harshly, still unable to get anything louder out. "She was attacking me... I don't know why. We had stopped for the night, and were setting up camp, when she came out of nowhere..." she trailed off, shaking her head slightly, trying to make sense of her garbled memories.

Naraku nodded, his red eyes pinned on her own. "Yes. And I was chasing her..." he said leadingly, and Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she stared at him.

"You... you _saved _me!" she choked out. "But... but _why_?"

He sat back a bit, settling more comfortably before answering her.

"You know I want the shards of the jewel," he shrugged. "Kikyou wanted to kill you so that I could not use your eyes to find them."

Kagome almost breathed a sigh of relief at that. Now _that_ made sense, and didn't necessitate a major world shift in her way of thinking. "So you just did it so you could use me." Closing her eyes for a moment, she breathed in deeply, trying to settle her stomach as the pain in her body made a wave of nausea wash over her. After a few seconds, she opened them again to find the spider hanyou watching her almost curiously.

"Why do you want the shikon so badly, Naraku?" she asked suddenly.

Brow rising into his bangs at her question, he sighed, then answered. "Truthfully? For something I'm no longer even sure that I want." At Kagome's questioning look, he continued. "At first, I wanted to wish for Kikyou to love me. Now... I do not want her. She is not what I once thought she was – after what happened with you, I am beginning to think she and Inuyasha are perfect for each other."

Taken aback, Kagome stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you remember? When Kikyou attacked you, the dog did nothing to stop her. Despite having sworn to protect you, even in front of me, he did not raise a hand to defend you when she attacked." He flicked a sly glance at her which went unnoticed by the girl who was now searching her memory frantically once again. "He showed his true colors then – as did Kikyou. She is a hypocrite. She claims to be a miko, pure of heart, but she attempts to murder an innocent."

Heart clenching as her memories assured her that Naraku was telling the truth, that indeed, Inuyasha _had_ stood aside and done nothing against Kikyou, Kagome let out a harsh laugh at his words. "And that, coming from you, means what?" she grated out. "How many innocents have _you_ murdered?"

He shrugged again, even as he raised the cup of water to her and let her drink more to ease her voice. "I have never claimed to be what I'm not. You know where you stand with me, miko – unlike Kikyou and Inuyasha," he said bluntly. "I am honest, at the very least."

Swallowing gratefully, Kagome found that she couldn't argue his point... it was, as he'd said, the truth. He'd never claimed to be good. Eyeing the bandages around his chest, she asked, "How did you get hurt?" as she slumped back in the bed, weary, in pain, cold, frightened, and so, so confused.

"Saving you. I was severely injured, little miko, because Inuyasha attacked as soon as I went after Kikyou to stop her from harming _you_."

Kagome's heart broke as she took in his poisoned words. _Inuyasha... _

With a sigh, the spider hanyou stood up. "Your so-called _friend_ has forsaken you, Kagome. It has been weeks since then – you were very near death, as was I, by the time I got us both out of there. Not once has he come looking for you. It would be best for you to accept that, and then forget it, and concentrate on healing. You still have some way to go. Rest, now, and I will return later to change your bandages and we will see then if you are well enough to eat something." With that, he turned and moved to the other side of the futon, sliding open the small window to let in the warm, scented air from outside.

"Your room faces a small garden, and with as warm as the weather has been, I think it will do you good to have fresh air as you sleep."

Kagome watched, bemused, as an oddly polite Naraku bowed his head to her and left the room, sliding the door shut quietly on his way out.

_Am I dreaming? I'm so confused, _she thought, as she drifted off into sleep.

And somewhere near, a spider hanyou chuckled.

_Yes... I tell the truth... but that does not mean that I do not slant it to make it appear the way I wish, miko. The truth is always the most powerful weapon of all..._

_It's one I wield particularly well._

~oOo~

_'You will never be strong enough, you will never be good enough. You were never conceived in love, you will not rise above.'_

Sibilant whispers followed her through her nightmares, echoes of all the poisoned words Inuyasha had ever thrown at her.

_You will never equal Kikyou. You will never be as powerful, as beautiful, as worthy. You are weak and clumsy and useless._

Taunting, bold, the words repeated endlessly as she fled through dark corridors and bloody halls, trying to escape the knowledge that he'd abandoned her, left her for dead in the arms of his most hated enemy. Memories of that last encounter poured into her sleeping mind, called forth by the words of the spider himself, and Kagome couldn't fight them, couldn't deny them, for they scented of truth in all their twisted glory.

It was the truth that Inuyasha had stood aside and let Kikyou attack. It was the truth that he'd always said those things to her. It was the truth that Naraku had defended her, and it was truth that he had an agenda for doing so, just as he'd told her. It was all truth... and she didn't want to believe any of it.

_Why, Inuyasha? _she cried out into her mind as she fled through her dreams. _Why would you do this to me? Why haven't you come for me? Why did you lie to me? _

_Such a beautiful lie – you said you would protect me... but you didn't._

_'Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear, sealed with lies through so many tears. Lost from within, pursuing the end, I fight for the chance to be lied to again.'_

Despair began to eat at her, and slowly, she came to a stop, no longer running from her fears and pain in the dreamworld; instead, slumping to the ground and curling into a ball, she began to pray for lies in place of such cold, hard, comfortless truths.

They hurt less.

~oOo~

Blinking in the strong light from her window, Kagome slowly woke once again, for a moment wondering where she was.

Movement from the side of her bedding and a quick glance woke her to her surroundings once more and her heart froze.

"Naraku," she murmured. She noticed immediately that her voice was stronger, and she hurt less.

"You seem to be stronger, Kagome, this time. The sleep has done you good," he said neutrally. He held out a hand. "Come, let me help you sit up, so that I can check the wound on your shoulder."

Hesitantly, not sure what to expect, Kagome gave him her hand, and barely held back a flinch when he gently pulled her up and supported her until she was able to hold herself in place.

"Come, Kagome, why do you flinch? If I had intended to be rough and cause you harm, I would not have bothered with all these weeks of trying to heal you. I am not one to enjoy wasting my time, as I'm sure you know," he said, dryly.

_More truth, _Kagome thought with bitterness. _I never thought I'd come to despise the truth so much... but then, I never figured I'd ever be in the position I'm in, either._

She nodded and simply sat quietly as he unbandaged her and began to cleanse her shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, she asked, "What happened to me?"

He paused in his ministrations for a moment at her question, then continued. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "The last thing I remember is an explosion of some sort, but that's all. My memory goes blank after that."

"Your shoulder was injured when Kikyou shot you – had her arrow taken you just slightly lower, it would have hit your heart," he said slowly. "The injuries to your torso and legs were caused by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu. That was probably the explosion you remember."

Brow furrowed, Kagome tried to place what Naraku was saying. She remembered a sharp pain in her shoulder, screaming, and then the explosion, but little else. It was all a jumble in her mind... "Inuyasha used the Kaze no Kizu on you? When?" she asked.

He didn't answer for a few minutes, and she was beginning to think he wasn't going to, and then... "When Kikyou shot you, I attacked her, hoping to keep her from having another chance to target you. That was when Inuyasha attacked. I managed to injure Kikyou a bit, hitting her in her bow arm so she wouldn't be able to use it again, and then, when Inuyasha went after her to get her away from me, I grabbed you from where you'd fallen and managed to fold us into my miasma cloud."

Kagome froze for a moment at hearing his words. _You mean... Inuyasha left me on the ground with Kikyou's arrow in me and Naraku right there, and went to save Kikyou from a minor injury? _She blinked, then blinked again, feeling oddly numb as the knowledge of her abandonment sank in.

"Did he try to come after you after he got Kikyou to safety?" she asked, and he cast her a sidelong glance at her calm voice.

"No..." he said slowly. "He screamed a few threats at me, and demanded I drop you, but that was all. He put no real effort into getting you away from me."

She nodded, still feeling numb. _I always knew he loved Kikyou and not me, but I thought he at least cared for me as a friend. I guess I was wrong about that. I wonder if he bothered to go and tell my family anything?_

Naraku checked the bandages on her legs, and seeing no new bleeding, left them alone. Re-covering the quiet miko's lower half back up with the blankets, he sat back and looked at her, red eyes glinting. "Are you hungry, Kagome?"

"I suppose," she said, with little interest. Watching listlessly as he got up and went to the screen, she paid little attention to his conversation with whatever servant responded to his call, still lost in her morose thoughts. The only thing she really had an interest in at this point was...

"What is it that you want from me, Naraku? My shards-" she touched the necklace that was oddly still intact around her neck, "-and for me to find the remaining ones for you?"

The hanyou studied her for a few minutes before moving back over to sit against the wall in front of her, relaxing back against it. "Of course, I want you to find the rest of the shards, that is a given, wouldn't you say? But... I wouldn't say that's all I want from you." He looked away, then, staring out the window into the garden. "We two are both in the same predicament, strangely enough. Both rejected by those we chose to give our hearts to. Perceived as lesser by those same people," he murmured, "and left alone and empty. We can understand each other in that way, can we not, Kagome?"

She couldn't deny his words... they were true, after all. He hadn't been good enough for Kikyou, no matter the reasons behind it, and she had never been good enough for Inuyasha, either. Rejected love rather leveled the playing field – evil or not, unrequited love hurt just the same. It didn't excuse the things he'd done, of course, but she could understand his desire, the _reason_ he'd done those things.

"Your solution to the problem was no kind of solution, though, Naraku," she said quietly. "If you had to wish for love on the jewel, it wouldn't have been real. False love is worse than no love."

He chuckled at that, a dry, bitter sound that hurt her ears. "I understand that now, Kagome. It doesn't change the past, though. The things I've done in my desire for the jewel can't be changed."

She shivered. "You're right, they can't. So... since you've given up on love, what do you want the jewel for now? _Power_?" she asked sarcastically.

Dark hair fluttering in the breeze from the window, he slowly looked at her and shook his head. "Who said I have given up on love?" After a few moments of startled silence, the hanyou continued. "As for the jewel... I haven't decided what I want to do with it. My offer is this: travel with me to find the remaining shards of the jewel. Once they have all been found, we can decide what to do with it – who gets it."

"You expect me to believe that you won't kill me the moment the last shard has been found and just take the whole thing for yourself?" she scoffed. "You double cross people all the time, Naraku – I'm not_ that _stupid."

Amused, he cocked a brow at her, flicking the fingers of one hand idly at her. "Perhaps, miko-" he said, red eyes flashing suddenly with something other than amusement, "-if the jewel was all I wanted from you. But there is something else, as I said before. It would not pay for me to kill you after only gaining part of what I want."

Confused, Kagome stared at him, head tilted suspiciously. "Well... that begs the question then... what else do you want from me, Naraku?"

He watched her for a while, his gaze contemplative, before he finally spoke. What he said blew her mind away. "I would have your heart, Kagome. I want for you to love me."

Stunned, she blinked, then blinked again. "B-but... why me? I mean, you, you're evil, and I'm not. Your heart belongs to the dark, and mine to the light. That makes no sense."

"Doesn't it? Did you know that Sesshoumaru-sama, hater of all things human, desires the same thing from you as I now do?" At her deepening shock, he laughed. "Come, miko. What is it that the dark hungers for the most? _Light_. Your light draws he and I both – the darkness of our souls yearns to be filled by light – by _your_ light."

Kagome couldn't take in his words. Naraku would have her believe that not only he, but _Sesshoumaru,_ the Western Lord who was known for his hatred of anything human, wanted her, the quintessential human? No... something was off, here. There had to be.

She began to shake her head, denying him and his words. "No way, Naraku. There's just no way. Why would anyone act so crazy over _me_? I'm _ordinary_ – nothing. And if you are wanting light," she snorted bitterly, then, "then I'm sure you could find someone with one much brighter than mine – I mean, I'm probably only a ten watt bulb," she finished in an aside that wasn't really meant to be heard.

Her words angered him; it was apparent in his flushed cheeks, and dangerously reddened eyes as he sat forward to glare at her. "Now you spout that cretins words, Kagome, and that displeases me. Inuyasha is a simpleton. Do you think I, Naraku, would allow an attraction to develop to a worthless being? Not to mention Sesshoumaru himself. Do not try my patience with this again."

"And that's another thing! Where in the hell did you get the idea that Sesshoumaru likes me? He'd as soon kill me as look at me!"

In the blink of an eye, Naraku was crowding her back against the wall behind her futon, pressing down upon her with his aura, dominating her. "I watch, Kagome," he murmured darkly. "How do I always know the things that I know? But his desires do not matter, little miko, for _I_ am the one that has you."

Cold chills suddenly ran the length of Kagome's spine and fear entered her eyes. "You... you think you can force me and make me love you?" she quavered.

At that, he pulled back and the tension in the room eased; meeting her frightened eyes, he shook his head. "No. I am not so foolish. If a wish on a jewel for love could not bring _real_ love, no more could force do so. I will... what is that term? Ah, yes," he said, bowing his head almost mockingly, "court you as we travel."

Bewildered, Kagome just stared at him for a moment, then her face dropped into her hands and she started to cry.

Taken slightly aback, Naraku looked at her for several moments, and then asked, "Why do you cry?"

"I-its..." she hiccuped, "what you want from me isn't love, Naraku – that's domination. I could never be your wife, mate, whatever, because, in your mind, love is domination. And where I'm from, women don't respond to that – we take care of ourselves, and don't need a man to tell us what to do all the time. Don't you see? I could never be submissive enough to be yours."

Naraku looked thoughtful, then. "I have often wondered about this different time you are from," he said, his interest clear. "I tried to go through the well, once, but even with my part of the jewel, and my own power, the well rejected me. Tell me about it. Tell me what the world is like in the future."

Confused by the totally different male that was sitting before her, she tried to reconcile this Naraku, with the one they'd fought so many times before. It was like night and day. _Then again... it's probably because I'm not defying him right now, and I'm the only one who can find the shards. _

"Well, what do you want to know? I mean, in my time, nothing is like it is now – it's completely different. So, just pick a question, and I'll answer." _Not that it matters much what I tell him, since he can't get through the well._

Looking intrigued, the hanyou's red eyes flashed with restrained excitement. "What is the relationship between ningen and youkai in your time? Is it better than it is now?"

Kagome blinked, then blinked again. _Well, and how do I answer that one? Will he fly into a rage when I tell him? _"Actually," she said slowly, "there are no youkai in my time. In fact, no one even believes they ever existed, thinking them fairy tales and myths. Before I fell down the well and landed here, I'd never seen a youkai."

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he thought about that. It was certainly a shock, but... "That is why you have no training as a miko, then, isn't it?" he asked, immediately putting two and two together. Whatever else you could say about the spider hanyou, he was intelligent.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Spiritual powers are also myths and legends. I live on a shrine, and still never knew I had any sort of power until my fifteenth birthday, when I came here."

He tilted his head at that. "That brings up another question, Kagome. You were fifteen when you first came here, you said?" At her affirmative nod, he continued. "Why is it that you are still unmarried? Is it because you lived on a shrine, and were expected to remain untouched?"

At that question, Kagome flushed and looked down at her hands. "No. In my time, the art of healing is very advanced, and we know pretty much most of how the body functions. We have found that the practice of marrying off a girl the moment she hits puberty is actually a bad thing. A girl continues growing until she's approximately eighteen, and if she's busy having babies all the time, it stunts her growth, and wears her body out faster, meaning she dies younger. Waiting 'til a girl is fully mature means we live longer."

"I see." He looked thoughtful for a second, brow furrowing as he pondered that. After a moment, he asked, "If things are so advanced in your era, do ningen live longer than they do now?"

"Yeah. Here, people look old by the time they're forty, and usually don't live much past that. In my time, it isn't unusual to live to ninety or a hundred years old. In fact, there are several people in Japan in my time that are over a hundred."

Naraku looked surprised at that. "Hm. And what of the Emperors?"

At that, Kagome chuckled just a bit. "They are just figure-heads with no real power. The country is united, and ordered under a Prime Minister, who is the real power, instead."

"There are no clan wars and uprisings?" he asked, confused.

"No... there are no Lords, or anything anymore – the caste system was abolished. Now, any person, male or female, can rise to wealth and prominence through study and dedication. Having a title pretty much means nothing in my world – to have power, you simply have to be wealthy," she answered.

He shook his head. "Your time is stranger than I thought, Kagome."

"You have no idea."

"I can see now why you are so different to the miko of today," he murmured. "Since there are no youkai to kill in your time, there was no need of miko, and you weren't taught to hate us on sight."

"People are people, Naraku. Did you know that there are many races of humans, with different skin colors, as well? And there are so many people out there, that hate other humans, because of the color of their skin. That kind of prejudiced behavior isn't tolerated in my time, though."

"Ah." He nodded to himself. "Prejudiced. Yes. That is what humans are of youkai."

"It's true," she said, "but think – there are an equal amount of youkai that are just as prejudiced. Look no further than Sesshoumaru."

He chuckled, and sent her a sly look. "Ah, but I already told you, his hatred is not all that deep – look at the human girl-child he protects. And then, there's his obsession with you."

Frowning, uncertain why Naraku seemed so sure Sesshoumaru liked her, she asked, "I still don't get why you think he feels that way about me."

"I've watched him many times as he follows along behind your group. Did you know that? That he stays fairly close during travel, and actually sits in the trees and watches you when you make camp? He has even saved your life several times, you all unknowing that you were even ever in any danger."

With a deep sigh, he said, "Remember, Kagome. Dark is simply the absence of light. You are light, and I, and Sesshoumaru, are dark. What does the dark covet more than anything? Light," he reiterated.

"Illumination," she breathed, suddenly understanding.

He tilted his head in acknowledgment. "That is what drew the wild-thief Onigumo to desire Kikyou. Because, even as a human, his soul was dark. And suddenly, after living in darkness for so long, there was light, and he wanted desperately to keep it. _That_ is why he offered himself to youkai."

Brow furrowing, Kagome considered his words. _But.._. "But that doesn't make sense. If youkai have dark souls that crave light, why then did you kill Kikyou immediately after being born?"

"Because even then-" he scowled, "-I could feel her duplicitous nature. Onigumo couldn't, but I, as Naraku, could and did see her as she was. Her light was weak and being swallowed by the darkness within her more everyday. She was nothing like you, who shines with a light brighter than I have ever seen. Truly, the kami created you to be the mate of a youkai, to chase away the cold darkness of our souls."

"Kikyou was...?" she didn't finish, she didn't have to, he knew what she was asking.

"Kikyou was a hypocrite, like I've said before." He looked at her with amusement shining in the depths of his eyes. "She wasn't even a virgin when Onigumo met her - I imagine Inuyasha enjoyed spending himself in her."

Shocked, Kagome couldn't help but think on what Naraku was saying – of course, that's what he wanted her to do. He was slowly piling doubt into her, poisoning her mind against the inu hanyou. After all, it was nothing but the truth – Inuyasha _had_ abandoned and betrayed her, leaving her to fend for herself against he, Naraku.

And though he probably felt torn and guilty as hell for his actions, that didn't change the fact that they _were_ his actions. He couldn't take what he'd done back...

Lower lip wobbling a bit as she tried to keep from crying, Inuyasha's abandonment, harsh, hateful words, and constant comparisons to Kikyou, left her feeling like she'd been dragged through briar-filled mud puddles backwards several times.

It hurt.

All her hopes and dreams had come tumbling down, and now she felt adrift in turbulent seas, uncertain of what to do with herself. _I'm not needed here..._

"Maybe I should just go home. I mean, Inuyasha's got Kikyou now, and she can help him find the shards that are left."

"Actually, Kikyou can't sense the jewel unless it is right in her face. So... you see, miko, you are needed. They _all_ need you, but _I_ am the one that has you."

She shot him a half-hearted glare. "And I just bet that if I refuse to find the jewel for you, you'll torture and kill me, right?"

He tilted his head in contemplation of her words for a time, then looked back at her. "No... I will not do so." He caught the surprised look on her face. "However, do not take that as proof that I am becoming good or any other such nonsense. Were you anyone else, I would do just as you thought. Torture and death-threats gain one a great deal of eager cooperation from normally contentious people."

Kagome shuddered at his words, unable to understand his way of thinking – and not wanting to, either. She remembered an American movie from a long time back... Silence of the Lambs. She had never been able to watch it all the way through, because its vivid portrayal of a psychopathic mindset was too true, too strong, for her. It left her with nightmares for months – and she hadn't even watched the whole thing.

She had privately wondered if the author himself weren't dancing along the edges of violent insanity.

It seemed, however, that Naraku himself was doing more than dancing along the edges, and she felt frightened almost out of her mind; what was the spider really going to do with her, and how could she get out of it, and away from him?

Naraku had watched her thinking for several minutes, inwardly amused at her disbelief. And fear. He wondered what she would choose to do in the end – help him, or try to go back to the one that had betrayed her?

"Tell me, Kagome," he asked after a short silence, "what are you _really_ afraid of?"

She had been brushing a lock of hair behind her ear when he spoke; she stopped and stared at him, confused. "Eh? What do you mean, what am I really afraid of?"

He gestured at her. "Do you think I do not smell your emotions? It isn't only inu who can do so, you know. I can almost taste your fear – but it seems to have many edges, and I am curious as to what makes it that way."

"Oh. Well, I suppose its because there's many things I fear. I fear to lose my family, to never see them again. I fear for my friends here, that they could be hurt or killed, and I fear being alone," she said, that last part being added reluctantly.

He cocked his head to the side. "Intriguing. In all that, you did not mention fearing death for yourself. Do you not fear death?"

That one, she had to think about for a few minutes, but finally, she shook her head. "No... I'm not afraid to die. That doesn't mean that I want to, mind you, but if Kami will it, then so be it. I think, if anything, I fear the _dying _part, not death itself. It's the dying that hurts. Well, unless one is lucky enough to die in their sleep."

She had started to droop again as she was speaking, and was visibly tired; he decided that it was time for her to sleep again. She would soon be ready to travel, and he didn't want to prolong her recovery any more than it had already been.

"Sleep, little miko. Your body is still tired, and needs the rest so that you may finish healing. I will bring you some food again when you wake." He stood and quietly left the room, leaving Kagome more confused than ever. _What is he really after? _

With a weary shrug she yawned and lay back, slipping into sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Naraku, and his strange behavior, could be figured out later.

-oOo-

"_You fool_!"

Those words, spoken with such vehemence and spite, caught Inuyasha completely off-guard. Not that he didn't feel that his brother was right – he _was_ a fool for abandoning Kagome. No, what got him, was that it was his _brother_ that was saying it to him.

Frowning, confused, he stared at Sesshoumaru, wondering what dimension he'd been dropped into. He had to be somewhere unknown – a place where his asshole brother actually _cared_ about Kagome.

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you, you frosty bastard, but why the hell do _you_ give a damn what happens to Kagome?" he asked, still not able to get past his disbelief of what was happening.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother venomously, using every bit of his formidable will to regain control of himself, because if he didn't, Inuyasha, and anyone in the vicinity, would be dead. And that went for that undead bitch of his brother's even more so. He could almost feel her clay neck dissolving beneath his hand, and the thought brought much pleasure in its wake.

What made that thought so much more attractive, was the idea of doing it in front of an immobilized Inuyasha. He would so _relish_ in the screams of the half-breed stain on the family's honor.

"You promised her protection, and then you broke that promise, you unfaithful little whelp! I should kill you now and cleanse your taint from the family's name," he snarled.

"I promised Kikyou first, ya fuckin' idiot!" Inuyasha shouted back, the mention of his promise to the little miko weighing heavy on his heart.

Within the space of a second, he found himself against a tree with his homicidal brother glaring daggers at him, and choking off his air supply.

"No, you did not, Inuyasha. You promised the miko _while your dead bitch was still in her grave._ You had best hope I can find her in one piece and well – or your life, and your bitch's _un_life, are forfeit – and Inuyasha, just remember," he said, eyes rimming red and filling with an evil spark, "I will take _great _pleasure in making it a slow and lingering death – for both of you," he almost whispered, allowing his brother to take in what he was saying, before opening his hand and letting the fool fall to the ground.

He stared menacingly down at the hanyou for one last moment, then turned on his heel and strode from the clearing, disappearing as quickly as he'd appeared.

Inuyasha just stared after him, beyond floored. Sesshoumaru hadn't answered his question as to why he was so concerned for Kagome.

The whole incident was just too unreal...

Or it would have been, if he didn't still have Sesshoumaru's handprint sizzling painfully around his throat.

-oOo-

Another week went by, and Kagome was finally up and moving around.

Naraku was most pleased with this – in all the time Kagome had been down, not one single shard had been found, by anyone. Her sight was needed.

Now, it wouldn't be long before he would be able to start his own search for the remaining shards, with Kagome at his side.

If he was lucky, he reflected as he watched her wander in the garden, she would remain at his side by choice after it was all over.

Power was all well and good, and he definitely craved it. But without someone to share it with, it became cold and empty. Oh, not that he meant to share the actual _power_, but he would certainly be sharing his life with her. He wondered what it would be like to have her light for himself – would it fill all the dark, empty spaces in his soul?

If anything could, it would be Kagome, and if even she couldn't, then there was truly no hope for him.

He thought back to Sesshoumaru's rage when he'd found out what had happened to Kagome, and smirked. As much as Kagome couldn't bring herself to believe it, it was true – the daiyoukai was obsessed with her, as much as he, Naraku was. But it was his own fault that he had not taken advantage of the fact that she was within reach while she had remained with his brother, and now it was too late, because he, Naraku, had no intentions of letting her go.

_No_, he mused, _I will not let her go_. _I crave her light too much._

He stepped out into the garden, bowing smoothly as he stepped to her side, even as she watched him warily.

_You will eventually come to be mine, little onna. It will take some time, but that is something that we have plenty of._

Neither one noticed the sakura blossom that fell to the ground – in a garden that did not contain any sakura trees.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru watched with enraged eyes as Naraku walked out to join Kagome in her wanderings through the garden of his new stolen palace. He had found the spider quite easily as he followed the traces of Kagome's aura – the hanyou did not realize that the Inu Lord had long ago learned to detect even the tiniest traces of her scent and aura.

And now the woman that the spider so craved, had led his destruction right to him – without even being aware that she had.

But unlike Inuyasha, who would have immediately attacked with no plan, he watched, and waited for the best time to strike – when said strike would achieve not only Naraku's death, but his humiliation, before his death.

He smirked darkly at the preening hanyou – the fool didn't even realize that his death hovered just out of sight, and that he was being watched. No... his attention was all on the miko they _both_ wanted.

Naraku might have her for now...

But he wouldn't for long.

Sesshoumaru continued watching and listening to his nemesis as he planned his downfall.

~oOo~

Kagome stiffened a little as she felt Naraku's presence enter her only safe haven in his palace. For some reason, his miasma had not been allowed to damage this place, as it had all his others. She couldn't help but wonder why...

As he joined her, she asked.

"Why is it that this place is still beautiful, and you haven't poisoned it with miasma?"

He looked a little surprised, but then answered calmly. "If I wish to keep you with me, and in good health, I need a place such as this, do I not?"

She shivered a little at thinking of living in his dark, poisonous previous lairs. "Well, I wouldn't be able to live someplace like those others for long, that's for sure," she said quietly. "Another thing I've been curious about – where's Kagura and Kanna and Hakudoushi?"

There was a light chuckle from the male walking along peacefully at her side. "They are merely servants, Kagome, and have no need to bother you. When we leave to begin searching, they will accompany us, or be sent on errands, even as they are now."

She eyed him uncertainly. "Oh..."

They walked quietly for a time, Kagome wondering again at the strangeness of a fate that would place her where she now was. She knew what Naraku said he wanted from her – and she was of two minds about his honesty. On the one hand, she knew that he had wanted Kikyou's love in the beginning, and so she knew that he was capable of needing affection. But on the other hand...

He was, at the bottom line, a sociopath. Violent, dark-natured, and one who enjoyed torture, he was not really capable of real love – only obsession. That, she ruminated, was where he differed from Sesshoumaru. Because as violent as the daiyoukai could be, he still had a heart, though it was deeply buried.

If he did not, there would be no Rin.

So he was capable of love, not just obsession.

She rather wished she'd have been captured by him, instead – if she were going to be a sacrifice to the darkness in someones soul, she'd rather it be someone who at least had some chance of returning the feelings they wanted from her.

Naraku would never be able to.

Oh, he could probably show some mild affection, but it would be an egocentric form, stemming from her actions – if she did what he wanted, he would play nice, but she had no doubts that he could and would hurt her severely if she angered him.

For now, she was being mild and meek, still trying to figure out what she was going to do.

It was clear that she could not return to Inuyasha – Naraku would merely come take her away again, and Inuyasha would let her go. She whimpered inwardly – that thought still hurt so much...

She was pulled from her thoughts by the smooth voice of the male next to her.

"You will be ready to travel soon, Kagome," he murmured, glancing at her thoughtfully. "One wonders... will you choose to try to escape to run back to Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head immediately – she had just been thinking that same thing a moment ago. "Why? So he could abandon and betray me again? No, thanks. Inuyasha's out – I'm not going looking for trouble, and with Kikyou, there surely would be."

"Then what will you do?" he asked.

"I don't suppose I really have any choice," she said blandly, looking at him with a quirked brow. "the only safe answer is to say that I'll go with you. At least for now... I still haven't decided whether I believe your declaration to me. About whether I'd be safe with you or not once the jewel is found."

He nodded slowly, red eyes sparking slightly as the wind ruffled both their midnight locks. "I am not surprised – I would also question anything that I said. It just goes to show your intelligence, which I admire – I cannot tolerate stupid people, and there are far too many of them. Ningens should be more careful of who they breed with," he finished darkly, a certain look in his eyes that made her shiver.

She could understand him there, somewhat – sometimes, people did some pretty stupid things – like when she had trusted Inuyasha to stand up to his vow of protection. And he had... to the wrong woman. Eyes narrowing, she finally thought to ask...

"In all this time, what have Inuyasha and Kikyou been doing? I mean... you said she can't sense the jewel unless it's right in front of her, so..." she trailed off, curious.

"They are doing much of nothing. Inuyasha was not pleased when he found that Kikyou could not sense the shards like you can. I think he believes if he waits long enough, you will get out of my hold, and return to him, so that you can continue to hunt shards for him," he replied directly.

Kagome couldn't help the dark chuckle that came from her lips, the sense of betrayal once again rising in her and bringing with it a bit of bitterness.

"Yeah, well, I guess he'll be waiting forever, then, ne? Even if you let me go, I would not return to him. It wouldn't be safe for me, and that's it. I won't go where I'm not wanted, or where someone just wants to use me."

Naraku didn't say anything to that, but his expression was arrogantly pleased – she was weaning away from Inuyasha most nicely. It wouldn't be long before she would feel nothing but frustrated anger that he had abandoned her as he had.

He ignored her words about being used...

But the daiyoukai watching and listening did not.

He was quite pleased with her words, because of all those around her, he was the only one who did not want to use her for anything.

He simply wanted _her._

~oOo~

_That last week of rest sure passed fast, _Kagome thought, even as she followed Naraku as they left his palace behind. _Although, this time, I won't have to do a lot of walking, what with Kagura carrying me on her feather. Boy... is it uncomfortable, though... with her staring at me like I'm going to bite her._

Naraku saw no reason to walk as the Inu gang always had, since he had other modes of transportation available. It was faster, and more economical – it spared Kagome's strength, which was still not at a hundred percent. She was a bit out of shape after being bed-ridden for so long.

_Still... it's better than walking __that__ road, _she mused, looking down at the boggy mess they were currently flying over. _I'd be exhausted five minutes after setting foot there._

She was pretty sure that Kagura was so silent because Naraku had ordered her to be – but she wished he hadn't said anything to the wind youkai – she'd even be willing to be cussed at to get rid of the awkward silence.

With a melancholy sigh, she began to wonder if she'd ever have her freedom again – or would she be forced to stay by Naraku's side forever? She couldn't even imagine such a fate, but if Inuyasha had abandoned her, then she was doomed – Sango and Miroku would try to free her, but they'd never be able to find her, so that was no help, either. It made her miss her mother and brother and grandfather like she never had before. Maybe... if she ever got the chance, she would just go back home and seal the well – then she wouldn't have to ever worry about coming back here to the sengoku jidai.

It was the only hope she could see, and she clung to it – not realizing that her salvation was much, much closer than she thought, and watching her with wanting eyes.

It would not be long before she would be out of Naraku's grasp – and into his own.

The difference was that _he_ would not lose her to someone else.

Several days passed in that manner – wake, eat, search for shards, then settle for the evening, during which Naraku would engage her in conversation. It was strange – for all that he scared her, he was a decent conversationalist. It was at least interesting.

They had found two more shards, though there were several more out there, and Naraku didn't try to keep the shards out of Kagome's hands, going so far as to make a large pouch to keep them in, and gifting it to her. She had been a bit surprised, though she shouldn't have been, if she'd thought about it.

He was trying to work his way into her good graces, after all.

But it would never work – while he was almost sickeningly nice to her, his mask came off when dealing with anyone else, and he didn't seem to realize that would drive her away. It was like he thought that she wouldn't care how he treated others, as long as he treated _her_ well.

That glimpse of self-absorbed naivety startled her at first, but as time went on, she began to understand some of what made Naraku what he was.

The darkness in him was so large that it had swallowed him, leaving nothing behind but a desire for power – and revenge for his rejection by Kikyou. She could understand that, at least, even if she didn't see it the same way, most people would indeed have held a grudge over it.

Not that that excused his behavior, because it didn't, and she became more antsy the longer they traveled, praying for some way out of the mess Inuyasha had left her in.

She certainly hadn't expected it to come in the manner it did – or at the hands of the person that it did, either.

That was her first hint that maybe what Naraku had been saying all along had been correct.

~oOo~

"There's a shard close by, Naraku," Kagome said quietly, as they rested at midday. "It's not moving, either." Closing her eyes, she concentrated, then opened them and pointed out the direction for the suddenly intense spider hanyou. "This way."

Kagura stood up without saying a word, pulling one of her feathers and then motioning for Kagome to get on. Within moments, they were ready to go, and with not one word more, the group moved out in the direction that Kagome had indicated.

It didn't take more than a few minutes of travel for the youkai in the group to feel the shard, as well, though they couldn't pinpoint its exact location, they could feel its influence. Naraku began to move a bit faster, clearly eager to gain it and add it to their collection.

As they broke through the treeline and onto the flats that the shard was somewhere within, they all froze with shock, as did the group of people facing them – they had come across Inuyasha, Kikyou, and the others, and Kagome could do nothing but stare at Inuyasha accusingly.

And despite the fact that she'd thought she would have plenty to say to the hanyou if she ran across them again, when it came down to it, she found she had nothing at all to say to him. So she just continued to stare at him with betrayal in her eyes.

Naraku broke the stunned silence first. "So – you managed to find a shard with that useless bitch, did you, Inuyasha? How lucky. But it is even better for me, because now I get to take it away from you." With that, he attacked, Hakudoushi helping as Kagura floated her feather further away so that none of the group could get to her, as Sango and Miroku were desperately trying to do.

Kikyou, on the other hand... "See! I told you, Inuyasha – she should have been killed! Now she is helping him!"

Kagome couldn't let that one go. "Not like I have any choice, Kikyou," she yelled angrily. "Thanks to _you_, I got taken by Naraku, and there's not a lot I can do about it!"

Before the undead miko could respond to that, Kagome found herself snatched up from Kagura's feather as the wind witch was knocked from the sky by something, and, panicked, Kagome twisted her head up to see who had grabbed her.

She found herself oddly glad to see Sesshoumaru, though shocked, and she relaxed her tense muscles, allowing him to pull her closer to him as he attacked Kikyou.

Breathless, stunned, she watched as the undead miko once more became the dead miko, turning back into dust and slowly drifting away in the breeze. Every soul that she'd taken burst out from the dust of her second death, all but one streaking into the distance - followed by Inuyasha's desperate scream of her name, and Naraku's laughter.

The spider stopped laughing when he caught sight of Kagome being held by the daiyoukai, though. Instantly enraged, he never had the chance to move before he found himself under attack, and the only reason he managed to escape death in that moment was because Inuyasha interfered in his own attempt to kill his brother for Kikyou's death.

Kagome was quick to note his lack of care that she was also in the line of fire. That proved beyond a doubt that the first time had also not been an accident – he had forsaken her entirely, and Kagome could only feel a cold emptiness inside at this final betrayal.

With Naraku and his minions fleeing the field, and Inuyasha attacking, Sesshoumaru had no recourse but to let the spider go, though he had every intention of taking that loss out on his brother's flesh. He had also made note of the fact that he was attacking even with Kagome in the way, and he determined to make his brother pay for that, in blood, as well.

Coming in to land at the edge of the flat, he motioned to something back in the trees, and Ah-Uhn stumped forward. Sesshoumaru strode over to the dragonet, placing Kagome carefully on his back.

He finally looked at her, and Kagome, for the first time ever, didn't flinch at the ice in his gaze – she knew it wasn't directed at her this time. "Stay here," was all he said, but Kagome nodded agreeably, not arguing at all.

Without another word, he turned to meet the oncoming attack from his brother, and expertly drew the battle away from Kagome. She watched him intently for once, her attention on him, and not Inuyasha.

_He really is beautiful, _she thought, distantly surprised that she'd never noticed before. _Despite the fact that's he's fighting, which is something I hate, I can't even look away from him._

She shifted from her thoughts, to what was happening before her as Inuyasha started screaming at his brother. "You bastard!" he yelled, agony in his voice and desperation in his actions. "Why the fuck did you do that to Kikyou? She wasn't doing anything to you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with hatred as he pulled his sword back for another blow, determined to see the end of this stain on his family's name gone forever. He had no honor, and Sesshoumaru could no longer countenance him living. It was time he joined his worthless lover in hell.

"Your tainted bitch is awaiting your presence in hell, hanyou, and you will now be joining her," he said, voice cold as the windswept mountains of the north.

"I ain't goin' nowhere until Naraku is dead, you fuckin' prick!" he gritted out, barely avoiding a slash that would have taken his head clean off. He looked over to where the fluffy bastard had stuck Kagome, surprised that she hadn't tried to stop this fight like she always had before.

His brother noted the direction of his gaze, and promptly forced it back to him with another powerful blow that numbed Inuyasha's arms. "Seek not to return to her favor, half-breed," he said acidly. "To do so now after your betrayal of her, twice, no less, is even lower than your previous behavior. You prove your lack of honor with every breath you take, bastard child."

Inuyasha was beginning to tire, and realized that his brother really was out to kill him this time. He knew he wouldn't last long, but his heart still bled that Kikyou was gone, again. He couldn't stand that thought.

The fight would have ended in just a few more moments if Kagome hadn't ridden Ah-Uhn right into the middle of the battle, and Inuyasha smirked at his brother, thinking that she had come to save him, even after everything – he still had his hold on her heart.

The daiyoukai stared at her for a frozen moment, his eyes demanding an explanation for her interference. With a soft, but firm voice, she gave it.

"The portion of my soul that Kikyou had just tried to come back to me, but I turned it away, sending it to hell where it belongs, Sesshoumaru-sama. So she is suffering for her evil acts now, and will never be reborn. But Inuyasha... he betrayed me, twice now, and I don't think death is the answer for that."

Sesshoumaru was intrigued; he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes on her. "Continue."

Kagome looked at a heaving, panting Inuyasha coldly, no trace of warmth in her eyes for him, then turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru. "He's proven his disloyalty, and I'd say it's time for him to understand what he's done. If you kill him, he can't suffer for his actions."

The Inu Lord was taken aback at her answer. "You would see him suffer?" he asked. "I had not thought you so... vindictive, miko."

She shrugged. "I'm not. But that's the only way he'll learn. He needs to understand that he can't betray others and expect to get away with it. If you kill him now, he simply joins Kikyou in hell – which, in the end, is what he wants."

He kept his sword trained on the hanyou as he thought over her words, then inclined his head curtly. "I accept your reasoning." He stepped back and sheathed his sword, smiling sadistically at his brother's shocked stare at her. Turning, he motioned for her to follow, and she did without a single glance back at Inuyasha.

Now that the fighting had stopped, Sango and Miroku approached, clearly wanting to know what had happened to their friend in all these weeks. Kagome was positive Inuyasha hadn't told them the truth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, voice tacitly asking permission to talk to her friends, and after a moment, he simply stopped and waited for them to join her in conversation.

"Where's Shippo?" she asked first, before anyone could get a word in.

Sango answered, a little tentatively, even as she handed Kagome her bag, which had been lost when Naraku had taken her, not knowing what had gone on with Kagome, or how she was. "We left him with Kaede. We thought... with Inuyasha and Kikyou, that he would be safer there." She glanced at the cold Lord that was ignoring them, then back to her friend. "Kagome... what happened to you? Inuyasha just said that you'd gotten yourself captured."

Kagome cast a scathing glance at a still prone Inuyasha as she settled her bag on her lap. "No, _I_ didn't get myself captured, _he and Kikyou_ got me captured. In fact, as weird as it is to say it, Naraku actually saved my life. I was dying, thanks to Kikyou putting an arrow through me, and Inuyasha using the Windscar to try to take out Naraku, not caring that I was in the path of his blow," she spat out, angered at the hanyou's manipulation of the truth.

Both Sango and Miroku gasped, though truthfully, they weren't really surprised to hear her words. They'd suspected it was something along those lines.

"Why did Naraku want you, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"The same reason Inuyasha wanted me – to find shards. Although he decided there might be another use for me... he wanted me to love him," she said bleakly, her mind going back to the dark days as his captive. She'd feared being left in his clutches – a life with him would be horrible beyond belief.

The two that were listening to the story for the first time were shocked, completely caught off-guard at her words.

"He wanted my light," she continued, gaze distant as she lost herself in the memories of her time in his company, facing his particular brand of madness. "Illumination for his dark soul, he said." She missed Sesshoumaru's quick glance, those words echoing his own desires – at least partly.

Miroku spoke up after a silent moment. "My question is this. What is it then, that you, Sesshoumaru-sama, want from Kagome? Why did you save her, and where are you taking her?"

The daiyoukai weighed the monk eyeing him, considering whether he should answer. He chose to do so simply so that Kagome would know exactly what he wanted from her. "You ask if I want her for her abilities, correct?" he asked, his voice even colder than before. "My answer is no. I have no need of her shard-hunting capabilities." He looked smug for a moment, then. "It appears that I am the only one that does not want her for them. In answer to your second question, she is going with me, where she will be safe while I hunt the spider."

Everyone looked surprised at his words, Kagome not because of its content, simply that he'd spoken so much. He rarely did.

Before Miroku or Sango could argue the point, Kagome shook her head at them. "I choose to go with him, you guys. Naraku will be back for me again – and with Inuyasha, I'm not safe – I might as well hand myself back over to the spider and save him the trouble."

She was answered by Sesshoumaru. "If Inuyasha had not interfered, the spider would already be dead. Since he is still alive, however, I will say this; he will not be allowed to recapture you."

That was all he said, but it was enough, and Kagome nodded in acceptance of his words. She didn't need to hear any more than that – she knew that she was safest with him.

With a deep sigh, Miroku nodded as well; he'd watched the daiyoukai, and believed his words – Kagome would be safe with him. He was curious, however, as to _why_ the inuyoukai had gone out of his way to save her. He would have been shocked to learn that Sesshoumaru had set up the whole confrontation in order to get her away from Naraku.

It had worked, too – except where his brother had stopped him from finishing the spider once and for all. Still, the most important part was gaining the miko from him, and that had succeeded. As Inuyasha finally regained his feet and began to stumble towards them, he turned without another word and walked away, Ah-Uhn stumping along behind him immediately, a strangely complacent Kagome still sitting comfortably astride his saddle.

"Oi! Bastard, you killed Kikyou, and now you're running off with Kagome?" he shouted. "When are you gonna bring her back? We need her to find the rest of the shards so Naraku can't!"

Sesshoumaru paused in his step; without turning around, his voice dangerously cold, he said, "I have no intention of returning the miko to you. She will stay with me from now on." And to the tune of Inuyasha's ranting and threats, they disappeared under the eaves of the forest, Kagome not looking back once.

Inuyasha slumped, suddenly feeling every one of his injuries, the loss of Kikyou, and the loss of Kagome. He'd not meant to ever target her – the times that it had happened he'd been out of his head and lost to all sense. But despite the fact that he'd had no intentions of hurting her, he had, and he knew it, so her accusations of betrayal were justified, and he couldn't deny them, much as he wished to.

He still couldn't believe, though, his brother's intervention, nor the fact that Kagome had chosen to go with him of her own free will.

Once again, he was stymied by the hateful Sesshoumaru's actions over Kagome.

For the Lord that hated humans, he sure was hell-bent on protecting one.

~oOo~

A/N: I know people are probably going Where's the next chapter of Ever the Lotus! But I meant what I said in that one – it will be slow going with it. As for my other stories, I will be working more on some of them next week.

Amber


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2: Taken**

A silent Kagome stared at the now defunct well with dismay and barely held anguish.

It seemed as though Naraku had wanted to make sure that she could never leave him, and had chosen to do that by destroying her way home.

Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru did not condemn her for her upset, leaving her to her thoughts with grace. It seemed he understood her pain, and did not wish to make matters worse for her.

But it left Kagome in turmoil – she hadn't expected to be trapped here with no way home. What was she to do now?

Apparently, Sesshoumaru was also a great deal more intuitive than anyone gave him credit for.

"You will stay with this one, miko."

There was no need to speak more – she understood his words immediately. But she was surprised.

Voice a little husky from repressed tears, she asked, "What would you have of me, a useless castaway in a time not my own? I have nothing to give in return for your largesse." She looked down sadly at that thought... _What use am I to anyone, now? Other than finding the shards – and they're almost all found and in my hands. Then what?_

"Must there be a use beyond simply being?" he queried, eyeing her oddly, his voice neutral. "Perhaps that is all that is needed of you," he finished, even as he turned to lead Ah-Uhn from the clearing, her once more astride the dragon.

She thought about that for a while. _He needs me to just be... me? "_Illumination," she sighed sadly, understanding, and he glanced at her over his shoulder, his eyes deeply golden in that moment.

"Illumination," he agreed, then turned back to face their path, and nothing more was said for some time.

_It's the same as Naraku – and yet, so different. Sesshoumaru... he isn't a sociopath. He's harsh, and has a moral code that is completely different than mine. But that's because he is different. He's youkai, and I'm ningen. _She studied him surreptitiously as they traveled, glad of the quiet, and the fact that he wasn't trying to force anything from her.

Neither Inuyasha, or Naraku, would have been able to do the same.

Still... _How do I illuminate his soul? I don't understand what he expects from me. With Naraku, it was different – he told me exactly what he wanted from me, at least. But here... I'm just floundering along. And I don't know how long he will be content with just my presence. Once he no longer is.._

_Then what?_

She sighed inwardly and left those thoughts alone for the time being, not seeing any use in worrying about things she couldn't foresee. But that left a hole in her mind – one that wanted to fling her over the edge into hysteria at the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to see her family again.

Wrenching her mind away from that despair, she looked around idly at the forest they were walking through, and then she frowned... walking through... "Sesshoumaru-sama? Why are we walking, and where are we going?" she asked, eyes plastered to his swaying silver locks.

He paused in his step for just a moment, and then continued on at his chosen pace once more. "We walk because it is what I desire at this moment. As for your second question, we go where the spider goes – I will not stop until he is dead," he said, and Kagome shivered at the implacable note in his voice.

Nodding to herself, she had to admit she was not surprised at his continuing quest to kill the spider hanyou. Implacable was truly the best word to describe the daiyoukai walking ahead of her – once he had something in his sights, he never stopped, never let go of it until he'd done whatever it was that needed done. And at this time, what needed done in his eyes was killing Naraku.

That brought her thoughts back to the spider, and she closed her eyes, wondering if she would truly ever be free of his presence, or influence in one way or another. Would even this terrible, powerful youkai Lord be able to keep her safe from Naraku's twisted desires?

But then a rather soothing thought occurred to her – he no longer had any of the jewel. In his arrogant assumption of superiority, he'd given all of it over to her to hold, and that meant that she had most of the jewel herself.

It occurred to her, rather belatedly, that in all the confusion of that little fight, the shard that Kikyou had been carrying had been forgotten. "Oh, damn," she said softly to herself, "I wonder where it went once she died?"

Ah-Uhn came to a halt, then, and she looked up, surprised, into calm golden eyes. "You wonder about this, miko?" he asked, holding up a shimmering shard for her inspection. Wide-eyed, she nodded. _How did he know? _"H-hai... how did you get that?"

He waited for her to take the shard, then once again began walking. "During the fight with Inuyasha, I picked it up from where clay miko had fallen."

"And you give it away so easily," she murmured, as she watched the shard purify in her hand before tucking it away in her pouch. "No other youkai I have ever known has turned the power implicit in the jewel away. Why are you so different, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

There was silence for a time, and she didn't think anything of it – he wasn't much of a talker. But he chose to answer her query, and that _was_ a surprise.

"It is false strength that can be taken away most easily. I have no need to depend on such a thing with its inherent weakness."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully at his words. "You're right – after all, I have what I have because I and the others have taken them away from others who were depending on them for strength." She looked down at her hands for a moment. "I almost feel... odd... that you don't want me for the shards. Since the tama was pulled from my side, anytime someone wants me, it's for that. It's... nice," she said shyly.

"You forget Naraku. While he did want you for your ability to find the shards, he also wanted something else from you, miko," he said coolly, eyeing her over his shoulder, wanting to see her reaction.

He was pleased to see her shiver with what was obviously revulsion. Naraku was not just dark, like all youkai were – he was mad, and it was clear that Kagome's purity would only exacerbate that insanity. While the spider might not have realized it, in his case, allowing her light to illuminate his soul would have only exposed him for the creature of death and destruction that he was.

As evening began to darken the skies above them, Sesshoumaru turned and began leading them in a different direction, and Kagome watched quietly as the foliage around them began to change. Before long, all plant life was gone, leaving them traversing rocky terrain at the bottom of a gorge. Within a few minutes, he had led them to a cave hidden amongst the boulders, and indicated that she should dismount.

Stiffly, sore after so many hours in a saddle, as she was not used to such, she slid down from the dragon's back, landing on her feet with a wince. After a moment, she reached around and patted Ah and Uhn's heads, thanking them for the ride, then watched as Sesshoumaru unbridled them and sent them off to find themselves some food.

Something occurred to her, then, as she turned to face the Silver Inu... "Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are Rin, and Jaken?" she asked, confused. It was rare that he was without them trailing along at his heels.

"We will join them at a later time," he replied after a moment's consideration. With that, he motioned for her to follow him, and she did, staying close. She had the feeling that Naraku wasn't all that far away.

With silent efficiency, Sesshoumaru had a fire going quickly in a cave he'd obviously prepared beforehand – there was plenty of wood gathered, and the cave even boasted a small pool of cool water at the back that drained off into a stream that flowed out of the cave along one wall.

There was also a huge pile of furs and blankets to one side of the fire, and Kagome eyed it longingly – it looked comfortable, and she would be happy once bedtime came.

Within minutes, he had produced a supper for her of dried meats, rice balls, and hot tea, which she was extremely grateful for. He watched silently as she ate, his gaze thoughtful.

Finally, uneasy with his silent scrutiny, she cleared her throat. Before she could speak, however, he did.

"I am curious, miko, about your stay with Naraku. Tell me of it."

She blinked in surprise, then frowned as she thought about it. She really had no desire to go back over it, but...

"I don't know what you want to hear, Sesshoumaru-sama – could you be more specific?"

"I was. I wish to know of your interactions with the spider. You will tell me."

Meekly, she nodded, not wanting to anger the daiyoukai with the dangerous temper. Though cold most of the time... he could heat very quickly, and she didn't want to risk it.

"At the beginning, when I first woke, it was mostly just him taking care of my injuries." She looked uneasy for a moment. "But then... he started telling me what happened... when he took me from Inuyasha. It was strange... I knew he was telling me what was strictly the truth, but he was... I don't know, slanting it to suit himself, I guess. I don't think he realized I knew what he was doing."

She waited a moment for him to speak, but when he didn't, she continued.

"His mind is so dark, you know, it's not just his soul. He would be so nice to me, and then so cruel to everyone around him right in front of me, like he thought I wouldn't care about anyone else. It was like he didn't realize that I saw things differently than him, even though he claimed to want me for my light."

"He probably did not. In Naraku's world, everyone thinks like Naraku," he replied after a moment. "That is why he cannot understand this ones disdain for the power of the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome considered that for a while, then nodded. "You're right. He's egocentric." She shivered. "And he's watching. He's not too far away, waiting for his chance to take me back. I've never been afraid of the dark before... but his darkness frightens me," she admitted, her voice wavering. "I think... that if he were to get his hands on me again, I would rather be dead than forced to live with the nightmare that is Naraku's soul."

Ice in his gaze, Sesshoumaru calmed her fears. "I will not stand the spider to touch what is mine, miko. You need not fear his darkness again." His golden gaze flickered for a moment. "The only darkness you should be concerned with, is mine."

Speechless, she stared at him, stunned at his outright proclamation that she belonged to him. "I'm... _yours_?" she questioned after a moment.

He merely quirked a brow at her, his expression rather arrogant, and her brows furrowed.

"But that doesn't say anything at all, Sesshoumaru-sama... your... what?" she asked, confused.

She was in no way expecting his reply.

"Mate, or wife, whichever term you prefer, it matters not. But by the time we leave this cave, we will be joined as one, and your light will belong solely to me... forever."

Shocked beyond anything she'd ever imagined, she stared at him, eyes so wide the whites were showing all the way around.

And Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her, no compromise in his gaze. "I have not watched over you and protected you for so long, only to allow you to go to someone else. You have always been mine to claim, miko, from the moment you challenged me in my father's remains, whether you knew it, or not, matters little."

She found she had nothing to say to that. After all, what girl didn't want the best?

There was no denying that Sesshoumaru was the best of the best – you couldn't get any better than him, especially in this era she found herself stuck in.

The silence deepened between them...

But it was not a bad silence.

~oOo~

Kagome peeked at Sesshoumaru shyly, finally noticing that there was only one pile of bedding in the cave.

Now, young as she was, naïve she wasn't... and two people in one bed usually meant certain things would be happening. Virgin as she was, she was also, by the standards of this time, and even her own time, old enough for sexual consent, being as she had passed her sixteenth birthday several months before.

But those thoughts were pretty scary... after all, Sesshoumaru was absolutely gorgeous, and she... was not. Oh, she didn't think herself ugly, or anything, despite Inuyasha – if she was so ugly, he wouldn't have gotten all jealous over Koga, or Hojo. But she knew that she was certainly no match in beauty for the youkai Lord sitting quite comfortably across from her, and staring into the fire contemplatively.

Maybe he had meant wife in a platonic way? Like... in name only? She had to ask...

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" When his eyes flicked up to meet hers placidly, she blinked at the lack of cold in his eyes; they were warm and almost tender as they landed on her. She blinked again in surprise, then shook herself and asked her question.

"Umm, when you said wife, or mate," she murmured, blushing cranberry, "you meant as in name only, ne? After all, I _am_ human, and you don't like humans."

He looked amused at that question. "For humans, I suppose such a thing is possible, a marriage in name only. But youkai... we mate, miko, and there is no way to take a mate, without actually _mating_. I used the term wife, for your sake, but the truth is you will be my mate – with all that the word entails."

Kagome swallowed heavily as she took in his words, a bit of panic reaching her eyes. "B-but... why me?" she squeaked, thoughts of a naked Sesshoumaru as terrifying as they were arousing.

"There is no answer for that question other than because I want you, little priestess," a mocking smirk tilting his lips upwards. He eyed her panic with amusement, and stood, moving towards the cavern opening. Coming to a halt in front of it, he drew Tenseiga, and thrust it into the stone, bringing up a barrier that shimmered blue over the opening, rendering anyone outside unable to get inside, or even see inside. Once that was done, he turned to consider Kagome, before striding over to her, and holding out his hand.

Eyes wide, she hesitated, but he did not move, and finally, she gathered enough courage to slip her tiny hand into his much larger, elegantly male one, allowing him to pull her up to stand before him.

"What is it that you fear, I wonder?" he murmured, watching the barely controlled panic in her eyes.

"I've never done anything like... like _this!_" she whispered vehemently. "Of course I'm scared! And you didn't even ask, you just told me, and... and..."

He put a finger to her lips to halt her words. "I am your protector now, miko, and as such, I make the decisions that will affect your life. I choose to protect you as a mate, rather than as a ward, as I do Rin. And I am aware that you are untouched... but you will not be by tomorrow, this I promise you," he rumbled darkly.

She looked up at him with an expression almost despairing, to his unseen surprise. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you _can't! _It isn't suitable! And you can hardly... hardly-" she lowered her voice ashamedly, "-want to do _that_ with... _me_. I'm too human. There's no way you could be physically attracted to someone like me. And besides," she said, trying to throw up every objection she could to deter him, "you need heirs, right? I can't give you that – they would be hanyou!"

He chuckled, and she almost choked, falling silent and staring at him with awe. He flicked a careful finger down her cheek, eyes almost pensive as he watched her. "Your efforts are in vain, little one. You think that this one would mate a female he did not desire? I am not so foolish. As for heirs?"

Here, he met her gaze directly.

"I am fully aware of the future you come from. And it was not hard to deduce that in your time, there are no youkai – at least, not openly. So it was not difficult to understand that the time will come when I will no longer be the Western Lord. What need, then, have I of heirs?"

Kagome's gaze softened on him, knowing that the future she came from, a future where Lords no longer existed, would probably be painful for him. To lose the title his family had held for so many thousands of years? "So you have no need of children," she said slowly, thinking about that.

"I did not say that, Kagome. I said I have no need of _heirs_... or at least, no need for full-blooded heirs. In the world you come from, pups born of both our blood would be a boon, I believe. Whether that is the case, or not, however, is moot. What the future may hold, this one knows not for certain, but we will meet it together, as mates, whatever may come."

Unable to think of anything else to say, she stared up at him, mesmerized, frozen in place, literally not knowing what to do in that moment, or how to respond – not even really taking in the ramifications of his words.

Sesshoumaru, however, did not suffer from such a problem.

"It is time to prepare yourself for bed, miko... this one has waited long enough to claim your light for himself." Looking at her with open amusement, he said, "There is also the added benefit for you, Kagome," chuckling once more at her shock at his use of her name, "once mated to me, Naraku will have no choice but to leave you alone – once mated, you cannot mate another, not even if I were to die."

She looked thoughtful at that; while he might find such a thing amusing, she certainly did not – it did, indeed, sweeten the already admittedly sweet, though terrifying, deal. Of _course_ she was attracted to Sesshoumaru – what woman with functioning eyes wasn't? Didn't mean she wasn't scared stiff about it. But since she apparently had no choice in the matter anyway, keeping Naraku away certainly made her feel a bit better about the whole thing.

"Are you sure?" she finally murmured. "About Naraku, I mean?"

"Even if mating were not so, Kagome, I would never allow the spider to touch what is mine. You need no longer fear the hanyou, even now."

Nodding, she took a deep breath, and then stepped back from him, seeking her yellow bag that contained all she still owned in the world... the only things she still had from home. He watched silently as she puttered around, obviously trying to draw things out a bit. He knew that he was trampling all over her human sensibilities, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Once claimed, she would settle down into her place as his mate quite easily. She was merely uncertain of herself.

He would not allow that to continue...

As she moved to take clothing with her to the little pool of water at the back, obviously thinking to change into them, he spoke up. "No, Kagome – you will have no need of those clothes." He reached into Ah-Uhn's saddlebags and pulled out a thin silk yukata and held it out to her. "You may wear this, instead."

She took it from him hesitantly, once more blushing and unable to meet his gaze. "O-okay," she mumbled, turning around and heading back to the pool, even as she realized that she would have to undress in front of him, as there was no privacy in the cave whatsoever.

Wincing, she wondered what he would say if she asked him to turn around, and glanced surreptitiously at him, only to find him already doing so, staring out of the cave entrance. Grateful for small mercies, she hurriedly changed into the yukata, and then began to rinse herself clean, after brushing her teeth. She pulled out her hairbrush, but before she could start, Sesshoumaru addressed her.

"Allow me, Kagome. Grooming each other is part of being mates." That caught her attention – did that mean she would be allowed to brush his hair? She shivered pleasantly at that thought... she'd always wanted to get her hands on his beautiful, shimmering silver locks.

"Oh... okay," she said, placing the brush in his outstretched hand, and then sat on the pile of furs that made up the bed. He sat behind her, and she sighed as he began to slowly brush her hair, relaxing despite herself.

"Tell me, little mate, why, when you realized who had taken you from Kagura, did you relax into my hold?"

Blushing fiercely as he called her mate, she tried to figure out what to say. Finally, reluctantly, she decided to just tell him what Naraku had told her.

"When I was with Naraku, he told me several times that you wanted my light, too. I didn't believe him, but when I saw who was pulling me away from Kagura, I couldn't think of any reason you would have to kill me at that particular point, since I wasn't crossing you, so I decided that I would be better off with you, than Inuyasha or Naraku."

"Hn." He continued to brush her hair, pulling the brush through from scalp to tip. "What else did he tell you, I wonder?" he murmured.

She stiffened a little, but said, "He said some things I didn't believe at all... like that you always followed me when I was with Inuyasha, watching over me in secret. I scoffed at that, which made Naraku angry," she finished, a shiver running down her spine.

"How ironic," he said softly, running careful fingers through her hair, "that when he spoke nothing but the truth to you, you did not believe him."

"S-so that was true?" she gasped, taken aback.

"Did I not say earlier that I had watched over you and protected you? He spoke nothing but the truth on that score. It is unfortunate that I was not nearby when he took you – I had some other business to attend to. He knew quite well when to strike, I believe; however, such a chance will not come again. For until the spider is destroyed, you will not be out of my sight."

She could sense the anticipation inside Sesshoumaru at the thought of destroying Naraku... the desire to shed blood, and she flinched, knowing that he was bloodthirsty at times as a youkai. But she was not, and though she'd killed her fair share of youkai, she didn't look forward to dealing out death... ever.

_So different... how can I ever adjust to thinking of things that way? _

She didn't realize she'd said that aloud until Sesshoumaru answered her. "I do not wish for you to adjust to my views as a youkai. I wish you only to remain Kagome. It is your differences that attract this one... your differences that make the light of your soul so bright."

Setting aside the brush finally, he reached up and cupped her shoulders, sliding his hands down her arms languidly and smiling in satisfaction when she reacted, goosebumps pebbling her skin even through the silk of the yukata as she gasped faintly. With a smirk, he reached around to the tie at her waist, tugging it lightly.

"I would suggest unwrapping yourself. I will take this time to prepare myself for bed, as well, miko."

And just like that, Kagome froze, listening intently to the male behind her moving around. She could hear the sound of slithering silk, and with a blush, and a racing heart, she pulled the blankets towards herself, and holding them up over her body, slowly disrobed, setting the yukata next to the furs she was laying on. Eyes closing in maidenly modesty, she lay down, afraid to open her eyes and spy the rather overwhelming male preparing himself for her bed... by stripping.

Despite his beauty, Kagome had never really thought about what he would look like nude – but it seemed as though that was about to change, because he was standing at her feet, and ordering her to open her eyes and look upon him.

"Come, Kagome – you must become familiar with my body, as I will with yours. Such coyness has no place in a mating."

Red from her hairline down to the edge of the blanket, she peeked out shyly, finding him standing before her with no hesitation whatsoever – completely nude.

She gulped, her eyes widening. Barely able to draw a breath, she looked on him naked for the first time, and almost passed out.

He was perfect. Tall, well-built, he didn't carry any of the over-muscled bulk she so despised in bodybuilders of her time. Well defined cords of muscle shaped him, with not one ounce of excess fat anywhere. The stripes that ran around his wrists found an echo on his hips, shoulders, and ankles.

But it was that one certain part of him that had her in a panic. He was far too large to ever fit inside a human woman, she was positive. And she blurted just that out to him, even as he moved to crawl into the bedding with her. He looked at her with laughing eyes, and suddenly, she wasn't panicking so much, instead, she was just breathless.

"I assure you, Kagome, we will fit. Izayoi was smaller than you, and my father as endowed as I, and as they were able to produce the whelp, I can positively state that you will be able to receive me."

"Oh," she whispered, quite unable to make any further sound as she watched him crawl up towards her warily.

He tilted his head at her, wondering. "Tell me... why did your family not arrange an advantageous marriage for you?" It had just occurred to him to question that...

Her manner eased a bit at such a nonchalant query. "In my time, most marriages aren't contracted anymore – very few families do things that way. We aren't considered adult until we're eighteen, and we choose our own husbands much later than that, usually," she said.

He blinked at that. "Indeed? So you are not even an adult in your era," he said musingly, even as he moved closer to her. "No wonder you seem so timid of me."

She choked out a laugh. "Oh, that's not why – its just because you're intimidating, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The daiyoukai cocked a a slender brow at her. "Come now, wife – is it not a little odd to be so formal with me, especially in these... _particular_ circumstances?" he murmured, looking down at her with hooded eyes.

"Uhm, I s-suppose so, my lord," she squeaked, intimidated.

"Say it with me now, Kagome," he responded, "Sesshoumaru. It is not that hard, I assure you."

A reproachful look crossed her face at that, and with her lower lip suddenly pouting just a tad, he couldn't resist the temptation, and lowered his head to nip at the tender little morsel. As her taste burst across his senses, he purred, and taking advantage of her gasp, he claimed her mouth for his own, not taking any account of her startled jump whatsoever.

Kagome thought she had to have died and gone to heaven, because there was no way her first _real_ kiss was being given to her by the most gorgeous male of any species she'd ever seen. This just couldn't be happening. Perhaps she was still back in Naraku's castle, and dreaming?

But as the kiss continued, growing hotter as he stroked her tongue and the roof of her mouth languidly, as though he had all the time in the world to enjoy just kissing her, she melted, unable to fight what he was doing to her – it was simply delicious. _He_ was delicious.

He sure knew what he was about, too, drawing back just enough for her to breath when she needed it, without actually losing contact with her mouth, nibbling and kissing along her full lower lip, and then returning to taste her fully again. He did this for a good long while, until she was little more than a puddle on the furs, and then he began to move slowly over her cheek to nip at her ear. She jerked, startled; she'd never known just how sensitive her earlobes were until that very moment.

By now, she was laying on her back again, and he was hovering over her, still definitely the instigator of this encounter. Encouraging her to tilt her head, he accepted her unknowing submission, and explored every inch of her neck, nipping here and there until she was so drenched in his scent that even humans would be able to pick up his personal scent on her.

_Mine, _he purred to himself, _her light is all mine. She is all mine. _He was more pleased than he had ever been over anything else in his life.

He decided to say it aloud – he wanted her to hear him claiming her. "Mine, miko. You are mine, now, always... nothing can change that ever. So many have craved you," he murmured darkly, his eyes capturing hers with their swirling red and gold, "and _I_ am the one that has you. I will take _great_ pleasure in watching them all realize that it is too late for them."

Kagome didn't know what to make of what Sesshoumaru was saying, but the truth was, she was barely aware of his words, anyway. His hands, moving restlessly all over her body, his kisses along her neck and shoulders all quickly pulled her under, and she had no way to fight him. She whimpered with the intensity of what she was feeling; she was almost afraid she would be drowned in the waves of passion he was thrusting her into.

But Sesshoumaru had no intention of allowing her to drown in anything, no... he would protect her even when in the throes of passion, wrapping himself around her and submerging himself in her incandescent soul while sheltering her from the storm with his own heavy, dark soul.

_Illumination..._

Pulling back slightly, he took the blanket she had used to cover herself, and pushed it away, slowly uncovering her young, but still mature, form to his wanting eyes. A feral growl issued from him; as she blushed, wide-eyed and uncertain, his eyes dropped to half-mast, and a wicked smile lit across his face.

"You blush so beautifully, though it is completely unnecessary – your body was formed to bring me pleasure, as mine was created to do the same for you. And I will," he whispered silkily, his eyes finally flicking up to meet hers. "You will never want for pleasure in our bed, Kagome, I promise you that."

She swallowed heavily even as he tilted her chin up and continued paying attention to her neck and pulse. It felt so good – like nothing she'd ever felt before. And she wanted to keep feeling it – to never be forced to give up the youkai lord that was making her feel this way.

A gasp was ripped from her throat as he brought his long, lean body down along hers; the eroticism of feeling his body pressed to hers rendering her speechless with wonder. She could feel every dip and rise in his flesh, and she could certainly feel his hardness pressing into her thigh. Hot and heavy, it lay like a brand against her, burning her, leaving her breathless.

In that moment, she felt so feminine and dainty, being dominated by the male above her leaving her feeling thrilled, rather than angry or threatened. And she felt desired, something she would never have believed this particular male would make her feel. It was a seductive thing, and she willingly went under as he moved his caresses down her body to her pink-tipped, quivering breasts.

Her throat froze in the moment he took one furled nipple into his mouth; she couldn't even breathe, her voice was lost in the shock of pleasure that skittered down her spine and straight to her core, setting her on fire. Her eyes widened when he moved over to the neglected tip, suckling it into his mouth and biting down just enough with his fangs to coax a harsh moan from her.

He purred at the sound, the vibrations rippling through her body and sending her over the edge in the first orgasm she'd ever had; her body arched off the furs as she twisted and strained, barely able to see as her vision first inverted, then exploded with white light as she cried out in overwhelmed wonder.

Sesshoumaru leaned back, watching in fascination as she came just from the little amount of foreplay he'd given her. He was more than pleased at her responsiveness to his touch – he'd never had a more passionate response from any female he'd ever bedded. It excited him... and left him eager for more.

Loving her scent even more now that she'd released, he lowered his head and continued to nibble, suck, and lick his way down her body, leaving her sobbing in pleasure and almost incoherent. Every sound that passed her lips spurred him on, heating his blood and surging his youki to hitherto unforeseen heights. Whimpers, moans, groans, and even a few small growls were like erotic music to his ears, and, desiring to completely cover every bit of her beautiful, slender young body in his scent, he coaxed her over on to her stomach, moving right back up her flesh just as slowly as he'd moved down the front of her.

Hard as steel and in pain, Sesshoumaru swept her heavy fall of midnight locks over one shoulder, nuzzling her neck as he pressed himself to her sweetly curved backside, rolling his hips into her with a relishing sound that passed over her ear, raising goosebumps on her neck and back. He rolled his hips into her again, clamping his jaw over her shoulder as he did so. The dominant aspects of the position were not lost on Kagome, and she moaned his name in submissive pleasure, baring her neck for his attentions, acting instinctively.

A deep rumble poured out of him, vibrating her entire body as he released her shoulder and licked up her neck as he continued to pulse his hips into her soft, firm backside.

Kagome could feel his heavy erection pressing into her, and slipping down to where her body ached for the feel of him, sliding sweetly in her wet heat to brush across her clit, eliciting a choked moan of his name once more that stroked his desire ever higher.

"Sesshoumaru," she whimpered, almost afraid of the pleasure he was drowning her in. It was unlike anything she'd ever known, and virgin that she was, she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't understand how someone who seemed so cold could be so hot against her back and between her legs – even his manner with her had suddenly become much warmer, as though he were wrapping her in his own soul's warm darkness, just as he basked in her light.

"Yes, mate?" he murmured in reply to her call as he nuzzled further into the nape of her neck, gently biting down and then nibbling his way back around as he growled in pleasure, his scent covering her body sending him into his own state of heavy demand. It was time – he could wait no more, and with that thought, he pulled away after once more rolling his hips into her, enjoying the feel of her softly scented arousal coating his hardness.

She whined at the loss of him; he smirked arrogantly at the knowledge that _he_ had been the one who had gotten her into such a state. He knew without a doubt that if Naraku had tried this same route, seduction, rather than courting, she would have fought him, terror in her eyes and tainting her beautiful scent.

But with him, she didn't fight – she succumbed, immediately, responding beautifully and with innocent abandon to his every touch. It hardened him even more, and with a groan of pain and pleasure, he turned her once more onto her back, catching her hazy gaze with his own heavy-lidded one.

_One taste, _he mused, _I must have one taste first, before I take her forever as mine._

"Prepare yourself, little miko," he husked darkly as he slid down her body and pushed his way between her thighs, opening her to his gaze, and his touch. Before she could do more than stiffen in shock, he was tasting her, his slightly rough tongue stunning her mind as if she had been hit.

She arched off the furs again, a garbled shriek assaulting his ears, and he purred into her, even as he made sure to collect every bit of her spilt nectar that he could, her taste calling out his youki even further. His eyes hazed and went red, then, and with a last long, decadent lick, he growled deep in his chest, moving back up her body to position himself where he now desperately needed to be. She had absolutely _no idea_ how long he had wanted this, wanted her, and now he was finally poised to take her light for his own.

"Look at me, Kagome," he rumbled, sliding his big hands up her arms to cup her face demandingly, not moving until her eyes slitted open to stare at him in dazed passion. Even then, he wasn't sure she was really seeing him; she was so far gone in her pleasure that she had already descended into the precipice.

It was time for him to join her.

His eyes glinted darkly red as he bent to her collarbone and nipped, his fangs piercing her skin just slightly and drawing a tiny drop of blood. The scent and taste electrified him, as did her answering whimper. He moved slowly, surging forward just a bit, then retreating a little before moving back, rocking into her a little deeper each time. He watched carefully as he did; noting the uncomfortable expression on her face, he bent to kiss her, even as he opened his mind and began to channel her discomfort and the beginnings of her pain into his own body. He relished in the edge the pain gave to the pleasure he was almost drowning in. Being inside this woman was like nothing he'd ever felt before as her soul opened to his the same as her body was, and he shuddered in a pleasure so intense it bordered on agonizing as her light enveloped him for the first time.

Kagome, who'd been tensed terribly as he slid inside her, relaxed as the pain disappeared from one moment to the next, leaving her feeling merely full to the point of bursting instead, and she gasped as he finally came to a shuddering halt within her, the head of his cock pressed deep against the mouth of her womb and unable to go any further.

It was clear that he would not fit were he much bigger, and Kagome could only be glad that he wasn't – she didn't want to find that she couldn't take him. That would not bode well for this relationship she'd been commanded into so suddenly.

He held in place for several long, breathless moments inside her, and then, as she relaxed a bit more, her sheath clenching and releasing around him, he pulled back with a hiss, and then surged heavily forward again, burying himself just as deeply as the first thrust. And with wide eyes, her jaw dropped open as she gasped at the feel of it. That action was nothing more than an invitation to the inu Lord; before she even knew what he was about, he had stolen her breath again with a kiss that was just as deep as his thrusts were in her lower body.

Just like that, he had taken her over, rendering the sum of her existence to his presence within her flesh. Incoherent, all Kagome could do was gasp and shiver and moan, her sounds as old as the earth and just as enticing to the daiyoukai stretched out atop her as any sounds he'd ever heard in his life. She clutched at him, grabbing his shoulders as though afraid to let go, her tiny, rounded nails digging deeper into his flesh than he'd have figured they could, and he enjoyed every bit of it, purring deeper as it only added to the already overwhelming pleasure.

It was incredible. He couldn't think of any other word to describe what taking her was like. She felt like perfection, her body matching so well to his own, her softness cradling his hardness, and clenching around him like a hot silk vice. It was mind-blowing, every thrust and withdrawal rendering him even more stunned at just how magnificent she felt wrapped around him in passion. Every whimper and moan into his mouth only made him kiss her again, over and over as he'd pull away just enough to let her breath for a few moments, and then come right back in to take her mouth over again.

He could feel her soul rising against his own, its light dazzling and beautiful, awing him at the matchless depths of her purity and the sheer size of it. It was completely obvious now why Kanna's mirror had been unable to hold her soul, despite its status as a void. Her soul was too large, too bright, too _powerful _to ever be held by such a thing. But he... oh, he could, and _would_ hold it, wrapping his own dark one around it and protecting it from everything that would ever even think to endanger or darken it.

It was his, she was his, and what was his, he never let go of – ever. She would be no different; if anything, he would hold to her until the earth ended and eternity died. Not even the kami would take her from him, because if they tried, he would assault the heavens themselves with all his power to take her back.

It hadn't taken all that long, really, as this was her first time, to overwhelm her nerves with pleasure, and he could feel her completion hovering just out of her reach as she desperately strained for it. Levering himself up from her sweet mouth, he watched her, his eyes mere slits as he quickened his pace and force. Within moments of his heavy, fast rhythm, she finally came, throwing her head back and arcing her neck into prominence as she gasped out his name in shocked tones.

"Mate," he growled, his tone scorching her, setting her right back on the path to another orgasm just with its intensity, combined with his barely controlled visage and hot, molten gaze. His lip curled as she began to tighten again, and with a bare, stark expression on his face, he pulled away from her, his shaft quivering as it left her warmth. With no warning, he flipped her over, setting her onto her hands and knees before pressing her shoulders down, and re-entering her with jarring impact, startling a cry out of her.

"Oh, kami," she gasped, her mind barely functional. She was only able to focus on him and what he was doing to her, her nervous system simply overwhelmed and unable to function on a more than minimal level, taking in only what was directly affecting her. And his hard, powerful thrusts were pretty much it, as well as his claws digging into her hips, and the feel of his heavy balls slapping against her clit as his head dropped back in savage and overwhelming pleasure.

Lips drawn back from his fangs, Sesshoumaru's jaw was clenched tight as he became totally focused on his own pleasure, knowing that his was pushing hers along with it. Feral, focused, he rode her hard, driving them both up the slopes towards the cliff and poising them there, ready to fall into oblivion.

Kagome could only barely hold herself up under his driving rhythm, everything within her body winding up so tight she couldn't even breath anymore, and she knew that if he didn't finish soon, she'd pass out, because she was already starting to see black along the edges of her vision.

And with one final, harsh, unspeakably perfect thrust, the coil inside her burst, sending her screaming into the void of the little death as she did indeed lose consciousness for several moments. She didn't even notice as he rode her down, his own pleasure exploding from him and filling her, and he forced her aura into submission, winding his own immortal essence around her in protective layers as he howled out his conquest of the little miko he'd wanted for so long.

For endless moments he shuddered within her and all around her, his hips locked against her as he pulsed heavily within her. Finally, he finished, lowering himself over her back to catch his breath for a few moments before rolling over onto his side and taking her with him.

She moaned as she came to, her still-dazed mind slowly taking in that she was laying on her side with Sesshoumaru curled around her, his hold possessive and pleased. She could do no more than take notice, however, still panting heavily and trying to regain her sanity.

He was not afflicted in such a manner, however.

"Now you belong to me, Kagome," he said, his wicked voice doing terrible things to her with its dark, satisfied tone. "And all those others who had wanted you will be left in darkness, because I will never share you – or your light."

Something inside Kagome clenched tightly at his words – they were possessive in the extreme...

And a very clear warning, as well.

~oOo~

Morning came too soon for Kagome as she drifted awake to a certain soreness in her body, and a sense of being watched.

Slitting her eyes open cautiously, she looked around from her position on her side, but didn't see anything but the cave wall. Turning onto her back slowly, she pulled the blankets up to her chin, and sat up, turning her head to meet Sesshoumaru's warm, pensive expression.

She blinked, once again taken aback at the unexpected warmth in his usually icy gaze.

"Why do you look at me that way?" she asked quietly, almost timidly. "With that look in your eyes... usually, you're so cold, but..." she trailed off, flushing with embarrassment as he quirked his brow.

"Do you think I would be so to my own mate? My ice is for everyone else – but it is not welcome here between you and I. We will, after all, Kagome, be together for a very, _very_ long time." He watched her languidly from his spot near the fire, already dressed and ready to face the day.

Her eyes widened a little at his assertion. "Uhm... w-what do you mean by a 'very long time'? I'm still human – I won't live that long compared to you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said hesitantly, that fact oddly causing a thrill of pain somewhere in the vicinity of her heart.

"Why do you think I would ever give up something that is mine?" he asked, cocking his head to the side questioningly. "I would not have claimed you only to turn around and let you go in the short time that humans are given on this earth. No... you will not escape me, Kagome. Not death, neither time will free you of the grasp I have on your soul."

He regarded her for a moment, then finished with, "And I do seem to remember telling you that formality was rather inappropriate between us, mate."

Kagome looked away, unable to hold his gaze as his words brought back what those particular words had led to last night, her flush deepening, and her hands fidgeting where she had wrapped them back up in the blanket.

Sesshoumaru eyed her for a second, amusement lighting his eyes as he noted her embarrassment. _I wonder... will she always be so innocent? If the events of last night haven't changed her, she probably will._

"Come, mate, it is time to get up and ready yourself for the day," he said, finally removing his eyes from her and giving her a little breathing space. "After all, I still have a spider to kill." His voice went cold on the last words, and Kagome shivered – she was glad that he no longer looked on her as an enemy.

He could be so single-minded and implacable when it came to something he was hunting, and it was frightening in some ways. His intensity was overwhelming when in that mood, and it didn't even matter which lust he was catering to when on a particular hunt – his attention didn't waver from it for an instant until he'd gotten what he wanted.

With his eyes turned away, it seemed the best time to put the robe on and go to the pool of water to wash up, and so she slipped into it quickly, scurrying out of the bedding and to the back of the cave, bag in tow behind her.

Ten minutes later, she presented herself before him, dressed and ready to go, and he inclined his head in acknowledgment, standing and moving to the entrance of the cave, the already put out fire still smoldering slightly behind him. He stepped outside, and motioning for her to join him, picked her up and set her on Ah-Uhn, who was already saddled and bridled.

"Do you know where Naraku is hiding?" she asked, shivering. She could still feel the spider somewhere close, and despite Sesshoumaru's assurance, she couldn't help her fear of him.

The daiyoukai tilted his head into the morning breeze and closed his eyes, analyzing the scents carried on it, and then lowered his head in thought. After a few moments, he began to walk, saying over his shoulder, "He is close. Once we reach a suitable place for his attempted ambush, he will attack. I will kill him then."

Kagome nodded to herself, not surprised that he'd picked up on Naraku's proximity. She let her mind wander over all the happenings of the last few days, and frowned after a while as it finally occurred to her wonder about Sesshoumaru's actions in the confrontation with the others yesterday.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said slowly, feeling odd speaking to him without formality, and he tilted his head slightly towards her, letting her know that he was listening. "Why... why did you kill Kikyou yesterday?"

It was silent for a time, and she was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer, when he finally spoke. His voice was flat and cold as he did. "There was more than one reason. But most prominent was her danger to you." He flicked a glance over his shoulder at her. "I feel no remorse for what I did, Kagome. I enjoyed the feel of her treacherous throat in my hand, and dissolving it engendered no guilt within me. Does that bother you?" he asked.

She thought about that for a while, but finally shook her head. "A little, maybe. That enjoyment of killing... it's foreign to me. I've killed, too, I know that – but I've never enjoyed it. Still... I realize that it's different for you, as you're youkai, and I'm not, there's things about you I'll never understand, since I don't have a common frame of reference," she said pensively.

"I have no desire for you to be youkai. I wish you to stay as you are. The understanding that we have... it is enough," he said mildly, the ice once more gone from his voice.

_He doesn't want to change me... he doesn't want me to be anything other than Kagome, _she thought, with a peculiar feeling of relief. It had been so long since she had been wanted for herself, or not taken for another and then put down for her inability to _be_ that other, that she almost didn't know how to just accept it.

Nothing more was said for some time as Kagome lost herself in her thoughts, and Sesshoumaru waited for Naraku to realize that he had lost. He couldn't wait for the spider's attack, wanting nothing more than to spill his blood – after taunting him with his loss.

But after a little while, Kagome couldn't keep the question to herself any longer... "Sesshoumaru?" she said softly, continuing when she knew he was listening. "What... what made you change your mind? I mean, about... me. A Human. You tried to kill me several times, and it just, I don't know... makes me wonder."

She could see his face in profile, and it was easy to see he was thinking on her words. She gave him silence and waited patiently. Finally, he said, "In the beginning, I desired nothing more than for you to stay out of my way. But then... over time, I became fascinated, seduced, if you will, by the light of your soul. My darkness wanted it, wanted you, and I could only fight myself for so long."

"I never thought that you would admit to making a mistake, you know, about me," she said, a bit awed. "I would have thought it against your personality."

He paused in his step and looked at her fully for a long moment, and then continued guiding Ah-Uhn along. "Do you really think me so hidebound? Or is it that you think I am unable to do so due to pride? I am not such a fool, miko. It only wastes time to let your pride keep you from changing your behavior – and I have no desire to spend my life stuck in the shadow of my mistakes, unable to move forward. Unable to change. A being who cannot change will die. And of all things, this Sesshoumaru will always adapt. Never forget that."

She fell silent again as she took in his words, and now that she'd heard them, she couldn't say she was surprised. Sesshoumaru, it was true, was one being that would not be defeated, not even by himself, and he was right – if you couldn't admit your mistakes and change, then you'd eventually die.

"I see," she exhaled slowly, then stopped.

He waited for her to say something further, but when she did not, he spoke. "Are you displeased that I changed my mind about you, mate? That I decided I would have your light for myself?"

That surprised a blink out of her, and she stared at him for a moment, before a furrow appeared on her brow, and she sank into thought. _Am I? Am I upset that he claimed me, because his ideas about humans, and me, changed? Honestly... _"No... I'm not upset. How could I be upset that you realized that just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm worthless?"

"That does not answer the second part of my question. Are you upset that I claimed you?" he reiterated.

She shook her head. "I meant no to both parts of your question," she said gently, though she blushed to be speaking so openly about what had happened between them last night.

"And yet... I cannot help but wonder why you would be so accepting of being claimed by one who until now, you saw as an enemy." He did not look at her, but Kagome could almost see his curiosity in his posture.

"That's..." she sighed and looked down, "that question has a lot of answers, really. And just so you know... I haven't seen you as an enemy in a long time." She caught his sideways glance, and smiled. "But anyway, when I was with... Naraku, and he told me what he wanted from me, and also told me about you, while I didn't believe him at first, I couldn't help but think that if I was going to be taken for such a reason, I..." she blushed harder, to his instant fascination, "-would rather it have been you, than him."

He didn't say anything, but she knew he was listening intently, and wanted her to finish, so she did. "And then, when I saw that the well was gone, I felt so alone. But when you told me that I was yours, I thought that since I was here, and could never go home, then I'd have to make a life here, and like before, I'd rather have you than someone I don't know at all." She blushed even deeper, under his gaze, and finished, "And besides... what woman wouldn't be attracted to you? You're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen, and though I'm pretty young, I'm _not_ blind."

A slight smirk tilted one corner of his mouth, though she didn't see it, since it was on the side facing away from her. _Beautiful, am I, little onna? "_That is good to know, Kagome," he said complacently, one hand running through his silky locks, to Kagome's envy.

"Uhm..." she murmured, staring longingly at his hair. "You said last night that... mates... groom each other, ne?" she asked. He inclined his head in the affirmative, and Kagome finished, "Does that mean... can I brush your hair, too?"

He bowed his head slightly once again. "If you wish. This one would welcome whatever advances you choose to make towards him. Such things only draw a mated couple closer, and since mating is forever, that can only be a good thing."

Kagome shivered a little at the deep note in his silky baritone voice – and the thought that they would be together for, well... forever. That was a rather scary word, and it made her think... there would be no others for eternity?

"I don't know much about inuyoukai," she confessed, a suddenly uneasy thought going to what she knew of mortal inu. They weren't all that faithful... "but I know that normal inu... well, they aren't the type to stick with one female..." she trailed off, uncertain now. She didn't want to offend him but she had to know.

He chuckled, and she once more gaped at him in awe, that sound, and the fact that he was openly showing amusement that wasn't dangerous or sarcastic, still surprising her.

"Would such a thing bother you? Were I to take concubines to my bed?"

That question brought a sharp pain to her chest, and a scowl to her face. "Yes! I'm not about to share, Sesshoumaru. And damn it, you owe me that, at least. After all, you didn't even ask me about this whole-" she waved a hand around in the air, "-mating thing! It's the least you could do – I mean, what's good for the goose, is good for the gander, you know, and so, if you want to do such a thing, then I should be allowed, too, ne?" she asked sharply.

A low, resonating growl rolled out from him, then, and he stopped in his tracks to turn to her, eyes reddening and cheek stripes going jagged. "That will never happen, miko. You are _mine_, and I will not share you with another, ever," he said warningly.

"Then I expect the same courtesy, Sesshoumaru," she said quietly, her eyes sad.

He eyed her, the redness leaching away as he took in what she was saying, and he had to admit, he was pleased that she felt as possessive as she obviously did towards him.

"My question on the matter was, perhaps, not well done," he finally admitted, once he calmed. "And to answer yours... no, inuyoukai are not like mortal inu. We take one mate, and one only. After all, how could you break an eternal bond merely to rut one that you have no care for?"

A sigh met his words, and a small relieved smile, and he could not resist – not even with Naraku moving in, hoping to take the small miko back. He leaned in and took her lips without hesitation, sweeping inside her mouth as she opened for him easily and naturally. His clawed hands clenched with desire against her back where they'd come to rest, and he had to forcefully pull himself away from her, watching as she panted and pulled in air like a desperate woman.

Naraku was closing with them, and now was not the time to indulge himself in her any further.

Eyes closing for one moment, he clamped down on his desires with iron control, and when he opened them again, they were iced over and dangerous. "Ah-Uhn, guard her," he said, as he reached over and drew Bakusaiga with an elegance that denied the danger implicit in the motion.

Kagome, confused at first at his withdrawal and suddenly cold demeanor, understood when his hand moved towards his sword, and her heart beat faster at the knowledge that Naraku was coming. The dragon turned and moved faster than she thought possible across the ground, going to stand behind Sesshoumaru at a little distance, keeping the daiyoukai between them and their enemies.

Naraku arrived first, settling to the ground before Sesshoumaru, followed by all of his incarnations, save Kagura, who hovered just above them all on her feather. And incredibly enough, even though he held none of the jewel any longer, it was truly him – not another one of his puppets.

With a sneer, he eyed the daiyoukai holding his sword so calmly before him, not bothered at all by the fact that he was facing several opponents. "So, you think you can defeat all of us?" he sniffed, disdain in his voice.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, even that motion elegant and graceful. "Is there any one of you here that is truly worth my effort, hanyou?" he asked tonelessly.

To Kagome's surprise, Naraku opened his ubiquitous baboon pelt, and drew a sword of his own, though it was apparent that this one was merely a sword, and carried no power. _I didn't think he knew how to use a sword! _But then it occurred to her – even if the youkai he'd taken in didn't know how to wield a sword, Onigumo, the human bandit, had. But it was no odds that he was nowhere near as gifted with a blade as Sesshoumaru, and so Kagome wasn't concerned with that part of things.

What she _was_ worried about, was Kanna, Kagura and Hakudoushi.

But she wasn't the last to notice that Sesshoumaru himself didn't appear to be concerned at all, and she decided to stay out of it unless it appeared that she was needed.

"A sword, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked, amusement in his voice at that sight. "Are you truly that much of a idiot? This one was defeating his teachers hundreds of years before you were even born. Why do you even come against me, hanyou?" The scorn he felt towards Naraku was thick in his voice, and served to enrage the spider even further.

"I've come to take back what's mine, dog. The miko's light will be mine, not yours!" he shot back angrily, motioning his incarnations back.

At that, the daiyoukai actually chuckled, sarcasm liberally coating the sound. "Are your senses so poor that you cannot tell that she will never be yours? She is forever beyond your reach now, vermin – she belongs to me."

Stunned, Naraku looked from Sesshoumaru to her. And then rage swept into his red eyes - the truth of the inu's claim was written on her face. He didn't say another word, he simply attacked.

The moment that he did, Kagura swept her feather towards Kagome, frustrated rage on her face, making Kagome blink at her in confusion. _What's __she__ so upset about? _

"Bitch! How did you get one like Sesshoumaru to want _you_?" she hissed as she moved to attack.

Kagome brought up her bow, aiming dead center at Kagura's chest, suddenly understanding her anger. "Hey! I didn't ask for all this stuff to happen to me!" she yelled back, still holding her weapon steady on her attacker.

Kagura faltered at that, her confusion obvious. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said! He didn't exactly ask me, ya know! So you can just shove it, Kagura. Don't make me purify you."

The wind sorceress flicked disdainful fingers at her. "As if you could. Since I don't have my heart, I'd just regenerate."

With a smirk, Kagome nodded. "Sure... but it would still hurt like hell, and take a _long_ time for you to heal. Is it worth it?" she asked.

Eyes narrowed, Kagura considered that, and finally, reluctantly, snapped her fan shut completely, and moved back to hover near the others who were watching the two males fight.

That was when Kagome turned her own eyes on the fight, and her eyes widened in awe – Naraku and Hakudoushi were _both_ taking on Sesshoumaru.

And he was _whipping_ them both.

Neither male had managed much in the way of hits on the daiyoukai, but they were both showing signs of wounds – especially Hakudoushi. As she watched, spellbound, the boy tumbled out of the fight, tripped up and injured more by Sesshoumaru's whip. Kagome narrowed her eyes on Kanna, who had joined Kagura on her feather, and noticed the girl attempting to get a good position to use her mirror.

_Oh, no you don't! _she thought, bringing her bow up again and targeting them both. When the two noticed her flaming arrow pointed at them, Kagura cursed, and then moved back from the fight.

"Don't try it again, Kagura, 'cause if you do, I'll nail you, just like I said I would!" she shouted.

Keeping her bow to hand, she turned her attention back to the fight, and just watched, still awed as Sesshoumaru proved who the master at combat truly was. Even as Hakudoushi intervened again, knocking Bakusaiga away and into the top of a nearby cliff, the inu Lord simply reversed his maneuver, and leaped to grasp his sword once more, at the same time avoiding a blow by Naraku. As he grabbed his sword from the rock, he pushed off from the cliff-face, and moved straight as an arrow back at the spider, his powerful swing barely caught in time on Naraku's blade.

The impact, however, knocked the hanyou backwards quite a distance, and it was clear that he barely managed to retain his balance enough to land on his feet. Sesshoumaru, however, landed lightly on his own feet, stopped, and spoke mockingly to the injured spider. "How pathetic, hanyou. You thought you could take this one down? Obviously, you are more a fool than I had previously surmised."

At that point, Naraku cast away the sword and sprouted his tentacles, letting loose his disgusting half-spider form. "Then I'll just have to convince you otherwise, Sesshoumaru. Even if I cannot ever have the miko now, I can kill you both, and take the jewel back!"

"No, you cannot kill me, and you cannot kill her. The only one to die here today will be you," he replied, and without further ado, sped forward to once more engage his enemy in combat.

But it occurred to Kagome at that moment that Sesshoumaru actually couldn't kill Naraku – because his heart, like Kagura's, was elsewhere. The most he could do would be to decimate him, forcing him to flee again so that he could hide and regenerate himself.

It took a few moments to remember that she had most of the jewel. With that came the realization that she could be the one to give Sesshoumaru the ability to kill Naraku. Because the only reason he'd been able to separate his heart from himself and remain alive was through the power of the jewel, meaning that his heart was linked to it. All she would have to do would be to pour her power into it, forcing her purity to find the link with the spider's heart, and travel along it. Once his heart was purified, Naraku could be killed easily.

Hope lit her eyes when she realized that the end to the being that had haunted their lives for so long was so very close so suddenly, and she took ahold of the jewel, allowing her purity to rise to the surface and begin to infuse the chunk she held in her hand. Focusing on the power within the jewel, it didn't take long to find the link to Naraku's heart, and she immediately began to force her reiki down through it with a ruthlessness Sesshoumaru would have been proud of, not taking any notice of the sudden, shocked screech that came from the hanyou as she did.

Sesshoumaru, to his credit, did not falter in his attack, even as the hanyou desperately attempted to get away from him to get to Kagome and the jewel. And he did not miss the fact that Kagura didn't move to help her so-called master in any way. Apparently, she was hoping that whatever was happening, would be the end of the one who'd enslaved her since the moment of her creation.

Hakudoushi was too injured to help, even if he'd wanted to, and Kanna made no move that Kagura did not allow, and so, as Naraku's heart disintegrated into ash inside the vessel he'd placed it in, Sesshoumaru finished him, allowing Bakusaiga's power out to destroy the hanyou's body completely.

Kagome looked up at that last, despairing scream from Naraku, his eyes meeting hers with a look of hurt and betrayal that made her feel strangely regretful that it had all come out as it had. She could not help but feel badly for him – he was frightening, but in the end, he'd wanted to be loved, and gone about getting it in the only way he understood... forcefully. It was just too bad that he had been as warped and damaged as he had been.

Putting the jewel back inside its little pouch, Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to join her. She wasn't surprised when the daiyoukai moved with steady purpose to the limp figure of Hakudoushi and reversed his sword, thrusting it through the incarnation's chest and not removing it until the boy was completely destroyed.

She looked away, not being able to watch, but knowing that it had to be done – Hakudoushi was vicious, a true sociopath in his dark father's image, and he could not be allowed to live.

It was finally over.


	3. A Fate Never Seen

**Chapter 3: A Fate Never Seen**

Kagura moved her feather a bit away from the inu that had just killed Hakudoushi, watching him warily. "Are you going to kill Kanna and I in the same way, now, Sesshoumaru?" she asked suspiciously, waiting for him to look at her.

He studied her for a few moments, then sheathed his sword. Turning his back on her, he moved over to Kagome. "No. But if this one hears that you or the void are causing problems, he will hunt you down and do so at that time. This is your chance for the freedom you said you wished for - if you are intelligent, you will take it and never let this Sesshoumaru hear of you again."

The wind witch, however, did not immediately depart, instead, she cautiously floated to the ground to stand staring at his back with an odd expression in her eyes that Kagome found she recognized easily with what she'd noticed earlier. Kagura was in love with Sesshoumaru.

"Perhaps this one does not wish to leave your side," she said softly. "Surely, I would have been a better mate than this human girl."

Kagome turned her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's, wondering what he would say.

"For some, perhaps, but not for this one, Kagura. You do not understand what it is you speak of." He paused, then and looked at the wind witch over his shoulder. "I have already chosen the one I want; you have nothing to offer me. Take your freedom and go," he reiterated coolly, and then turned his head back once more to meet Kagome's steady, but uncertain gaze.

Without another word, and only a slightly chastising look at her doubts sent her way, he turned around, completely ignoring the disbelieving Kagura, and led Ah-Uhn from the area. His manner was so normal and blasé that Kagome had difficulty believing what had just taken place there, namely, Naraku's destruction after so long spent chasing him.

She figured it would take some time to truly sink in, especially with his completely unconcerned or celebratory behavior. It was no odds that if that fight had taken place between the hanyou and her former companions, they would be celebrating for days, most likely.

That begged the question... "Umm, Sesshoumaru?" He turned his head and looked at her again, not paying the slightest attention to the very visibly upset Kagura still standing in the same spot. "Well, now that that's over... what are we going to do?"

He cocked a brow at her as they headed under the spreading branches of the forest outskirts, and then an amused light entered his eyes, dispelling the coldness that had been there towards Naraku, and then Kagura. "Did you become so used to Naraku as a part of your life, that you have forgotten there is anything else to do?"

She blinked, surprised. "Well... I guess I have, come to think of it. I suppose that it's going to take time to realize that he's truly gone. We had always thought it would be a very difficult battle to destroy him, but you... you made it seem so easy."

"Hn. That is because it was. After all, little miko, he no longer had the jewel to fuel his power, or regenerate. Without it, he was no kind of opponent – even one such as Inuyasha would have been able to beat him easily as he was," he replied.

"Oh." She looked at him blankly for a moment. "I guess that's true, too. I hadn't thought of that, really, either. I suppose I got to used to his having the jewel and using it against us."

"He let his desire for you blind him to the danger of handing you the jewel. He was so sure that I could not take you from him, that he became overconfident, and that was his downfall." He shrugged. "It was a useful mistake for me, and I am not the type to give up an advantage."

"I'm sure," she said, a smile on her face at that. "But my question from before still stands – what are we going to do now?"

Amusement filled his voice, then. "It seems you are very tenacious in gaining what you desire. We go now to gather the last of the shards, and then we will confront Inuyasha, so that he may see the dissolution of the jewel he so coveted. Then, we will see what we will see."

Kagome had no desire to ask what he meant; she was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about, and didn't really want to think about it. So she moved her mind on to other things, and she suddenly remembered their earlier conversation, and a question she had wanted to ask before he had kissed her.

"I wanted to ask you earlier," she said slowly, "about what you said. You know... about inuyoukai taking one mate only. If that's true, how did Inuyasha...?"

There was silence for a few minutes, and Kagome began to wonder if she shouldn't have brought that up, a sense of anxiety swelling inside her, but her mate only turned his head to look at her, a rather surprised look in his eyes. "Why do you suddenly scent of fear, wife? Do you still think that I would harm you?"

She shrugged uneasily. "I don't know, do I? I really don't know you all that well, except as someone who has been an enemy in the past, and spoken of humans with hatred and disdain."

He nodded slowly. "It is true, I have no use for most humans. Most youkai do not. However, you are not most humans, and I will never harm you. It goes against the instincts of who I am to harm one I protect. And even more so a mate. One's bitch is never to be hurt."

_Bitch? _"So, then...?"

"In answer to your previous question, that is why I have had such anger towards my father. What he did in taking another over my mother, goes against every inu instinct there is – it goes completely against who we are. I have never been able to understand his actions, though I have tried, and it is this that originally occasioned my dislike for Inuyasha. However," he glanced at her once again, "he has now earned my enmity on his _own_ merits, and not due to the decisions of our sire. He has harmed the one I chose as mate, and that cannot be forgiven so easily, especially when he shows no real remorse for it."

_Oh, wow. Is it all instincts with youkai? Are they even able to love another? _Her heart fell a little._ Probably not..._

"So... it's just your instincts to protect what you see as your property, then. No different than your instincts to protect your lands. I see," she said tonelessly.

He shot her a sharp glance and came to a halt, turning to fully look at her, a stern expression in his eyes. "That is incorrect, Kagome. A mate is the most precious thing a youkai has, more important than anything else. Inuyoukai are extremely affectionate to their chosen female, as anyone who knows anything of us can tell you. Not even pups are cherished more than a mate – you are my prize, to be cared for above all, protected, desired, adored. It is the way of inuyoukai, and as I said before, it is who I am. There is no other way to say this."

Kagome had almost lost her breath at his words. "B-but that sounds like... love, and that's not possible!" she whispered.

He cocked his head at her and frowned. "I have heard the humans speak of this 'love'. But it seems to have many different meanings, and not all of them are good. I have seen those who claim to love bring harm to the one they claimed with that word. It seems to this one that such an... emotion is weak, and even dangerous."

"Depending on the person. Like Naraku. His definition of love was domination and control – but that isn't love. It's not the love that's bad, it's the people that don't really understand it and throw the word around easily," she said.

"Tell me, then... what is this 'love' to you? What does it mean?" he asked, even as he once more turned to lead the way.

"I'd describe it as what you said is how inu treat their mates. For me, it means wanting to be only with that person, and not needing another in that way. Wanting them to be happy, and taking care of them, giving them your all." She sighed, and looked down at her hands, tiny and slender, and let her mind wander back to her betrayer. "I... loved Inuyasha, once. But he killed it with his treatment of me, his constant comparisons to Kikyou, and then the final straw... his betrayals. It really hurt, and took a while to begin to heal."

Little did she know of the jealousy that statement rendered in her mate, but he controlled it; he had known for some time that she had looked on the hanyou with desire. "And now, miko?" he asked, a shadow of his jealousy spiking the tones of his voice.

She lifted her gaze from her hands at that note in his voice, and stared at his back, still finding it difficult to believe that he had claimed her as his, for eternity. Even in death, their bond wouldn't be broken. "Now?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit far away. "Now I have no desire to go back to him. It isn't my place. And since I'm _your_... mate... now, that's a moot question anyway. I don't see the point in worrying over what might have been – I'm a pragmatist, in the end. My loyalty is to you now. And I'm content with that, because I know that I can trust you not to throw me away as Inuyasha did. You have too much honor for that."

_So she knows that much about me, at least... _"It seems you know somewhat about me, little mate. What else do you know, I wonder?"

"I know that you keep your word, you don't lie, and you're implacable and deadly when crossed – you don't stop until you've corrected the problem. Like Naraku," she said slowly, her brow furrowed. _And that you're really, really gorgeous, and one hell of a lover, _she thought, blushing deeply at the sudden ache inside her those particular thoughts brought.

Sesshoumaru seemed to freeze for a second in his normal ground-eating stride, and Kagome blinked at the sudden surge of his youki that surrounded her. Until he turned to face her, and she caught the look in his slowly reddening eyes.

"Eep!" she squeaked as he pulled her from Ah-Uhn's back. In the next second, she found herself pinned against a tree as her new husband plundered her mouth and body, growling deeply the whole time. She didn't even fight it, and found herself pulled under as he stripped her clothes from her and twined mokomoko around the tree, protecting her back from the rough bark.

Within moments, he was also just as nude, and Kagome was astounded; he'd done it all without moving his head from her neck, where he was nibbling and sucking on her pulse as though he needed the feel of her blood pumping through her body to remain sane.

"S-sesshoumaru," she moaned, "what are y-you doing?"

"What does it feel like I am doing, little mate?" he asked, his head still buried in her flesh as he moved down from her neck, drawing a tightly furled nipple into his mouth, his lip curling in a silent snarl at her cry. A deep rumble came from his chest when she tangled her hands in his silver locks and pulled, her inflamed cries driving him to goad her higher up passion's peaks.

As the scent of her arousal suddenly surged, he found himself almost blacking out, and he snarled again as he stood back up and lifted her, pressing his iron hard length into her. His head fell back in savage ecstasy as she slid slowly down his cock. "So... tight!" he hissed out, eyes now completely crimson.

Kagome's eyes fell closed at the pleasure that poured through every bit of her body as he pulled her down onto his length, the feel of it rending a beautiful, deep sound of desire from her. The sound seemed to drive her lover crazy, and he slammed his mouth down on hers, sweeping in and consuming her completely, even as he surged into her repeatedly.

A high, keening sound left her lips as soon as he lifted his head to breathe, and he knew it would only be moments before she came, and he along with her. _No_ _one_ had ever drawn such an unbridled response from him in all his life – he'd always been in complete control of an encounter from beginning to end. But not with this female... the moment he even scented her desire, he was gone, taken over by an unbreakable need to feel the tight perfection of her young, nubile body around his flesh, and the embrace of her brilliant, warm soul as it illuminated his. It had been hard enough to fight _before_ he'd taken her, but now that she was his...

She tightened around him, so unbearably that even as she choked out her pleasure, he roared his own passion into the air, pounding into her rippling body uncontrollably as he filled her. Helpless in the face of one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had, he clenched his eyes shut and held on to her body as though she was the only steady thing in a world that was spinning out of control, and just enjoyed the agonizing pleasure.

Finally, he finished spilling inside her, and slumped against her. His arms wrapped protectively around her as he tried to regain his breath, and his strength from the weakness she'd drawn from him.

He pressed his mouth against her neck again, licking softly at her succulent flesh even as she whimpered in satiation. After a few minutes, he recovered, and stood upright, holding her trembling little body against him until she calmed. When she sighed, and pulled away from him a little, he looked down at her, amused when she flushed cranberry and couldn't meet his eyes.

"Still so shy, sweet mate. It is rather amusing," he murmured, his voice warm and intimate from the lovemaking. "But it would behoove us both to redress and continue on – we should not waste any more time."

That got her to meet his eyes as she gave him a reproving look. "Hey! This-" she blushed deeper, but held his gaze firmly, "-wasn't_ my_ idea! What made you go so crazy all of a sudden, anyway?"

He actually chuckled at her, rendering her speechless even as she sucked in a startled breath, her eyes going wide as he slid out of her, and set her down on her rather wobbly feet. "If you did not wish to be ravished, then you should not have been thinking naughty things, Kagome."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she choked out, aghast. _Does he read thoughts or something?_

He flashed her another amused look as he handed her clothing to her, and then began to redress. "Your scent of arousal. It called to me, telling me you were thinking of what we did last night."

She froze. "You can smell... _that_?" She didn't think she'd ever been so embarrassed in her life.

"Yes."

One word, but enough to make her want to sink into the ground. _That's it! No more thinking about all of that! But, oh... it did feel so good, _she thought, her skin pinking with heat again.

Sesshoumaru stiffened and eyed her hazily, before he shook himself all over and closed his eyes for a moment, to slam his iron control down over his desires. _Later, _he promised himself.

"If you do not want to be stripped again, I would suggest you find something else to think about, miko," he said firmly, and Kagome swung the door shut on those thoughts, forcing her mind to think about other things, and hurriedly finished dressing.

"Well," she said as she pulled on her pants, "what are we going to do about gaining the other shards? Kohaku has one, and Koga has two. But after that, I don't know about any others."

Sesshoumaru picked her up and settled her back on a patiently grazing Ah-Uhn's back and then turned to once more begin walking along, just as though that little tryst had not happened. After a few moments, he said, "We will track the ookami first – then Kohaku. Once we have those, we will know how many are left, and can consider what to do then."

She frowned. "Why are you worried about the jewel, anyway? You've never searched for the shards before," she said, curious.

"It is your responsibility, is it not?" he asked. When she nodded, he finished, "That is why. You are my mate, and this jewel belongs to you. I would not expect you to abandon your duty."

She smiled at him, surprised and pleased that he understood her need to finish the jewel, and make sure that it could not wreak any more havoc again. "I'm glad. I would hate to leave it unfinished, only to have some other crazy person decide to go after it. We'd just end up with another Naraku," she said, shivering at the thought.

He nodded in agreement, and then lifted his head into the breeze, and took a noticeable sniff. She looked at him oddly, confused when he began to lead them in a slightly different direction afterward.

"The ookami is not far in this direction," he said, and Kagome's eyes widened as she thought of something.

Eyeing him with concern, she wondered how to break Koga's obsession with her to him, but she needn't have worried. Smelling her sudden uneasiness, he spoke up. "I am aware of his insistence that you are his 'woman'," he said, distaste filtering through his suddenly cold tones. "He will be dealt with if he does not respect that you are a mated female now and out of his reach."

Her brow furrowed. "Well, I mean, really, why wouldn't he?" she mused to herself, and then looked up at his silver head. "Since you did say that once mated, it's permanent as even death can't break it, so there wouldn't be any point in him crossing you about it, right?"

"He is youkai, Kagome. He may choose to attack simply because I took something he wanted. His instincts will be to kill me out of a need for vengeance. However, since he is no kind of match for me, most likely he will not go so far."

Kagome blinked at that, taken aback. "Oh," she breathed. All she could think was that she hoped he was right and that Koga would leave it alone.

It fell quiet again after that, and Kagome clutched at the pouch the shikon chunk rested in, thinking back over the day, and trying to once more take in the fact that Naraku was gone. So much had already happened...

And the day was barely half over.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, considering how to deal with the ookami that they would soon be meeting. He was well aware that his little mate would not want Koga killed, however, if he refused to accept that she was taken now, then there would be blood spilled.

And that was not even mentioning what would happen if the inferior male let his temper overwhelm him, and decided to attack. He would not allow anyone to raise a hand to him, and not take them down, mate or not.

Perhaps he should allow Kagome to deal with the ookami, and see how that turned out. If she could keep the male from challenging him, then he would be amenable to leaving Koga alive. "Miko."

She looked over at him, blinking in surprise at his tone. "Yes?" she asked.

"If the ookami challenges me, he will die. If you wish him to live, you will keep him from doing anything foolish," he replied, and she knew he was deadly serious. If she wasn't able to keep a handle on the wolf prince, he'd be nothing more than a memory.

_Great! Koga's never been one for listening to me... or for rational thinking, either, _she rolled her eyes to herself at that thought. _And somehow, I have to manage to get through his thick skull._

_Wonderful._

She sighed and nodded – what else could she do?

It wasn't very long after that little exchange that Kagome could feel the shards, on their usual way in – at high speed. Sesshoumaru came to a halt, Ah-Uhn immediately following suit, and waited patiently enough for the wolf to arrive. Kagome, on the other hand, was busy wishing she could put this little encounter off, but since that wasn't about to happen, she watched the trees ahead closely, wanting to get it over with, instead.

In a high-powered shower of dirt, the oblivious wolf came to a screeching halt at Ah-Uhn's side, and clasped her rather cool hands in his own, staring up at her fatuously.

"Kagome," he greeted her, in a low tone he seemed to think was sexy. "How is my woman doing? And why-" he glanced suspiciously at Sesshoumaru, "-are you hanging around with _this_ dog, instead of the mutt?"

Pulling her hands away firmly, she smiled coolly at Koga. "Inuyasha and I aren't... getting along, right now, you could say. The reason I'm here, Koga, is that Naraku is dead. Sesshoumaru killed him not that long ago... a few hours earlier. It's time to gather the rest of the shards so I can destroy the jewel, and for that I need yours," she said.

Koga eyed her speculatively, obviously pleased at the news of Naraku's death. "Since Naraku is dead, and you aren't with Inuyasha anymore, why don't you just give _me_ the jewel – it would make an excellent mating gift," he said smoothly.

With a rather pointed smile, Kagome asked, "Oh, you mean you and _Ayame_ are finally making a match of it?"

He shot her a hard look. "No... I'm mating _you_."

"I'm sorry, Koga, but the answer to both your _questions_ is no," she said, pointedly emphasizing the word questions. "The shikon no tama must be destroyed, and the wish has to be the right one. I know what that is. And as for the mating thin-" she broke off, yanking away from the wolf's face that was suddenly thrust into her neck, as he inhaled madly for a moment.

Pulling back, he stared at her in shock, and then he yelped and jumped away from her, horror in his expression.

"What the hell?" he yelled, eyes beginning to bleed red. "Why do you smell like him?" he pointed at the daiyoukai standing there eyeing him with abruptly waning patience with a shaking finger.

"That has nothing to do with the shards, Koga," she chided firmly.

"I don't care about that," he shouted. "You were supposed to be mine, and now that damn dog," he pointed over his shoulder at the daiyoukai, "has stolen you away from me!"

She narrowed her eyes on him, suddenly getting irritated at the thickheaded wolf prince. "Koga, who told you that I was going to be yours?" she asked dangerously.

That shut him up faster than anything else ever had, and he stared at her gape-mouthed. It took him a few moments to shake his shock off, but when he did... "_I_ told you that you were going to be mine!"

"And why the hell do you think I'm going to put up with something like that? Have I ever agreed that I would be yours?" she asked sharply.

"W-well, no," he replied, taken aback at her manner.

"Then take a damn hint and leave me alone!" Kagome snapped, very tired of Koga's constant claims.

"What makes you think I would ever put up with you making my mind up for me? I can make my own decisions, thank you very much, and I never agreed to be yours. And besides, do I look like a piece of property that can be stolen? You never listened to me, and I'm not dealing with that anymore – if you try anything funny, Koga, I'll zap you. Now, hand over the shards unless you want Sesshoumaru to _take_ them from you," she finished, face flushed with anger, hand held out pointedly.

"You are too young to take a mate," Sesshoumaru spoke up suddenly, watching the wolf stare at his mate with a fine edge of disdain coloring his gaze. "It is dishonorable in the extreme not to listen to your chosen female's opinions, even if in the end you choose to act against her wishes. Perhaps you will learn from this and not make such an egregious mistake next time, ookami." He added his voice to Kagome's demand to hand over the shards. "It would behoove you to start listening now, and do as the Western Lady said." He lifted a glowing green hand pointedly and cracked his knuckles.

Koga snarled, insulted, but Sesshoumaru's youki began to rise and the wolf's instincts kicked in, warning him of danger; he would never win a challenge against the Western Lord, so without another word, he bent down to pop the shards out of his legs, and handed them to Kagome. With one final glare at both of them, he took off, humiliated and enraged, disappearing into the distance quite quickly, shards or not. He would not be making any further claims over Kagome – she had finally managed to get through to him.

Kagome watched him go with regret, really not having wanted to hurt the wolf prince, but not willing to put up with his thick-headed arrogance any longer. She had to admit, she was terribly glad not to have been tied to him for eternity – it would have been unbearable to be stuck with his immaturity and his self-centered tendency to run over everyone to get what he wanted.

"So... how do we find Kohaku?" she asked momentarily, glancing over at the daiyoukai who was eyeing the afternoon sun.

After a pause, he said, "The boy is hiding in Inuyasha's forest, near the village. He wishes to watch over his sister without her knowledge." With that, he took to the air, Ah-Uhn following obediently, and Kagome gathered that he wanted to get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible. But she couldn't help but worry about the young boy that fate had betrayed so badly – and fear what taking the shard meant for him.

Once again, Sesshoumaru showed his acuity, and his sensitivity to her and her thoughts and desires.

"Do not worry for the boy. The shard is what is holding his soul bound to his body, since the normal hold his body had to his soul was severed at Naraku's hands. When the shard is removed, I will restore his bond to his soul with Tenseiga." He glanced at her, noting her brilliant smile, and continued. "Kohaku has shown that he has honor, and strength of will; of all Naraku's slaves, he was the only one with the courage to fight the hanyou's control. For a human to do so... it was more than I had expected. And his sister, as well," he finished slowly, "she has shown loyalty in her treatment of you, and for that she will not lose her brother."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said, her voice soft and eyes glowing with happiness. He tilted his head in acknowledgment, his eyes once again warm as they rested on her for a moment.

He turned his gaze back to the front, then, and both fell into silence, happy enough with the quiet between them.

Sesshoumaru could not help but to think on his new mate, his wife; she was ever at the forefront of his thoughts. From the first, she'd been an enigma – his question to her in his father's bones had not been an idle one. He had always wondered what she was to be able to pull a sword that she shouldn't have been able to even move. But as time had gone on, he had become mesmerized by the light of her soul, pulled in by its addicting glow.

He had been silent witness to the void youkai's attempt to steal it, and its beauty and purity had astounded him, something within it calling to him in a manner he had never expected. From that moment, he had wanted to posses it – and her.

And now he did.

So many would think, at first glance, that he had followed in his father's footsteps and fallen prey to the same weakness, but they would be most mistaken. And it would not take them long to realize that mistake, and come to crave her as well. For in that, Naraku had been correct – youkai held dark souls, and Kagome called out to what made them youkai in the first place.

They would always want her light for themselves.

But none could have her, none but him, and that fact pleased him _immensely_. She was unique in all the world, and she belonged only to him.

For him to consider taking her as his mate, his wife, over a youkai female, she would have to be extraordinary, above the touch of any other female in existence. And she was, there was no denying it. There was not another like her in all the world, and there never would be, either. It was only fitting that she belonged to him, as he was also the most extraordinary – after all, there was not another like him in all the world, and there _definitely_ never would be.

They were suited to each other.

_No, I have not fallen to the same malady as my great and terrible father. I never understood his need of the hime, Izayoi. She was in no way out of the ordinary – of average intelligence, and with nothing more to recommend her than a fair face, and a less prejudiced heart than most. And to turn his back on everything that made him youkai, that made him inu... to abandon his mate, his wife, for any reason... I still do not understand._

_I do not think I ever will._

_She could not be anywhere near an equal to him... not like the miko is to me._

Kagome was intelligent; highly educated, with knowledge no one in his era had access to, she made him more than willing to give up his more taciturn nature and become almost loquacious in his desire to carry on conversations with her, to learn her mind, and more of her knowledge. _With her knowledge of things as they are, and the future of these lands... no one else could ever interest me as she can._

And in the same way, he found himself desiring to share his world with her; there were things, sights, that none but he had ever seen, and he wanted to take her to see those places. _Yes... once this is finished, we will travel. There are no limits, after all._

He glanced at her, only to find her lost in her own thoughts, and almost smiled...

_Inuyasha, you are truly a fool. But I find myself actually thankful for that fact. Now, you will languish in darkness forever, and I will spend eternity basking in light and warmth._

_How ironically fitting._

~oOo~

When they finally landed in a small clearing near the village, Kohaku did not even appear to be surprised by their presence, merely resigned – he could feel that Kagome had the rest of the jewel, and seemed to know exactly why they were there.

Landing lightly in front of a silent Sesshoumaru, he nodded at him, then looked with regret over at Kagome. "Please, Kagome-sama, tell my sister that I love her... and that I'm sorry for everything," he said, with a finality that made her eyes tear up.

"You will tell her yourself, Kohaku," Sesshoumaru cut in before anything else could be said. "Lay down on your stomach," he said, waiting while the startled young male obeyed. He drew Tenseiga, then crouched down, and using one lethally sharp claw, cut the shard from the boy's neck. In the instant that the shard was removed, he went limp, and the daiyoukai stood and swiped the sword of life over his small form, before standing and sheathing it, watching as the little taijiya shuddered, then once more began to breathe.

When it was clear Kohaku would be alright, he turned and handed the shard to Kagome.

Kagome let out a sharp breath as the young man began to move, relief making her almost lightheaded that it had worked, and Kohaku would have the chance to live, free of Naraku's control. With a smile, she watched him turn over and sit up, looking around at everything as though seeing the world for the first time... and in a way, he was.

He was no longer under the threat of control by the spider, and he could look at the world through the eyes of someone who was enjoying his freedom.

It was a very different thing, to look out at everything with eyes no longer dulled by the fear of what you would be forced to do next.

Sesshoumaru, once assured that Tenseiga had cooperated with him, had turned his attention in the direction of the village. It wasn't more than a minute or two before he said, "Inuyasha comes. He senses the jewel, and my presence." Looking back at Kohaku, he motioned for him to go stand beside Kagome and Ah-Uhn. "Guard my lady."

The young taijiya didn't say anything, not even reacting with surprise at the Inu Lord's words, simply doing as ordered, and Kagome took a moment to wonder... had Kohaku known from his travels with the daiyoukai before of his interest in her?

She didn't get a chance to ponder on it for too long, though, as Inuyasha's loud, colorful language was soon audible to everyone, and Kagome dismounted from Ah-Uhn, determined to deal with the hanyou once and for all.

At this point, with his betrayals of her, she couldn't even find it in herself to worry about him – if he ended up going to hell, so be it. Their paths no longer coincided, and she was done with giving him everything, and gaining nothing for it but betrayal and pain. It was _his_ actions that had placed her on the path she now walked, after all, and if he didn't like it, that was too bad.

_I suppose it's too late for him to learn any lessons about life. And I'm finding that I don't even care anymore. Let him go to hell if that's what he wants. Maybe in his next life, kami will address his mistakes in this one. I leave it all to fate – he's no longer my problem. I have a husband to concern myself with now._

And that's how Inuyasha came upon them – with Sesshoumaru standing before Kagome and Kohaku, his stance protective and aggressive. It was clear to Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku, who had also come, following along behind the hanyou when he'd torn out of the village with such enraged speed, that Sesshoumaru would not allow him anywhere near the young miko that had traveled with them for so long.

Of course, when Sango caught sight of Kohaku, her eyes clouded with grief – they all knew that Naraku had been defeated, since Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared, and she feared the fact that his shard would soon be needed so that Kagome could destroy the Shikon no Tama.

The little miko quickly took care of that fear, even as Inuyasha eyed his elder brother belligerently. "Don't worry, Sango – Kohaku's already been freed of the shard." At the slayer's astonished expression, Kagome smiled. "Sesshoumaru revived him after the shard was gone – you don't have to worry about losing him because of that ever again."

A sob shook the proud elder taijiya's frame at the release of so much tension, then, even as Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Keh! So... you've gathered Kohaku's shard. Now you gotta go chase down the stupid wolf and take his away. And then what? You gonna take the jewel for yourself, bastard? Was all that crap about not needing it really just a load of bullshit?" he taunted.

Everyone in the clearing except Kagome and Kohaku were taken aback at the sudden change in Sesshoumaru's demeanor as he actually chuckled with sarcastic amusement at his brother.

"You are a fool, Inuyasha, as I have said before - repeatedly," he said finally, eyes alight with something that had every hackle the hanyou possessed raising. "As much of one as Naraku was. I do not care about the Shikon no Tama, except in how it affects my miko. It is her duty to destroy it – and this one will see her finish that duty."

"_Your _miko?" Inuyasha snarled dangerously, immediately bristling at that statement.

The voice that answered stunned him so badly that he actually stumbled backwards.

"Yes, Inuyasha... _his_ miko. I belong to Sesshoumaru, now, and you are no concern of mine." Ignoring his shocked and befuddled expression, as well as Miroku's and Sango's, for the moment, she opened her hand, and pulling the pouch that contained the rest of the jewel out, she placed what was, indeed, the final shard into its place, and then closed her hands. Eyes sliding shut, she poured her reiki into the jewel, forming it once more into a single entity, and purifying it completely at the same time.

And then she held it up for everyone to see, so all would know it was whole once more.

"And now it's time to rid this world of the threat this thing represents," she said, staring at the Shikon with wise eyes. "It is said that only the right wish will destroy it, and I thought for many months on what that could possibly be. I think that I have finally figured it out," she sighed.

Miroku regarded her steadily, somehow knowing that she had, indeed, come across the correct answer. "You have my support, Kagome. Do what must be done," he said, and Sango, eyes still drenched, nodded.

Kagome smiled, ignoring Inuyasha's sputtering, and met her husband's eyes as he glanced at her over his shoulder, his expression clear in support of her. "I wish that whatever kami deem should happen, happens," she said, her voice strong and clear. There was silence in the clearing for several moments as everyone within it watched the jewel fade away with one last, bell-like chime. She could see the pride in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked at her, and it made her feel wonderful – not once since he'd taken her from Naraku had he made her feel inferior in any way, as Inuyasha had always done.

Sesshoumaru's gaze, however, iced right back over as he turned to look at his younger half-sibling, his disdain of the hanyou that had caused such harm to his miko wife clear in his expression. "And now you have no reason to delay your departure to hell, Inuyasha," he said coldly. "Naraku is dead, and the jewel you both coveted so much is gone."

With a sadistic smirk at his suddenly wary brother, Sesshoumaru stepped back, and it quickly became apparent why: a portal was opening in the ground before them all, and as the rest of the group of people stared in shock, Inuyasha watched with trepidation.

Kagome caught on quite fast. "Kikyou's returning to take him to hell with her, now that Naraku's gone," she blurted out, eyes wide. She glanced at the daiyoukai she was mated to. "How did you know this would happen?" she asked.

"I did not, not for certain, I only suspected," he replied calmly, though he was paying close attention to her reaction. "Do you intend to interfere?"

She shook her head, holding his gaze solemnly. "Nope. He's made his choices, and it's not my problem any more."

He was more than pleased at her words, her scent giving off her complete sincerity – she would not stop what was about to happen.

It was clear that neither Sango nor Miroku would interfere, either, and Sesshoumaru wasn't really surprised at that – their loyalty had always been more to Kagome than Inuyasha, and once he'd betrayed her...

It didn't take Inuyasha more than a few moments to realize just how alone he was, as he watched Kikyou's shade rise from the ground to stand before him. "It is time, Inuyasha. Naraku is dead, and now you must fulfill your vow to me." She turned hate-filled eyes on Kagome, then, ignoring Sesshoumaru's warning growl, and smirked, a jagged, grotesque parody of the younger miko's own, brilliant, loving smile. "And there is no way you can stop me this time, bitch – I will see you suffer with his loss for the rest of your useless, wasted life."

Before anyone else could say a word, a shocked Inuyasha spoke. "Kikyou! Is that the only reason you want me to go to hell with you – to upset _Kagome?_"

The dead woman glared at him. "What other reason could there be? Except to make you suffer in hell with me. Did you think I wanted you there because I cared?" she taunted. "Fool... you are merely a hanyou, beneath me in every way. I was lonely, in my first life, and that's why I spoke to you, no other reason. If you had become human, perhaps I would have given you a chance, but you didn't, and it is a moot point. You gave your word, and I'm going to make sure you hold to it. It's the only way to make Kagome suffer."

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a smirk, even as Kagome sighed, saddened that Inuyasha had been so foolish as to give himself to such a woman. But as she'd said, it wasn't her problem any longer – he'd made his choices of his own free will, and now it was time to pay the piper. She was pulled from those thoughts by her husband's voice.

"You are mistaken, wench," he said, his voice filled with arrogant amusement. "Kagome does not care what Inuyasha does any longer – he has no hold on her whatsoever."

The shade of Kikyou glared at the daiyoukai, then turned to look at Kagome with heated eyes. "She lies to save face! Everyone knows of her feelings for the hanyou, and that she wants to be his wife!" Inuyasha even nodded at that – for so long Kagome had worn her heart on her sleeve when it came to him that even above his shock at Kikyou's words, and her true character emerging, was his belief that Kagome still loved him.

"That's pathetic, Kikyou. You can't face me directly, so you have to use someone else to try to hurt me. It won't work, though. Sesshoumaru is right – Inuyasha has no hold on me at all," Kagome responded.

"W-what?" Inuyasha croaked.

Sesshoumaru's smug smirk widened, an expression of true pleasure crossing his face openly for all to see. "As a former miko, do you not know of inuyoukai and their mates?" he asked. "Once mated, a pair is linked forever, even into death."

"So?" snapped Kikyou. "All that means is that I should have let him mate her – and then taken him away. Still, this works, too. Now she has no hope of happiness!"

"The half-breed matters not to her happiness at all, miko," he said coolly, "because she is the mate of this Sesshoumaru. Her happiness is dependent only on this one – and you will find that she is quite happy, correct, little mate?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her again, even as he ignored everyone elses shocked reactions to his words.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, nodding. "Yes," she said softly, though her voice was easily heard by all, "I am very happy as your wife, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha, by this point bound by Kikyou's spell and unable to move, nonetheless gaped in shocked dismay at the words that he'd just heard. He couldn't believe it... his brother, the human-hating bastard of all bastards, had taken _Kagome_ as his mate, and Kagome accepted him, and was _happy?_ He couldn't believe it – he felt like he'd just wandered into a nightmare where nothing made any sense anymore.

Kikyou had never loved him, and was simply using him to try to hurt Kagome, who she despised, and Kagome had allowed his half-brother, who had always hated humans, and him, to mate her? And she was turning her back on him, allowing Kikyou to drag him to hell?

"K-keh," he said weakly, beginning to struggle against the spell, no longer having any desire to go to hell, giving up his life for a vindictive, hate-filled shadow of a woman. But he couldn't seem to break free, and he looked over pleadingly at Sango and Miroku, and then at Kagome herself, guarded on each side by Kohaku and Ah-Uhn, and in front by Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou, on the other hand, was paying him no attention whatsoever, her eyes locked with Kagome's as though to test her veracity. And once she realized that Kagome was, indeed, telling the truth about her lack of love for Inuyasha, she let out an enraged scream, violent hatred bleeding into her eyes as she realized that it had all been for naught.

Kagome watched with rueful sadness as her once best friend was bound even tighter, and shook her head as he cast his eyes her way in a sudden panic. It was just too bad that he had to pay for his dishonorable behavior in such a manner, but that was fate's and the kami's decision, and she wouldn't attempt to interfere.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said, regret staining her voice. "But this is the price, I suppose, for your actions. Kikyou will find the price for _her _actions very high when that portal closes, and in the end, will regret every bit of her hateful deeds. But it'll be too late for you. I can only hope that in your next life you're a lot smarter, and don't make the same mistakes. You won't be meeting Kikyou, though – she won't be reincarnating again."

"Kagome, no," Inuyasha cried, his eyes disbelieving. "You don't mean that, you can't mean that! You love me, I know you do!" he yelled, his denials gaining momentum as he went.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him, a suddenly calculating look on her face, and Kagome felt a shiver go through her; what was that madwoman planning now?

She found out with Kikyou's next words.

"It appears that my original plans will not do to gain that which I desire; the pain and suffering of Kagome and Inuyasha. So I think that I will revise my plans," she said, an expression of hatred and gloating on her face. "Since Kagome has now given herself to the beast, I will leave Inuyasha here – at least this way, he can suffer through his inability to have that which he craves, and Kagome will have to deal with his unwanted presence, and the trouble he will cause in her new _relationship_," she said spitefully. And then she glanced at the powerful daiyoukai standing ranged against her. "And to make sure that you cannot end my amusing little drama, I will make sure that you cannot kill Inuyasha. His life will always be mine to end as and when I see fit."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his pinking eyes on her, and everyone else watched in shock as Inuyasha suddenly glowed a brilliant purple, before being released from the previous spell. Kagome watched on in dismay as Inuyasha completely ignored Kikyou and turned to stare at her with a determined expression in his eyes.

Shaking her head almost despairingly, Kagome turned to stare at Kikyou. "You've really done it now, Kikyou. You're going to regret ever being created by the kami. I feel sorry for you," she finished sadly.

"_I do not need your pity_," the dead miko spat, her virulent hatred almost visible.

But before she could finish, a shimmering began in the air around her, and it was her turn to be held immobile as two figures began to appear between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Before the two could even be fully seen, it was clear what they were, the very air around them rich with power...

Kami.

The aura of sheer, overwhelming _presence_ was impossible to miss, and Kagome had a slightly uneasy feeling watching as they became fully visible. _Why would the kami become involved in a feud such as this? _she wondered. _Although... maybe it's because Kikyou was supposed to be a representative of them, and she betrayed her calling to turn to darkness?_

The strained silence continued after the two had fully materialized, and Kagome watched breathlessly as they looked first at Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru – and then turned to Kikyou with disapproving expressions on non-faces.

"You, once chosen priestess, are our greatest disappointment. You have fallen so far into darkness that even Sosa does not know you. The spell you have just pronounced on the hanyou will not avail you of your desired revenge, woman – you had no cause to attempt to harm either of the people here that you hate so much." The second kami, faceless and nameless, began to speak as the first one fell silent.

"No, instead, Kagome's wish will usher in what we desire to come to pass." With a long glance at a stiffening Sesshoumaru, they both nodded in satisfaction. "Listen, then, to what will be. Inuyasha, for your mistakes, you will be returned to a childish state. You did not have a chance to learn honor, since you were abandoned and reviled as a small child, forced to raise yourself with no guidance from anyone. This is the only reason that your punishment is not really a punishment, but instead, a chance to grow and learn, _correctly_ this time."

The first kami looked at Sesshoumaru, then.

"You should, as his elder brother, have taken him under your wing, and raised him. Your anger at him for his treatment of your mate is justified – yet at the same time, it is not, for if you wished him to have honor, then you should have taught him such. One has little time for honorable pursuits when trying to survive the assassination attempts of two races. For your oversight in this, your refusal to do your duty to one of your blood, simply because you were angry at your father's choices, you are now bound to provide, train, and protect the child your brother will be, until he is adult once more."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, worried at how he would take such a thing, and still astounded at the interference of the gods, let alone at what they were saying. But it appeared that the daiyoukai didn't know how to take what he was hearing – his eyes were slightly wide as he took in their words, but at the same time, didn't. It was clear he was too stunned to make any sense of what was being said.

Sango and Miroku watched, breathlessly, as the kami both turned to Kagome at that point.

"Kagome. As Sesshoumaru must be the father, so must you be the mother. You will raise him well, there is no question about that. It will be difficult to take care of one who hurt and betrayed you, but you will rise above, as you always do. You know our words are true – Inuyasha could hardly learn honorable behavior when consumed with simply surviving. This time, he will not have that bad upbringing - and so, if he still turns out as he is now, then it will be on his own head, and he will face our punishment at that time."

Staring at the kami with confusion, and then at Inuyasha with trepidation, Kagome watched as they spoke their final words to the shocked hanyou. "This is your only chance to get things correct, Inuyasha. If you do not learn from it, then you will be lost forever to the void. There is a lesson for all of you in this, and that is the only reason we, as the kami, are interfering in this matter."

With the still-stunned silence hovering over all in the clearing, Inuyasha became enveloped in a cyan-blue glow, one so bright that none could look at it. Once it faded, though, there were various sounds of surprise and shock – for on the ground before Sesshoumaru, where once an adult Inuyasha stood, was a tiny hanyou male child, little more than a toddler, really. Instantly, Kagome's heart twisted – he was adorable... and frightened, it appeared, and when the young miko moved towards him past her mate, the little boy turned wide eyes on her, took a sniff in her direction, and then threw himself into her arms, sniffling and shaking in fear.

"The child Inuyasha does not remember his adult actions, or his previous life. He equates your scent with safety, however, Kagome, and it will remain that way this time around. We will be watching," they warned, though it was more directed at Sesshoumaru than Kagome. Turning to look once more at an enraged Kikyou with an air of finality, the kami shook their heads at her.

"Our time here is done, and so is yours. As we dissipate back into our realms, you will simply dissipate as though you never existed. Go now into oblivion, Kikyou." And with that, they disappeared, Kikyou's despairing scream echoing in the clearing and causing a tiny Inuyasha to clutch to Kagome's clothing in fear at the loud noise as she faded away into nothingness.

Uncertain, questions in every set of eyes in the clearing save for Inuyasha's, the silence extended as they all waited to see just how Sesshoumaru was going to react...

Especially Kagome, as she held a tiny, frightened child to her and tried to think past the shock.

_Oh... what were the kami thinking, to do something like this?_

~oOo~

Brief Author's Note: I had planned to end this at three chapters, however, this little plot twist occurred to me, and I chose to go ahead and add it. Therefore, there will be at least one more chapter, possibly two, depending on how I play this out.


	4. New Realities

**Chapter 4: New Realities**

Silence filled the clearing the kami had faded from, save for the tiny frightened whimpers of a very young Inuyasha. Kagome soothed him, running her fingers through his hair automatically, not even thinking of what she was doing as she stared with worried concern at Sesshoumaru's rigid back.

No one could even bring themselves to believe what had just happened, despite Inuyasha's obvious reversion to childhood. It was just too shocking, too strange, too different a fate than any of them had ever expected for the hanyou son of the Inu no Taisho.

But in a way... it made sense. As Kagome ran the words of the kami through her mind, she knew they were right. For if Sesshoumaru had taken up his duty to his only sibling as he should have after their father's death, things would have turned out very differently for all of them.

More than likely, she wouldn't even have been brought back through time, and she would not now be Sesshoumaru's mate.

Somehow, he seemed to pick up on that thought, for his voice rumbled through the clearing in negation.

"You would still have come here, and still I would have taken you as my own. A fate such as the one you have could not be turned aside by different choices." He slanted a glance at her from the corner of one golden eye. "Even had I taken Inuyasha in, his fate with Kikyou would have played out in a similar manner, and you still would have been brought back to this world. After all, you were made to be the mate of a youkai – the kami created you to be the biggest temptation to one of my kind that ever existed."

Everyone listened, spellbound, to his words.

"Even with this rather... unexpected... result, I would not change things – for I am still the one that has you – you and your soul in all its brilliant glory are still mine."

Kagome blushed, a small, pleased smile flitting over her features at his words. She couldn't deny that what he had said made her feel happy, because it meant that he truly did care for her – _her_, not a shadow of someone else, and not for what she could do. But she was still concerned about Inuyasha, and what was going to happen now.

She sighed and looked up at Sango, catching the taijiya's eyes on her, and smiled wryly. "Well, the gods always did like messing with me, ne?" she asked, and Sango choked out a surprised laugh, accompanied by Miroku.

Glancing around, even Kohaku seemed amused, and she shrugged. "This is going to take some getting used to... I mean, I suppose I was used to playing mother to Shippo, but now Inuyasha, too?" She shuddered after a moment as something occurred to her. "Oh, lord... can you see those two now? Shippo's going to have a heyday picking on Inuyasha!"

More hesitant laughter came then, and Kagome looked down into her lap at the now dozing child laying across it, then back over at her mate. She was still so uncertain of his response. Finally, she couldn't take the tension, and said, "Sesshoumaru?" in a small, worried voice.

After a few moments, he turned to face her, eyeing the child in her lap with a small amount of displeasure, but no real hatred, and Kagome breathed a little bit easier.

"I will not go against the words of the kami – it is pointless to do so even for one such as I, and I am not unaware of that fact." His eyes lingered on the two of them for several moments, and his expression smoothed, something odd flashing through his eyes, gone as quickly as it came.

She shivered at the look, not certain what to make of it, but sighed, and turned her mind to dealing with practical matters.

"So much has changed in this one day," she said wearily as everything began to kick in, "my whole future changed since just yesterday. What are we going to do now, Sesshoumaru? Where will we live?"

He didn't answer at first, walking over to where the Tessaiga had fallen from Inuyasha's hands, and picking it up, even as Kagome cried out in fear that the sword would once again reject him and cause him untold amounts of pain.

It didn't, instead sitting quiescent in his hands, and everyone blinked at that, save Sesshoumaru himself. After a few moments of looking the tattered blade over, he slid it into his obi and turned back to her, motioning for Ah-Uhn to come forward.

"Why does Tessaiga accept you now?" Kagome blurted, confused.

"Inuyasha is unable to wield it at this time, mate, and it will never accept the hand of anyone without my sire's blood, save you. Since he cannot use it for now, it falls to me. Most likely, once Inuyasha is of age and experience to once again bear it, it will once more work only for him," he responded easily.

He didn't seem to be upset by that, and Kagome understood – he had Bakusaiga, he had no need to rely on his father's strength, when his own was so devastatingly potent. Nonetheless, he was not about to allow anyone else to gain the sword – it was meant only for ones who carried his father's blood.

And Inuyasha would need it still to seal his youkai blood away.

She looked down at the little boy in her lap and sighed, eyes running over his childish form. _He looks so cute, but so scared and sad, _she thought wistfully. _Is this what he looked like after his mother died?_

She found it impossible to dig up the anger she'd had towards him – at least, the anger she'd had towards his adult form. This child was still innocent, and knew nothing of any wrongdoings he'd committed in another life.

Shaking her head, she gathered him to her chest and stood, settling him gently on Ah-Uhn where he curled up in a little ball with a slight whimper and drifted deeper into sleep. With a slight smile at his demeanor, Kagome let her eyes linger on him for a few more seconds, and then turned to face Sesshoumaru and her friends.

"So... what now?" she reiterated to her husband, since he had not answered her previous question on that same issue.

"We will travel to join Rin and Jaken," he said after a moment, looking up at the darkening sky thoughtfully. After a few seconds of pondering something, he looked over at the monk and taijiya. "Where is the kitsune?" he asked.

"Oh, um, Shippo's with Kaede," Sango answered nervously, not wanting Kagome to leave so soon, yet not knowing how to stop things. Glancing at her brother, she shook her head – things had happened so _fast_.

Knowing what Sesshoumaru was about and grateful for his acceptance, Kagome smiled at Sango. "Would you take me to go get him and say goodbye to Kaede, Sango?" she asked, not noticing Sesshoumaru's disapproving expression.

Miroku did, though. "Kagome-sama," he said, eyeing the daiyoukai uneasily, "perhaps it would be better if Sango brought Kaede and Shippo back here? I do not believe Sesshoumaru-sama is very happy with the idea of you going someplace he is not."

Blinking, rather surprised, Kagome turned her head to look at the inu Lord. "Sesshoumaru? Why would you be bothered? Naraku's gone now, and Inuyasha can't do anything to me..." she trailed off curiously.

He tilted his head as he considered her, then said, "Naraku is not the only danger, little mate. There are many other dangers to be wary of. I will not tolerate anything that would take what is mine away – or attempt to do so. And at this time, there is a group of bandits lingering far too near this village for me to allow you to leave my sight."

Kagome gasped in shock as did the others, and the first thing out of her mouth was, "Bandits! I can't leave them to go off and be safe while bandits are threatening my friends!"

He cocked a questioning brow at her. "And what are you able to do against human bandits, Kagome?" he asked.

She scowled at him, her temper heating. "I'm not useless, Sesshoumaru! I can fight – arrows work just as well against humans as reiki-infused ones work against marauding youkai."

Miroku chuckled as Sango looked between the two uneasily, but neither paid any attention.

Sesshoumaru eyed his wife carefully, and then inclined his head at her, noting her determination. "Very well, I will take care of this problem." He turned to Miroku. "I leave her in your care, houshi – if she is not with you and safe when I return, there will be consequences."

Miroku swallowed hard but nodded, immediately taking his meaning, and Sesshoumaru addressed Kohaku. "Come with me. With Inuyasha now a child once more, it will be your duty as the most experienced warrior along with the houshi and your sister to see to the defense of your village." With that, he walked away, leading the male taijiya in the direction the bandits were hiding, not another word crossing his lips.

Kagome stared after him, nonplussed. Apparently, he did not want her fighting. She'd have to have a talk with him about that when he got back. As he disappeared from view, Kagome turned to the couple. "I guess we should go down to Kaede's and let her know about all the strange things that have happened today," she sighed, resigned to a _very_ long conversation.

Leading the way into the village, Kagome explained about Naraku's demise, filling the two curious people in on all that had happened just that very morning.

The story kept them busy all the way back to the elder miko's hut.

~oOo~

Kaede sat back, shifting her old bones as she listened to the tale of all that had taken place in the last few weeks of Kagome's life. Her eyes continually wandered to Inuyasha, taking note of his determined clutching to Kagome – and Shippo's resentful glares at the hanyou child.

_Kagome will have some trouble there – or would, _she amended to herself, _if it were not for Sesshoumaru-sama's presence. Shippo will not dare too much with the daiyoukai always watching. Then again, it is most likely he will not allow Inuyasha to cling to Kagome so, either – he, I am sure, will want children of his own, and would expect them to take precedence._

Her thoughts were pushed aside as Kagome began to speak of Kikyou's fate, and Kaede could feel nothing but sadness at the young woman's hesitant words.

"I'm sorry, Kaede, but... I didn't think you'd want me to hide this from you," she finished up sadly.

With a sigh, the elderly priestess shook her head. "I would not want ye to lie to me, Kagome, ye are right. This fate was handed to my sister for her actions, and she brought it on herself. There is no one to blame but Kikyou for this." Changing the subject, she asked, "Tell us more about Sesshoumaru-sama. What were his reasons for taking ye as a mate, child, or did he tell ye?"

With a flush, and a glare at Miroku for his loaded chuckle, she said, "He said it was for the same reason Naraku wanted me. Illumination." She turned her hot face to the floor as she thought back to the night before. "Naraku said that youkai have dark souls, and that mine is light. He said... that youkai would always crave my light, because darkness always craves to be illuminated. Sesshoumaru agreed."

Nodding, Kaede considered that for a few minutes. Then she spoke.

"Aye, he was correct, child. Ye are a temptation to any youkai with your pure soul made of light, and it will always be that way. It is good, I think, that Sesshoumaru-sama has claimed ye – he is honorable, and will care for ye, rather than one like Naraku getting his hands on ye. Ye will be safe."

"But... will there not always be youkai who come after her anyway, Kaede-sama, mated or not?" asked Sango, a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh, aye, probably – but her husband is more than capable of defending her from them. And as she is his lifemate, there would be no point in any others pursuing her once they were made aware of her status," the elderly woman replied.

An amused look passed through Miroku's eyes, then, and he asked, "Tell us, Kagome – how did Koga take to this news?"

At that question, Kagome rolled her eyes, even as she sniffed the cooking meal appreciatively. "That smells so good, Kaede!" Turning to look over at Miroku, she chuckled. "As for Koga, it didn't go over too well, as I'm sure you can imagine. I finally had to beat him over the head with the news that I would never have been his even if it weren't for Sesshoumaru, that just because _he _said I was his woman, didn't mean anything, since _I_ never said I'd be his woman. I won't be seeing him again, that's for sure."

Her attention was dragged down to her lap as the once more snoozing Inuyasha started to awaken, the smell of food pulling him from his sleep. Everyone stopped and watched to see what the now small hanyou would do, though Shippo continued to glare just a bit in the child's direction.

The little boy looked around, suspicion writ large in his gaze as he eyed the strangers in the hut. Kagome looked down at him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly, and the child looked up at her with wide golden eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. "Are you okay?"

He sniffled, then shook his head. "My mama's dead," he whispered. "People tried to kill me after she died. Are they gonna try to kill me, too?" He indicated Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo, fear in his gaze.

At that, Kagome's heart was almost ripped from her chest as she met everyone's solemn eyes, Inuyasha's words even making Shippo stop glaring at him. After a silent moment, she pulled the young hanyou into her lap and cuddled him.

"No, Inuyasha, they won't, and I won't let anyone hurt you, anyway. Do you know where your father is?" she asked, wanting to see how much he knew of his family situation.

"He's dead," the little boy said softly. "He died when I was born."

"Do you have any other family?" she prompted, wanting to see if he knew about Sesshoumaru.

"Mama said I had a half-brother," he replied slowly, clutching to her shirt, "but I never saw him."

"Well, you're going to be living with your brother from now on, sweetie," she said, smiling at him and trying to cheer him up. It was pretty apparent that the kami had reverted him to the age he had been when his mother died – seven or so. It seemed as if every bit of his life after that point had been erased.

"I don't want to leave you," he whimpered at that, clutching at her harder. "You smell safe."

_I smell safe? How does that work, I wonder? _she chuckled to herself. "You won't be leaving me, Inuyasha – I'm your brother's wife. He's busy protecting us right now from some bandits, but he'll be back soon, okay? Until then, just relax – no one here will hurt you."

The small hanyou eyed everyone in the hut for a moment, but nodded, and curled back up to Kagome, unwilling to be parted from someone who was guaranteeing safety. His actions gave her a very good idea of the things he'd been through after his mother's death.

It saddened her, and she was suddenly very glad that his life this time around would be different.

Shippo had watched Inuyasha, and was at first very jealous of the fact that his spot in Kagome's lap had been usurped by him. But as he took in the small hanyou's fear and the shivers that kept running through his tiny frame, he began to feel bad for him, instead.

He was just as much an orphan as Inuyasha – but he was full youkai, and didn't have other youkai chasing him down and trying to kill him just because he was half human. It made a big difference. Sure, if other predator youkai had come across him, they would have seen him as prey, being as he was small. But he wasn't _deliberately_ hunted because of what he was.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had youkai searching him out trying to kill him, and at this age, he was too young for any of his youki based attacks to work. Other than his claws, he was basically defenseless, and suddenly, Shippo was pretty impressed with the fact that despite all the odds, he'd managed to survive everything to reach adulthood.

It said a lot – Inuyasha might play stupid, but he wasn't.

Oh, he was completely idiotic over the whole Kikyou debacle, no doubt, but his general intelligence couldn't be questioned – his survival from childhood to adulthood proved that.

After all, it took a great deal of intelligence to escape the assassination attempts of not one, but _two_ races.

He looked down at his hands, hands that were idly playing with his little toy top, and thought about it. Could he really begrudge Inuyasha Kagome's attention? As it sat right this minute, some of her attention was already removed from him, as she was now Sesshoumaru's mate, and would be expected to pay most of her attention to the inuyoukai. That was just life.

He was grateful for the daiyoukai's interference, that he had saved Kagome from Naraku. It was worth losing some of her attention – at least this way, he didn't lose all of it.

When she had disappeared all those weeks ago because of Inuyasha and Kikyou, he'd been livid. He didn't think he'd ever been so angry in his entire life – he'd wanted to burn the hanyou with his foxfire, smash him with his top, and stick him to a tree with his sweet rice. And once Kikyou had joined the male, Shippo had refused to travel with them any longer, instead staying with Kaede and praying with all his heart for Kagome to be safe and to come back.

While he'd never have expected the manner in which the kami had answered his prayers, he couldn't deny that they'd been answered, and so he said a quick prayer of thanks under his breath while looking surreptitiously at his surrogate mother.

It wasn't like she didn't have a big enough heart for them all... but it was going to be hard getting used to not being the center of her attention any more.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Kaede.

"Shippo, put away your toys, it is time to eat," she said, and he slipped his top back into his obi before going to sit closer to Kagome as the older miko began dishing out dinner.

Kagome glanced down at the kit sitting as close as he could get to her, and smiled at him, then gently shook Inuyasha from his doze. "It's time to eat, Inuyasha," she said, watching as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked up at her for affirmation before sliding from her lap and shyly taking the bowl being held out to him by Kaede.

"Okay," he said softly, taking the bowl and scooting as close to Kagome as he could get before he started to eat. When he began devouring the food too fast, Kagome tapped his fingers with her chopsticks.

"Slow down, Inuyasha, and use your manners. No one is going to take your food away, so you can take the proper amount of time to eat. See? Watch Shippo," she said, gesturing to the small kitsune on her other side.

Eyes almost too big for his little face, Inuyasha took note for the first time of someone small like him, and he watched Shippo, fascinated, then copied his slower movements. It was a heartbreaking insight for the adults into the terrifying, lonely life the boy had led after his mother died.

The thought that this time would be different echoed through everyone's minds, as long as Sesshoumaru cooperated, of course. However, every person in that hut also knew that Kagome would make _sure _his life was much better this time around – Sesshoumaru, or no Sesshoumaru.

Somewhere high in the heavens, an inuyoukai and his human princess looked on with profuse gratitude to the kami for Inuyasha's second chance...

… and Kagome, for her open heart and bright, bright, _loving_ soul.

This time, Inuyasha would have the chance to fulfill his potential, and Sesshoumaru would finally become the daiyoukai his father had known he could be.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru studied the small group of hardened deserters with contempt; it was beings like these that gave him such a disdain for humans. Cowards, with no honor to speak of and filthy to boot, he wanted to do no less than erase them from existence, and had he been alone, he _would_ have.

However, this would be a learning experience for Kohaku and so he restrained himself, allowing the taijiya to make the decision on the fate of the humans they were watching.

Flicking a quick glance at the boy, he wondered, not for the first time, how a species could produce such disparate specimens. They, on the one hand, weak, with absolutely no worth, and Kohaku, his sister, and even Kagome, his little mate, on the other. He could not help but ponder on what the kami had been thinking when they created humans to be so confusing.

Now was not the time for such thoughts, however, and so he motioned to Kohaku, and they fell back a little ways from the group of rowdy, disgusting males – males that weren't even aware they were being stalked.

"What do you wish to do with them?" he asked, wanting to know if the young man could make the correct decision – the one that seemed so harsh, yet was also necessary.

Kohaku stared at the ground thoughtfully, seeing the men in his mind's eye. Disgust slithered through him – they reminded him of Naraku with their greed and vicious, dark souls. After a few moments of contemplation, he said with finality, "Eliminate all of them. If any were to escape, they would only return, or find another village to target. Ones like these have no light in their souls, and know nothing but thievery and murder."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head approvingly, and with no further words between them, they ambushed the group. Within a scant few moments, every last one of the males, who were covered in the dried blood of innocents, were dead, and Kohaku made sure they were displayed appropriately along the side of the road. Such a thing, while gruesome, gave immediate and fair warning to any others who contemplated the same actions towards the village that lay near, that it was protected by competent warriors. It might seem horrible, but in the long run, could actually save lives by discouraging others who might think that the small village would be easy prey.

The daiyoukai watched the young taijiya closely for any indications that he enjoyed the killing, and found none – in fact, it was just the opposite. It was clear that he hated doing what he had, but just as clear that he was capable of doing what was necessary to protect what was his to protect.

_Yes... he has honor, and much courage for one so young. He will do well protecting this village and its inhabitants, and it is clear that his heart was not corrupted by Naraku's disgusting use of his mind. I know that is is a fear that his sister has harbored – I will pass this knowledge on to her, and set her mind at ease before my mate and I leave this place. _

With that, his mind turned to his new circumstances – _all_ of them. It was clear that his previous thoughts of easy traveling around the world would not be happening – at least for now, while Inuyasha was still small. He frowned a little, uncertain how he felt about the kami placing the boy in his care.

He could admit that he did, indeed, bear some of the blame for the hanyou's problems. He should have taken him in after their father's death. But he himself, had been little more than a young boy at the time of his sire's passing, as well, and barely able to be responsible for himself, let alone another. Still, he knew his mate well enough to know that she would take the kami's words to heart, and until Inuyasha was once more an adult, she would mother him and make sure his life was completely different this time around.

He could hardly blame her for acting as her heart and soul dictated – it was simply who she was, and he would not change her for any reason.

His eyes flickered slightly as he thought back to the picture she had made with the small hanyou clinging to her. _She would look just so with our own pup... _It was a visual that had actually aroused him, making him feel the need to procreate. To procreate – with _her._

That wasn't something he'd really thought about much – ever. After all, he was still a young Lord, and had most of his life ahead of him – what need had he to worry over heirs?

But now... it was different. It wasn't the creation of _heirs_ that he was thinking on – but the creation of _children_ – children born of his blood... and his mate's. Children born just because he wanted them... not because he needed them.

Would they look like his half-brother? Or would they be completely different? There was literally no telling – they could look like him, or his brother, or even his mate. That thought made him pause – if they looked human, would he be upset? _Would I...? _After a few moments, he admitted to himself that he would not mind them resembling his mate at all, though he would like at least one to carry his coloring – at least one pup to carry on the heritage of the Silver Inu.

But as he waited for Kohaku to clean himself up from the fight before heading back to the village, he reluctantly allowed that he would have to wait at least a few years for his little mate to become used to being a parent. After all, she was still young, and already had several children to care for – Inuyasha, the kitsune child, and Rin, as well. It was a great deal of responsibility for one who, until yesterday, had none but the kit and herself to care for. And it wasn't like they wouldn't have plenty of time to raise their own children later, since she would be bound to him until death took him. If he didn't get himself killed, he could easily live fifteen hundred to two thousand years more.

_Yes... we will have many pups, little mate, be assured of that, _he smiled to himself, very pleased at that thought. Even just imagining his tiny female swollen with his progeny made his breath catch in his throat. _Perhaps I had best think on something else, _he thought wryly after a moment, as he once again began to become aroused with the direction his mind was determined to take him in.

It was also clear that he would be making many visits to this village over time – at least until the three members of the group that would be remaining here inevitably passed on. It was not something he would ever deny the woman he had taken as his, and truthfully, he wouldn't mind keeping an occasional eye on Kohaku himself.

Arriving back at the hut, he was well aware of the silence that met him, and he eyed the small hanyou who was sitting crammed against his mate's side staring at him with wide golden eyes so like his own. He returned the gaze calmly, searching for any trace of the brash adult he had been in his gaze.

He found nothing.

_That is good, _he allowed to himself,_ if I am to raise him this time, I would do so with no corruption already present in him. It is best that he remembers nothing from his adult life._

"Inuyasha," he called quietly yet firmly to the young hanyou. "Come, stand before me and speak your lineage."

All those in the hut save Shippo and Inuyasha looked mystified, but Inuyasha, to Kagome's searching glance, suddenly looked oddly old as he stood and approached his brother, for once no trace of fear within him.

"This Inuyasha is a son of the Inu no Taisho, and the Hime Izayoi-sama of the House of Setsuna," he replied, and everyone was taken aback at his words – in that moment he sounded much older and more mature than he really was. The words themselves were formally spoken, almost ritualistic – it was clear they were important.

Standing ramrod straight and proud before his older brother, Inuyasha returned the daiyoukai's stare with interest, and when Sesshoumaru finally inclined his head, he sat back down, for once since his transformation not clinging to Kagome.

At the groups interested but confused looks, Shippo explained. "It's a traditional way for youkai males to introduce themselves to others that don't know them. It shows your family line, and your place in youkai society, as well as your own power potential. What Sesshoumaru-sama did with that question is to claim Inuyasha as kin, and take him under his wing for training. It's also instinctive within youkai and hanyou when we hear that question to answer just as Inuyasha did."

The Inuyoukai turned his gaze on Shippo with a questioning expression on his face, and Shippo mimicked Inuyasha's own stance of a moment ago. "Speak your lineage, kitsune."

To the intrigued silence in the hut, Shippo answered, "This Shippo is a son of the Lord Kyousei of the Clan Chesnut, and the Hime Saika-sama of the Magnolia Clan." Kagome was shocked to learn her little kit was the son of kitsune royalty – and it showed.

"Shippo?" she said questioningly once Sesshoumaru had inclined his head to the boy. "Why didn't you ever tell me...?" she trailed off with a hurt expression, and Shippo hurried to soothe her.

"I just never thought about it, Kagome. It really doesn't make any difference, since I'm too young to take my father's position, anyway. Someone else in the clan will be Leader until I'm old enough to challenge for my father's former spot – if I decide to do that." The small boy took out his top again, nimble fingers playing across it as he talked. "The only time my family line is important now is in situations where I get asked my lineage like Sesshoumaru did. Otherwise, it really doesn't matter."

Still shell-shocked but accepting, Kagome nodded, then met Sesshoumaru's cocked brow, and with a rather uncomfortable smile, stood, and began to gather their things from Kaede's floor. "Shippo, make sure you get all your stuff – it's time to get going. Thank Kaede for the supper," she reminded as she herself began looking the hut over to make sure she wasn't leaving anything of hers behind.

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all looked a bit saddened at their departure, already missing she and Shippo, and even Inuyasha, but knowing that their new lives did not lie in the village.

"They will return periodically to visit," the daiyoukai murmured as he eyed the preparations to leave in the crowded hut, as well as the downcast expressions of the adults.

Miroku nodded gratefully, noting his betrothed's preoccupation with her young brother and his situation. With Sesshoumaru and Kagome leaving, the extra set of bedding in Kaede's hut could be used for him, and Sango smiled despite her sadness at Kagome's departure, her brother's presence soothing the coming loneliness... somewhat.

She was surprised when the daiyoukai indicated his desire to speak with her, and stepping outside, she eyed him cautiously.

Sesshoumaru ignored her manner, deeming it unimportant. "You have no need to fear that Naraku's use of your brother has corrupted him – he remains taint free, his mind his own and still honorable." His words were straight and to the point, but Sango knew what they meant, and something that had been wound tight in apprehension within her loosened. Grateful, she bowed to the Inu Lord.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. You have alleviated the only fear I had left on Kohaku's behalf."

The daiyoukai merely nodded shortly and turned to stare off into the forest as he waited for his mate and the children to join him so that they could head back to Jaken and Rin. He still wasn't too comfortable in villages, despite his acceptance of the fact that not all humans were low, dishonorable creatures worth less than nothing.

With that very thing in mind, Kagome quickly finished her goodbyes, and with promises to visit soon, stepped out of the hut to find her husband waiting with Ah-Uhn. With Shippo and Inuyasha clinging to her, Sesshoumaru lifted her on to the dragon's back, and turned to head out of the village in a Southwesterly direction, eager to return to the other two members of his now greatly enlarged pack.

It had taken several hundred years, but Sesshoumaru finally had himself a true pack – he was no longer a loner in a breed that had always been pack oriented.

And against all his earlier beliefs, he was finding that he was, indeed, much more content than he had ever been when traveling alone...

Jaken didn't count.

Traveling with Jaken was just about as entertaining as traveling alone, after all - but more irritating.

~oOo~

They traveled slowly through the evening hours, not stopping, and Kagome was made aware that he wished to rejoin his retainer and ward before actually making camp. That didn't stop the two young ones from drifting off to sleep in her arms, however, lulled by her heartbeat, and the odd, yet rhythmic gait of the dragon-youkai.

_Heck, if I'm not careful, _she thought ruefully, _I'll be falling asleep, too, and then we'd all take a tumble right off Ah-Uhn's back. I don't think even Sesshoumaru could avoid laughing at us if that happened._

The daiyoukai had been even more quiet than usual since what had happened earlier – his brother being placed in his care seemed to have engendered a highly pensive state in him. That was probably a good thing – the more he thought about certain circumstances, the better off they would all be, or, so at least Kagome felt.

She stared up at the heavens contemplatively, her own gaze pensive and almost sad as she thought over all that had happened in these last two days of her life.

_It's still so hard to believe that the well is sealed, Naraku's dead, the jewel is gone, and I'm Sesshoumaru's wife. And now I'm mother to three children – human, youkai, and the bridge between them - hanyou. Strange... one wonders if the kami are deliberately trying to tell Sesshoumaru something. And even caring for them, all three, I can already see that their needs are not so different – children are children, and race doesn't really matter._

That little direction of thought brought something she had so far overlooked directly to the forefront of her mind – Sesshoumaru was her _husband, _her mate... and marriage, at least at some point, usually meant _children_. Sure, he had mentioned that he no longer needed pure-blooded heirs, and that in her world, hanyou might actually be a boon, but she hadn't really thought about it. And he probably hadn't truly considered it, either.

Their children would be what Inuyasha was. Not human, not youkai, but both – and neither.

A dark-haired girl-child's sweet smile flashed through her memory, and with a smile of her own, Kagome thought about the fact that Rin would probably be the biggest help in integrating Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and any children she and the daiyoukai had, into one cohesive family.

Shippo, too, would be of great help – his easy acceptance of humans and hanyou would smooth the way for Sesshoumaru's own, as odd as it seemed. As one of three full youkai in their new family group, he would help assure that their children would always feel welcomed and accepted.

She flushed a dark cranberry as she considered having children with the handsome Inuyoukai, and her imagination turned to what they would look like. She wanted them to all look like him, with his beautiful silver and gold coloring – her own was so commonplace, except her blue eyes, that she would not want to condemn any child of hers to such a drab appearance with a sire and siblings that were so dazzlingly beautiful.

There would have been a great deal of surprise on her part if she had but known that her mate had thought on just those same things earlier – and that the thought of her carrying his children had pleased him greatly.

It would have astounded her to know that he had not cared one whit if they had resembled humans completely, either – he truly did not care either way, as long as they were _theirs, _and healthy.

Still, it was a different thing to accept his _own_ children, versus accepting his _brother, _at least in her mind.

Thoughts revolving around smoothing the transition from enemies to family, Kagome was quite glad when, just before midnight, the glow of a fire was seen through the thickening trees, and Jaken's usual bowing and scraping presaged their arrival into camp.

With a sigh, Kagome welcomed Sesshoumaru's assistance as he took the two children from her arms and settled them down with Rin, allowing her to dismount and stretch – she was quite kinked from sitting for so long in one position.

If she hadn't been so tired from such a long, stressful day, Jaken's shocked sputtering at sight of her, and instant obvious dislike would have been funny – as would Sesshoumaru's reaction to the kappa's dislike. But she was tired, exhausted, actually, and so her patience with Jaken's mistreatment of her person was at a minimum, which was why her mate's violent response on her behalf did not strike her as wrong.

And as the kappa's face and body became acquainted with the mud, Kagome simply stepped over him, wearily laying out her bedding near the fire and then disappearing behind a tree to change into her nightclothes. Within ten minutes of their arrival, Kagome was curled up with all three children and asleep, leaving Sesshoumaru to educate his retainer on her and her new place in his life.

Needless to say, Jaken did _not_ have a very good night.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru spent the entire night simply enjoying the peace and quiet, staring into the sky. He was young, but patient – he could spend hours just enjoying the beauty of the night without really thinking about anything at all, or spend it pondering on anything and everything under the sun – or the moon, as it were.

This night was one such; content, even the duty to his brother could not upset his enjoyment of his newly-assured future. He was certain that his easy acceptance of Inuyasha's new claim on him was due to Kagome's advent into his life. She'd illuminated every corner of his soul, filling him up with lightness and contentment, leaving no room for darkness, hatred, anger, or jealousy... he'd changed since his claiming of her, it was easy to see.

It was also easy to see that he did not care that she had changed him.

His eyes lowered from the sky, lingering first on his once again young brother, and he searched within himself – but couldn't find anything negative towards the boy whatsoever. Even the anger he'd carried at Inuyasha's treatment of his mate was gone as though it had never been. All he could feel at this point was determination to see the child grow up correctly, making sure that he was a credit to his powerful blood and his family name.

It was all due to the woman the child was curled against, and his eyes moved to caress her, wondering how such a tiny being could have such a huge influence, even on one as dark as he.

_There is not another like her in all of creation... _a certain tenderness filled him as he gazed on her, and he wondered then, what he had done, that even though the kami had chastised him for his abandonment of his brother, they had still given a prize such as Kagome to him. _There are none worthy of her... no... but still, I was given the chance to hold her, to bask in her powerful soul's light, to be her lover. For eternity._

_Of all those in the world that could have been given that happiness..._

_Inuyasha... the kit, Rin... and any children we create together, they will also grow in the light of her soul, strong and proud... but none will be as close or have as much of her as I. For that gift I would take on the raising of Inuyasha a thousand times over._

He chuckled to himself quietly. Because the truth was, if this was the price the kami asked for the gift that was Kagome's light, it was an easy price for something so precious. From his first view of his brother after the kami had returned him to childhood, clasped in his mate's arms, he had barely been able to see the boy as his brother... no, instead, he kept seeing him as a child of _theirs_...

It changed things – for the better, seeing Inuyasha that way, and he knew that as the boy grew, he would come to see him as a son of his own, rather than of his father – especially if any of their own children resembled him in any way.

_A few days ago, had anyone told me I would be sitting here thinking of these things, thinking of Inuyasha as though he were my own son, I would have killed them. But Kagome... she changes things so easily with just her presence. _

_And though you know you are changed, you cannot bring yourself to care._

_My... wife. _His eyes lingered once more on the four beings curled together in the blankets... _My family. The family I have always longed for, in truth. The one that father and mother never gave me... instead, Kagome has given me this most precious thing..._

And something occurred to him, then – once he had taken his first steps on the path the kami had set for him, there were others to care for, as well – his little human, Rin, and the kitsune orphan, Shippo.

He breathed deeply of the cool night air, and his eyes flashed golden fire as he raised them to the heavens once more.

Inuyasha may have once been his father's son, but he was no longer. The boy was _his_... as were the others. He would never let go of any of them, protecting them with every skill he possessed...

… for the rest of his days.

And he would thank the kami for the chance to do it, too. How different he was, even from just a few days ago...

It made him wonder how different he would be in a month, or a year spent in her presence.

~oOo~

Kagome woke the next morning at the center of a pile of growling bellies, and just had to laugh, even as Inuyasha blushed. The other children simply giggled, and Kagome swore then to herself that Inuyasha wouldn't fear his hunger for very much longer – if she had anything to say about it, he'd soon be reacting just as the other children did.

Freely, and openly.

With that in mind, she sat up, and looking over in surprise at the fire, noted that Sesshoumaru had already been hunting that morning – there was a mostly cooked haunch of deer roasting slowly over the open fire, as well as a full basket of berries.

She smiled, pleased, and looked over at her husband, who was watching her closely for her reaction. Blushing, she said, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru! I'm starved, and the kids are hungry, too. I'm grateful you did this for us."

His eyes were warm as they rested on her, and he nodded. "Is it not my responsibility to provide for those under my care, wife?" he asked softly, and Kagome got the impression that it was a responsibility that he was pleased to have, rather than one he was discharging simply because it was expected of him. It made a difference.

A _large_ one.

As Kagome made to stand up so she could go wash up and dress to face the day, Sesshoumaru also stood. As she eyed him curiously, he turned a rather blank, yet still threatening gaze on Jaken. He hadn't changed _that_ much, after all. "I expect everything to be the same when I return, Jaken."

As the toad nodded frantically, knowing what that look presaged, Sesshoumaru walked over to stand behind his wife and nudge her in the direction of the river. Picking up her bag, he motioned for her to follow him as he led her towards the water, smiling to himself as he thought of the delight she would feel at the cool caress of the liquid in the heat of the morning.

_And perhaps she would enjoy another type of caress, _he thought, the idea pleasing him greatly. He had not been able to enforce his scent upon his wife since yesterday's impromptu mating after Naraku's defeat, and he was feeling the nearly irresistible urge to bask in her light again quite strongly.

With that thought in mind, he dropped her pack as she caught sight of the water with a happy squeak, and watched as she promptly began to disrobe – though she blushed when she realized he was watching.

"Sesshoumaru!" she hissed, red-faced, motioning for him to turn around. He chuckled as he stripped his own clothes, causing her to choke on her heated diatribe against his hentai ways, and he glanced at her over his shoulder, catching the drop-jawed expression on her face.

"All this modesty is pointless, little mate," he said. "Have I not already enjoyed your beautiful body? Do you think I did not see it? I could draw every curve from memory, Kagome, so there is little point in hiding it from me. Why do you insist on doing so?" he asked, curiosity prompting him to question her.

She looked away, unable to meet his eyes as she answered his question. "You... you're so perfect, Sesshoumaru – so beautiful, and I'm... well, _not_, if you know what I mean. I'm just a human, and it's embarrassing to be naked next to someone who makes one look hideous just by existing. Every flaw I have is just highlighted by being displayed next to you."

Needless to say, the inu was astonished at her answer, not understanding what she was seeing. _Flawed? _He moved towards her, taking the clothing she had clenched in her hands to hide her nudity, and yanking it away, tossing it aside carelessly as he let his eyes wander shamelessly over her sweet body.

"I see no flaws, mate. Perhaps you could point them out to me?" he asked, honestly trying to understand what she was saying. He just didn't see it. "Do you speak of the lack of stripes upon your flesh?"

"No," she said slowly, hesitantly. "Not just that... but your form – you are _perfect_. I'm not, I'm flawed. I mean, my breasts are small, my tummy isn't flat, and my hips are wider than most girls. And my face! It's just plain – there's nothing remarkable about me," she sighed, flushing with embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to look at her, confused, and showing it. "Your breasts are the perfect size for your tiny form, your belly is not supposed to be flat – you will carry pups well, and your hips will allow you to bear them easily, also. These are all things a male inu finds _attractive_, not ugly. As for your face being plain... I disagree with you, I see your soul overlaid over every part of you, and it is simply beautiful. I do not see what you see," he finished softly.

Shyly, she met his gaze, wanting to see if he was being honest with her, and from the look in his eyes, he was. And then her gaze dropped and caught sight of another part of him that was _enthusiastically_ showing its attraction to her, and her eyes widened in shock.

He chuckled again at the look on her face, and waded into the water to join her. "If I were not attracted to you, mate, you would know it – a male's body is not designed to hide his response to a female he wants, or had you not noticed?"

"B-but, I thought guys would get that reaction towards just about any woman. I mean, not if she was _really_ ugly or anything but... that – you'd react that way to seeing Sango nude, too, ne?"

"I have seen the slayer in her nude state before, mate, and I can guarantee you, my body did not react this way, nor would it, now," he said as he reached for her, pulling her frame into him. He lowered his head to nuzzle into her warm neck, inhaling her scent happily. Warm, nude miko first thing in the morning smelled quite intoxicating to him, and he growled softly, seductively, letting her know it.

But apparently his words had not passed unnoticed; eyes narrowing, she pulled away and glared at him. "Wait just a darn minute," she huffed, "when did_ you_ see Sango naked?"

Ignoring the sound of her ire, he pulled her back into him and once more began nuzzling into her flesh. "Some time ago – you were not there, and she was bathing. I was passing through, and did not feel the need to embarrass her with giving away my presence. I simply kept going, and I assume she finished her bath," he said, his tone screaming that he was not interested in pursuing that line of thought in any way.

_Well, _she thought, her mind beginning to go hazy, _he did say he wasn't turned on by her... I suppose there's no point in arguing about it, because even if he was lying, I'd never know. And he's not prone to lying, anyway. If that particular circumstance had not fit his need to explain things to me, he just wouldn't have brought it up. _She sighed as her head fell back, opening her up to the inu's exploration of her neck, and he let her know in no uncertain terms that she had pleased him, a soft nip against her pulse making her gasp, even as she slumped a bit, forcing him to hold her up.

Not that he was about to argue – she was right where he wanted her. Dragging his nose upward along her softly scented flesh, he licked lightly along her jaw, and then pounced on her rosy lips, devouring her hungrily as though he hadn't had her in months, despite the fact that it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since his last foray into her body.

Kagome moaned as his tongue curled sweetly against her palette, making her legs even weaker as he gave off an oddly hungry-sounding growl at her response to his kiss. Heat poured through her body, making her whimper with suddenly overwhelming need.

Innocent until he'd taken her the day before, Kagome had been rather suddenly dropped in at the deep end of eroticism and sexual hunger, and though she'd only just been introduced to the heady world of sexuality, her particular partner ensured that she would quickly become a wanton, quickly become needy of his brand of desire.

And so she responded with fast-blooming want, not holding anything back as his hands swept over her naked form demandingly, and his mouth exposed her to sensations that would have made a courtesan blush. She held nothing back, and her mate responded in the same way, giving everything of himself to her without concern.

Sesshoumaru was lost in a world of desire, his blood flowing thick and slow through his veins as the scent of his wife's arousal thickened in the air around them. Both hands swept down her back, over her rounded buttocks, and clasped around her upper thighs, pulling them up and around his waist as his hands slid back up to cup her soft, yet firm rear.

Mouth still conquering hers, over and over delving within her heated lips to sweep up all her sweetness, he moved back to the bank of the river, and laid her down atop mokomoko, so that her delicate, beautiful fair skin was protected from any rocks that hid in the sand of the little beach.

"Kagome... wife," he whispered hotly, as he pulled back from her mouth to eye her as she lay sprawled over his pelt. "Beautiful," he murmured. "And all mine."

She reached up and dragged him back down to her, unwilling to let him go, and he took full advantage, enjoying her taste so much that he would be pleased if he could have kept kissing her forever. He purred at her, and Kagome responded by smiling into his kiss, her sweet lips curling just slightly wickedly against his own, causing him to groan as he ripped himself away from her lips to trail his own across her burning flesh.

He was surprised to feel just how hot she was, if he had felt so much heat from her at any other time he'd have been worried that she was sickening for something. But it was clear that the only thing she was needing was him, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Just as he wrapped his lips around an upthrust nipple, his fingers parted her thighs, and slid between folds of flesh already wet and hot, aching for him to sate their thirst with the heavy thrust of his own body into hers. She arched against his invading fingers, her fingers threading through his silver hair and tugging wantonly as she begged for a completion he was only too willing to give her. Pulling up and away from her breasts, he brought his fingers up and licked them both clean with an overwhelmingly erotic relishing sound, and Kagome felt the slickness of her body increase just from that.

She was ready, and once more pleading for him to join with her, she cried out in relief as he slid inside, her body wrapping itself tightly around his as her eyes fell closed in pleasure. "Sesshoumaru," she whimpered, the sound a siren's call to her husband as he lowered his head to lean against hers. He pulled back, and just that quickly, a deep, driving rhythm was established, the daiyoukai knowing immediately that this would not last long. She called to him, everything about her called to him, spoke to his body and his passion, and he could no more deny her than he could deny his need to breathe.

He ruefully acknowledged to himself that if he wanted a long round of bed play with his mate, it would have to be as a second bout, after he'd already released himself with her once, because the first time would always be too overwhelming for him to last long.

_The things she does to me..._

His body sped up automatically as his passion came near to exploding, and he was pleased that she was with him every step of the way – she would be coming within seconds, and he would follow right behind her. He slammed his mouth down over hers just as she reached her peak and wailed out her completion, her body tightening down around him so much that he felt as though she had permanently trapped him inside her. It was his turn to roar into her mouth as his hips jerked almost spastically into her, his seed spraying into her in several strong sprays fueled by his powerful heart.

The tension left him suddenly, and he collapsed down over her, pulling away from the kiss with one last tender sweep of her mouth. Panting heavily, he soothed her with a soft caress, a slight smile quirking one corner of his mouth as she panted just as heavily as he.

"Th-that was... wow," she whispered finally, sighing as her eyes opened to take in the glowing gold of her mate. "I didn't know that could feel so good – though I think it has a lot to do with ones partner," she said shyly, flushing a little at the pleased look he gave her.

He chuckled, and she watched him breathlessly as he levered himself up and away from her, then held out a hand to help her up, as well.

"I suppose you are correct, little mate. For I can definitely say, never have I had more satisfying encounters – not until you entered my life. Never will I desire to even consider another, unlike my sire..."

"... for you are all I could ever need, Kagome," he finished after a silent moment.

He smiled openly at her own bashful smile, nothing but honesty in his eyes.


	5. There Will Always Be Darkness

**Chapter 5: There Will Always Be Darkness**

Throughout the rest of that day, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru, stunned by his behavior. He was completely different than she'd ever have thought him to be. Now that all the fighting and business of the jewel and Naraku was done, she actually had the time to pay attention to things... and what she was seeing went beyond anything she'd ever have thought to see from the – normally – cold lord.

_Or is this his normal behavior when alone with those he cares for, and his ice and disdain, his rage, only for those he doesn't care for? _The only way she could really answer that without directly asking, was by watching Jaken – and that answered her question quite nicely, as the toad was just as stunned by this new Sesshoumaru as she was.

Apparently, he _had_ changed – and quite quickly, too.

The most telling behavior came in his treatment of Inuyasha.

While he did not appear to pay too much attention to him, or at least, not any more than he did to any of the children, there was no rage, no disdain, no hatred... no negativity of any kind towards the child. When he did speak to the boy, there was a simple quiet command in his voice like there was with everyone else.

He treated him the same as he treated Rin, and Shippo.

Oh, it was more than apparent that Sesshoumaru was still just as dangerous as he had ever been. Any threat to what was his was treated with the same deadly response, as they found mid-way through the day when an oni attacked. But he was warmer with those under his protection, than he had ever been before. Just the _word_ protection, in reference to Sesshoumaru, was strange. He had always before denied protecting anything.

Now he did not – and just that one fact was a major spectrum shift within the soul of the daiyoukai.

It was becoming apparent that her light did more than just 'illuminate' a youkai's dark soul.

Things, as her mother had often said, always looked different in the light of day, but Kagome had always just shrugged that saying off, taking it as just that – a saying. But as that day wore on, and more just like it, as well, she began to see that the idea behind the saying – that things, once illuminated, changed – was true.

Her light was changing Sesshoumaru, slowly but surely. But how much would he _actually_ change?

She couldn't help but wonder what he would be once he had finished changing... if there was such a thing as 'finishing'.

Still, it was apparent that Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one changing, as Shippo began to act a bit more like his new role-model, becoming a bit more reserved, and a little more serious as time went on, and days turned into weeks, then into months. Inuyasha did as well; though he didn't interact directly with his brother very often, obviously still very distrustful of anyone – other than Kagome – he did begin to emulate the adult inu a bit as time passed, and she couldn't help but find it cute.

_This is how it should have been the first time around, she thought. But at least... at least now, it is. That's better than nothing._

Kagome herself seemed to be having the most trouble adjusting to all the changes. After all, though she'd been dealing with this era for some time, it had been on a part time basis. She had always had the option of going home – but now she did not. It made a huge difference, she was finding. Add to that, Sesshoumaru's wandering nature, dealing with three children on a constant basis, and the lack of anyplace to truly call home, and Kagome was an uncomfortable young woman.

That fact was not missed by her powerful mate.

Sesshoumaru had never before considered the need for a place to call home. He had wandered all of his adult life, seeking the Tessaiga and supreme conquest with equal facility. A home had been nothing he'd needed – then. Now, however, he considered as he sat back against a boulder in their latest camp, it was something he would have to look into. His priorities were different, now, and with that, came new and different responsibilities.

Inwardly, he could not help but growl lightly at what he was becoming. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that once he finally did pass on, the first being he would see on the other side would be his sire – who would then spend the rest of eternity gloating. It was not something he looked forward to...

But the _reason_ his father would have to gloat was so very worth it, and he would never give her up now, even if he could have. He had never known what it was to be content with what he had – before, he had always striven to be more, to do more, to prove himself the pinnacle of youkai potential. But because of that, he had never known the simple concept of peace.

Once upon a time, he would have scoffed at anyone bringing that lack to his attention. He was the killing perfection, the aristocratic assassin, the destruction of the circle of life. What need had he for _peace, _a concept which his very name denied?

Looking back, he had been a fool, and he could admit that – at least, within the sanctity of his own mind. It would never be something he said aloud, of course.

Still, all of that to say that he needed to provide what his little mate required, and that was a home.

Now, he could have found an easy out by simply taking up residence in one of the many caves that dotted the landscape of the Western Lands. But he was well aware of the fact that his wife was used to the luxuries that her advanced time gave her, though he didn't know specifics, of course, and making her live in a dank cave would have made him no better than Koga, who also lived in a cave.

Primitive, and not up to his standards as a Lord, and, more importantly, a very _wealthy_ Lord. So that would obviously not do. Especially as even the highest of luxuries of his time would likely seem somewhat primitive to Kagome.

No... it was time to build himself a home. And it would be a home fitting for the wife of the Western Lord, of that he was determined – nothing but the best would do. His glance fell on Rin, and he almost smiled inwardly – these accommodations would also have to have extensive gardens, or the girl would be sneaking off to find fields of flowers every time they turned around. And a dojo... for training the kitsune, Inuyasha, and any children he did conceive with his little miko mate.

That thought, as it always did, made his loins tighten uncomfortably, and he wryly thought about the fact that this new home would definitely need an extensive nursery – and family wing. His need for his mate had not subsided, nor had it even lessened slightly in all the months that he'd had her – he still wanted her with an intensity that had, at first, surprised him.

It also, he'd noticed, surprised her.

Despite the things he'd told her of inu, and inu nature, she still seemed to be waiting for the day he decided he no longer wanted her. In fact, the kitsune had let slip one day that he'd overheard her worrying to herself – apparently, she thought that someday, he would tire of her, and would take another female on the side... and for some reason, she thought that Kagura would be that female.

The thought made him look over at his mate; deciding that now was a good time, he crooked his finger at her, beckoning her to his side, then stood and, without a word of explanation, led her from the camp with only a threat to Jaken to watch over what he considered precious.

Once far enough out of camp for their discussion to remain private, he turned and faced her, watching her silently for a few moments as he took in her natural beauty. With the breeze lifting her ebon locks around her, and the questioning light in gorgeous azure eyes that were lit from within, as always, by her brilliant soul, he wondered why she would worry over such a foolish thing.

"Why would this one ever leave his mate to take Kagura as a concubine? She could never bring him the pleasure that you do," he said bluntly, knowing she would be shocked at his conversational gambit.

She was, her eyes widening impossibly. "H-how did you k-know?" she stuttered out, her aura swirling around her in consternation.

He reached up to his shoulder with one hand, loosening the ties holding his armor on and stepping around it as it crashed to the ground. Easily, naturally, he pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest as he ran his hand soothingly through her midnight hair, he crooned wordlessly to her for a small time to calm her shock. Once she had calmed down enough, he pulled back just enough to see her face and cupped her chin in one hand, tilting her blushing visage to meet his eyes.

"I pay attention, Kagome. Do you think I have not noticed Kagura's occasional presence? You fear needlessly, however. I have absolutely no attraction to her – nor indeed any other, save you." He eyed her for a moment, and then sighed, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. "Do you question my honor, or just my seeming lack of what you call emotion?" he asked after pulling back to let her breathe, inwardly pleased at the dazed look in her eyes. They sharpened very quickly on hearing his question, however.

"No! I _know_ you have honor, Sesshoumaru," she said, vehemently. "But... I want you to be happy, and what happens if later you meet someone and fall in love? Then you'll be stuck with me... and I don't want that. It would make me very unhappy to be the cause of your misery," she admitted shyly, looking away with a blush as she realized what she was giving away with her words.

She couldn't help it. It had been months since he'd claimed her in that cave, and slowly, but surely, she'd fallen in love with the quiet, controlled, but – in her opinion – perfect male. He was honorable, protective, caring, and not least of all, absolutely gorgeous – how could she not fall in love with him? He treated her as though she were the most precious thing that had ever been created, and she hadn't realized how starved for that kind of caring she really was.

And now she was afraid to lose it.

Kagura hadn't ever hidden how she felt about the daiyoukai, and at least in Kagome's eyes, she was much the better match for someone of Sesshoumaru's power. She was, at least, a full youkai, something Kagome was not, and never would be.

The female youkai came near on a frequent basis, probably hoping that which Kagome feared would actually come to pass – even if he couldn't actually mate her because Kagome was already his mate, apparently Kagura was willing for him to take her as a concubine if that was all he could offer.

She was stunned to hear him beckon to Kagura as he let her go to step back from him awkwardly as the kaze youkai drifted into the little glade on her feather cautiously.

He held his mates gaze, however, watching her face closely as Kagura approached. After studying her for several long moments, he finally looked over at Kagura and held her longing gaze.

"You remain nearby wherever we travel after I told you after Naraku's death to leave. Why?"

Kagura held his gaze proudly. "I wait for you to come to your senses and realize what I could be to you. I know she is your mate, and that cannot be changed, but I can be your concubine, and love you as you should be loved. I can also give you a _proper_ heir – one with no trace of human blood," she replied, not even looking at Kagome.

"You wait in vain," he told her bluntly. "I will never take another to my bed, nor will I ever pup one who is not my mate."

Kagura snarled at that. "Perhaps, then, the miko will meet with an _accident_, and then she will no longer be your mate!"

Kagome tensed at the kaze's words, but Sesshoumaru stood before her protectively, making it quite clear that no harm would be allowed to be visited upon her.

"I sometimes forget that you are a _created_ youkai," he finally said, his eyes narrowed as he considered the kaze. "She is my mate – that does not end at death. Were she to die, still, she would remain my mate, and I would never take another. I could not, even if I wanted to, which I _would_ not. What I said before still stands, Kagura – go, take your freedom, and find a life for yourself. Whatever life you choose will never include this one, so do not let me catch your presence anywhere near myself or my mate again. If I do, I will consider it an act of aggression, and will kill you without further warning."

With that said, he waited, blatantly expecting her to leave. With a pale, angry, yet hurt expression, she glared at Kagome, and then left in a swirl of wind and autumn leaves as Kagome watched her sadly.

She knew all too well what it was like to be rejected for another.

Silence fell for a few minutes as Kagome took in what had happened, and Sesshoumaru allowed her to.

Then... "Do you still fear I will take another to my bed, mate?"

Taking a deep breath of the crisp, clear air of fall, Kagome held it, and then expelled it deeply, wondering how to explain herself. It wasn't as easy as he made it sound, to dismiss her fears...

"I... believe that you are being honest about how you see things... but no one knows the future, Sesshoumaru," she finally stated quietly. "If not Kagura, then there could be someone else... someone that you meet, and suddenly, you want nothing more than to spend forever with them, and fear them being taken away from you with everything you are." She ran her hands down her hakama covered thighs, nervousness making her hands damp as she waited for him to speak.

He watched her for a few moments, admittedly a bit perturbed at her severe disbelief in herself – he was fully aware that she wasn't questioning him – it was _herself_ she didn't have faith in.

"And have you never considered that I have already found that person in you? Do you think I would have chosen to mate you if I did not already wish to spend forever with you? After all, that is just what a mating ensures, does it not? _Literally_ forever, as we will remain together even in death," he said, noting her surprised expression. "And would I bother to protect you if I did not fear you being taken from me?"

It was obvious that she had never considered that, her expression completely stunned as she stared at him. But it was also obvious that his words were sinking in; he could see the thoughts he had inspired through her expressive eyes.

After a few minutes of watching her, he once more pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as he nuzzled into the fragrant locks, his eyes closing at the familiar, and quite beloved, scent. "You fear that I do not feel emotion as you do – and in some ways, you are correct. Most humans seem to feel emotions fleetingly, as I believe I have pointed out before. Youkai are not the same. Any emotion we do feel is deeply held, and lasts for eternity. That is how I can assure you that I will never take another. You are the one I have chosen to bind myself to, in life and in death. Is that not the ultimate definition of the emotion you call love?" he asked softly, feeling her stiffen in shock as her breathing hitched.

She pulled back to look at him, and he allowed it, dropping his usual mask, he let her see what she needed in his eyes, everything she inspired in him echoing loudly there for her to see.

Tears filled her eyes as she held his; she'd never seen such an intense look from anyone before, and it completely overwhelmed her. It was all there, everything she'd ever wanted to see, and it was all for her.

It literally left her breathless.

He seemed to understand, instead of speaking, he simply bent to softly lick her tears from her cheeks, and with a barely-there sigh, her eyes closed as she submitted to his ministrations. After a few minutes of that, she managed to get her emotions under control enough; eyes flickering open once more, she locked her gaze with his, her own now showing the same intensity his had as she said, "I love you, too, Sesshoumaru," her voice so low it was almost a whisper.

His eyes flared with triumph as he heard her words – he'd been almost positive the depths of his own feelings had been returned, but not completely certain, by any means. Now, though, he was.

Considering her almost longingly, he smiled slightly as he began to disrobe, leaving her in no uncertainty of his desires as she flushed most becomingly.

"I believe it is time to pup my mate, now instead of in a year or two," he said slowly, eyeing her sweet form with passionate need clouding his expression. "I have waited long enough."

Kagome blinked, startled. "W-what?" she asked. "You mean, you've been deliberately waiting?" She seemed quite surprised.

Down to his hakama, which were riding dangerously low on his hips, he smiled predatorially at her as he stepped forward to begin assisting her out of her own clothes. "Of course. It is the male who determines when conception of a pup is desired. You had much to deal with after I claimed you, not the least of which was learning to deal with the several pups we already have. I did not wish to overburden you with another." He caressed each part of her as it was uncovered, and Kagome quickly lost her thoughts to passion.

"But I think you are ready, little mate," he whispered as he lowered her to his pelt, enjoying the visual of her spread out before him and welcoming his attentions. "And the timing is certainly appropriate, as you are just coming in to your fertile period."

"Oh," she whispered back, unable to speak any louder as his need pressed heatedly into her thigh. "So you want us to have a... baby... now?"

"I wish to see my female swell with my seed, to watch as your body grows to accommodate the life we create together. I want to see the pup we create, what he will look like, how his personality will develop." He nuzzled into her neck as his breath brushed hotly over her flesh; Kagome's whole body shivered at that, and at his words. She could feel her body preparing itself for his possession just from them alone. "I desire to make a pup with _you_, it is not a desire for a child that drives me, but a desire to create a life from _both_ of us, little mate."

He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone as he spoke, biting down gently along the bone and drawing another shiver from her and a soft moan as he moved. "A precious life born of my passion for my mate; is there anything more beautiful than that?" he asked. She shook her head as his lips circled a nipple, gasping as his words and actions inflamed her body beyond anything she'd ever known.

"S-sesshoumaru," she whimpered, her mind a blank as his heated caresses stole her thoughts. "Please," she begged, tilting her hips into his – she didn't need foreplay, she was more ready than she'd ever been for him, her body welcoming his every touch, every soft caress as desire weakened her knees – it was a good thing they were already lying down.

"Shhh, little one. Let me love you as I wish to," he said, exhaling over her now wet nipple, satisfaction surging inside him as she arched into him and choked out her submission to his desires. "You are so beautiful, Kagome – there is not another like you in all of creation." Sweet moans and whimpers followed his words and his path down her heated body as she writhed beneath him, every part of her engaged by him in this encounter - heart, body, and soul.

Sesshoumaru was not proof against her little exclamations of need and love, every word she managed to utter fired his desire until he was literally in pain from the tightness of his flesh against her. In some ways, he wished that there was a way that she could see inside his mind, and actually _feel_ his emotions when it came to her – it would dispel a great deal of her unnecessary fears.

He was not like his father at all... no, he loved only one, and he mated only one. He would never dishonor her or himself in seeking another, she was all he could ever want, the beginning and end of his desires and emotions.

She had illuminated them, finding them buried in the darkness of his soul, bringing them to vivid life, and were she to disappear from his life, she would also be the end of them – without her, his heart had no desire to continue living, and would wither and die in painful misery.

He did his best to show her that through his loving, just as he would through the way he cared for her in everyday life. He wanted her to know what she meant to him without doubt, though he was not one to speak of his emotions, nor name them. That didn't mean that they weren't there, however, not by a long shot.

Yes, it was most certainly time to pup his little mate, and begin to build a full family with her – not just an adopted one.

She was ready now, and so was he.

~oOo~

As with most things that Sesshoumaru put his mind to, it wasn't long before it was obvious to him that his wife was, indeed, expecting their first pup, and with that, his drive to have an acceptable home built before the birth of the pup became a top priority.

Gathering the best and most skilled builders in the west, and making sure that only the finest materials were used in the dwelling he was creating, Sesshoumaru became almost a slave driver, making certain that the house went up quickly, but thoroughly.

Kagome, of course, had no idea; he wanted to surprise her when the time came, and also with news of her pregnancy.

In the meantime, they had stopped moving around quite so much, staying in one general area, Sesshoumaru not wanting to strain his now pregnant female with too much traveling. The chance to settle down, even if it was outside in the great wide open, seemed to perk her up, and he felt a small bit of guilt that he had not noticed sooner that his wife was wanting a place to call home.

Before the place was completed, however, he wanted to check in at the village, and let his mate get a chance to see her friends before winter set in. Once her pregnancy advanced, he would not be letting her out to traipse the countryside until she'd whelped, so he knew it would be at least late next spring before he'd be willing to let his wife and firstborn out of the palace to visit again.

The visit went well, things going smoothly in the village with the protection of a monk, miko, and two taijiya against plundering youkai, not to mention the same against any human bandits. It also helped that the village was known to be under his eye, so most with any brains stayed away.

The palace, for so it could indeed be called, was finally finished just before winter truly set in, and calling together those loyal servants of his father's who still lived, he soon had the place staffed, and then it was time to take his wife to their new home for the first time. He could hardly wait to see her reaction.

Kagome was, in a word, stunned.

Sure, she knew Sesshoumaru was a Lord, and she also knew he was wealthy. But... a palace? She should have expected it, really. But what caught her attention the most was that he'd done it for her – because he'd noticed that she really wanted a home, someplace to go back to when the journeys got tiring.

"You did this because you knew I missed having a home, didn't you?" she asked later that night when they were finally alone in their new quarters, a soft, melting look in her eyes, though she was a bit nervous that it was a _palace_.

"That was one reason, but there was another, more personal reason," he said slowly, moving towards her and tilting her chin up to look into her face. "You are pregnant, mate, and I'd not have you whelping our pup out in the wilds," he finished, almost smiling at her shocked expression.

"P-pregnant?" she stumbled, almost as though the word didn't want to come out right. She'd known her period hadn't appeared, of course, but she'd always been irregular, so that didn't really tell her anything.

At that, he did chuckle, just slightly. "Yes. Was that not what I told you I wanted? I usually get what I desire. You are approximately three months along, and will whelp in another four," he said. "If you noticed, I made the family wing quite large - there will be more where this one comes from." He put a tender hand to her belly, looking down to watch himself caress the place their child lay curled safely within her womb.

Softly flushed, Kagome stared down at his hand on her belly in wonder; it was so hard to imagine herself as pregnant! She was about to be someone's mother... and not just by adoption. It was a very scary realization...

"But what if I'm not a good mother?" she asked, suddenly panicking. "I mean, its different than just taking care of Rin, Shippo, and Inuyasha! I'm still so young, what if I mess this up?"

He put a finger to her lips, looking down at her with an indulgent expression on his face. "Kagome," he said, "calm down. You have more than proven yourself as a parent with the three we already care for. Do you think your instincts will be any weaker with one that is truly yours? You will be fine – if I did not believe you capable of it, I would never have gifted you with my fertile seed."

Her blush deepened to scalding at his provocative words, but looking up into his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to argue. He wouldn't have gotten her pregnant if he didn't believe she could handle it, and she knew that. If he was so certain of her, then she should just calm down and not worry about it, because Sesshoumaru was rarely wrong about anything.

She smiled shyly against his finger and kissed it; he moved his finger and replaced it with his lips, instead, and she moaned low in her throat at the tender caress. As far as she was concerned, he could kiss her anytime he wanted, he was soo damn good at it. There was nothing like his touch...

He responded to her moan with a soft growl, the vibrations passing from his lips to hers and making her press to him more fully to feel him better. One hand went to the nape of her neck to tilt her head, the other going to cup her chin as he deepened the kiss even more, moving slowly and exploring every inch of her mouth as though he'd never kissed her before.

It was always like this; every time he touched her was just like the first time, the intensity, the heat, the _feeling_ of it. When he was with her like this, she knew without a doubt that she was the only thing on his mind – he gave all of his attention to the task of making love to her, and she responded to that by opening all of herself to him.

Most times, now, she could barely remember that she'd ever been in love with anyone else, and looking back, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she really hadn't been. What she'd felt for Inuyasha had been puppy love, the love of a still immature girl for an equally immature boy.

_This_ was nothing like that.

This was the love of a woman for a man, an adult love, a _complete_ love, and she would never now be able to look back on the things that had happened with regret – she was too happy. Even the well closing – while it had hurt, and she missed her family, she was actually thankful now that Naraku had done whatever it was that he had done to close it, because she couldn't imagine living without the magnificent male that had taken her as his own... and _meant_ it.

She wasn't a replacement for someone else, wasn't needed to find shards of a sacred jewel for him. He simply wanted her, as she was, and with everything she'd been through, she certainly needed that kind of caring.

He'd given it, too, without question. Not once since they'd been together had he ever actually said the words, but his actions told her every day that he felt that way, even if he never said it.

But... she'd only said it once, herself, and she felt that perhaps it was time to do so again. After all, she wasn't him. It wasn't really in Sesshoumaru's personality to speak of such personal things as emotions, but, she, Kagome, was different. She _was _the type to speak of such things, at least to the other person involved, and she shouldn't let the fact that he had never said the words hold her back from saying them herself, and frequently.

So it was that as Sesshoumaru pulled back from the kiss to let her breathe finally, his gaze taking in the long dark lashes laying smudged against her cheeks, she opened her eyes and met his with a smile, and said, "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

Simply said, merely four words, but to the daiyoukai listening, they were the sweetest ones the language contained. He hadn't forgotten he and his mates discussion about inuyoukai and how mates were treated, and her definition of love, nor the one and only other time she'd said it.

With a hoarse groan, he swooped down to take her mouth again, trying to show his intense feelings for her in the sweet contact between their lips by pouring every bit of his passion into the kiss.

For endless minutes he kissed her, his mouth sweetly greedy as he attempted to take all of her sweetness for himself, and she answered him back with as much passion as he invested into the kiss, returning it all to him with interest.

Finally, breaking away from her and breathing heavily, he drew his mouth across her cheek and down the curve of her jaw to her neck, nibbling, licking, and suckling at her tender flesh as she dropped her head back, submitting quite happily to the touch of her lover as she moaned, groaned, whimpered and even whined in reaction to his ministrations.

_Gods, _he thought almost dazedly, _does she have any idea what those sounds are doing to me? Probably not... _he decided that maybe he should tell her.

Still nuzzling into the flesh of her neck, he murmured, "Do you know what the sounds you make do to me, woman? When I touch you... just like this," he cupped a breast, his touch deft, sensuous, "and you moan, just like that?"

He shivered, and she felt it, a smile crossing her plump, swollen lips. "It's only fair," she gasped out after a moment, as he nipped at her, "since you do the same things to me when you make those sounds of enjoyment, you know."

"Hn," he sighed, still nuzzling her. He'd worked his way around to the nape of her neck, so soft, so fragrant, brushing her raven tresses over her shoulder in the process. His eyes fell closed in enjoyment as she trembled and gasped. She just smelled so _good_.

She shivered as large hands wrapped around her upper arms and held her in place as he nipped her neck – she had developed a rather extensive fixation with his fangs, and loved it when he used them on her just the way he was doing now. He seemed to know it, too, and took every advantage he could.

Nudging the collar of her yukata down with his nose, he reached down and untied the small belt holding it closed, then slid the garment off of her, enjoying the puff of her scent the small breeze it caused as it fell sent towards him.

Now naked, Kagome let her head fall forward as he continued his attentions to her nape and shoulders, just enjoying his touch. Somehow, and she had no idea how he did it, his touch was both soothing and arousing, and the combination of feelings made her knees go weak.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest as her knees went out from under her, swinging her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed, where he placed her gently down, and then began to divest himself of his own garments, watching her watch him all the while.

He enjoyed the blush on her cheeks – even all these months later she still got so sweetly embarrassed when he stripped, though it didn't stop her from looking. And enjoying. Her scent always spiked so deliciously as he dropped his clothes. He loved it – and of course, his nudity didn't bother him a bit – he knew his body was perfection, and so saw no need to be embarrassed. She really shouldn't be, either, especially about her own body, though he knew she was still shy about being totally nude around him, too.

She just hid it a little better than she did her reaction to _his_ nudity.

Wasting no time in crawling up the bed after her once his clothes were gone, he pulled her down beneath him as he positioned himself over her, and noting by scent that she needed no real foreplay, he simply thrust forward, taking her willing body over from the inside out as she gasped, shocked, yet overwhelmingly aroused.

He immediately set up a strong rhythm, such a passionate fire in his blood for her that he could not hold himself back. Every part of her, from her hazy blue eyes that were drooping, to the flushed cheeks contrasting so beautifully with the dark smudges of her lashes laying against them, to the swollen lips he loved so much, her perfect breasts and shapely figure – all of it just strangled his control and destroyed it, leaving him aching for her.

There was no reason to deny himself, either, and so he did not, taking her hard and fast to the very heights of passion and poising her there as she cried out, arching into him and begging for her release. He gave it to her... he could never deny her this, would never want to, and as she tumbled over the edge into chaotic pleasure, he followed, once again forced over the edge quickly in their first round of bed-play. He'd been quite correct in thinking that if he wanted a long round, it would have to be as a secondary encounter, because the first time he was always too impassioned to hold back.

That hadn't changed at all, no matter how many times he'd taken her, and he had by now realized that it never would. He just wanted her too much to ever resist.

As they both came back down, he rolled onto his side so as not to put too much weight on her, slowly allowing his body to cool and his breathing to calm, just as hers did. After a little while of silence, he looked over at her, thinking about initiating that second encounter, only to chuckle slightly at the sight of her, completely asleep and peaceful at it.

With a sigh, he pulled her to him, settling her comfortably against his body, and allowed himself to also drift off to the relaxing sound of her breathing.

Apparently, he would have to wait 'til later to have her again...

But that was acceptable. After all, she now carried their pup, and would undoubtedly tire more easily. The loss of multiple encounters a night was worth it, as far as he was concerned.

They could certainly be made up for at another time.

~oOo~

Kagome frowned uneasily, placing a protective hand over her now swollen abdomen as she came to a stop; she'd been getting odd feelings in the last week – feelings of hatred that were _very_ directed at her, Inuyasha and Rin, specifically. There was no hostility aimed at Shippo, however, and that gave the truth away to the little miko – someone here in the palace hated her and Rin's humanity, and Inuyasha's, as well.

She didn't, however, know how to bring it up to Sesshoumaru. After all, every person here had been loyal to his father at one point, and he had hand-picked them himself to serve in their new home just a few months ago. She didn't want to upset him by making him think she didn't trust his judgment.

Looking back over her shoulder, her feelings of uneasiness increased, and she started moving again, hurrying back towards the family's wing. She couldn't see anyone, but she could certainly feel that she was being watched with hostile intentions, and wanted to get out of the very empty corridor as soon as possible.

By the time she reached the main gathering room in the family wing where the children were, she was almost out of breath from running as fast as she could, and she slid the door open and raced inside before sliding it closed behind her – whoever was out there was not stopping this time, and for some reason, no servants were to be seen anywhere.

That fact frightened her – it could mean nothing good.

She backed away from the doors, her eyes peeled to them as a shadow made itself known against them, and with the children rushing up to her in a panic, she pushed them behind her as the door slid slowly open.

"Stay behind me, Inuyasha, Rin. Shippo," she whispered urgently, "go find Sesshoumaru,_ now_!" She whipped around hurriedly and pushed him towards the doors into the garden, along with Inuyasha and the now-terrified Rin, then turned back to face their stalker as the children burst through the doors into the garden and scattered.

When the door opened fully and revealed who it was, Kagome's heart broke for her beloved husband – he would be very angry when he found out who was responsible for the attack she could tell was about to come. The only thing she could do was run into the garden herself, gather Rin and Inuyasha, and put up a barrier, which she could hopefully hold until her mate arrived.

Unfortunately, the pup growing within her was wearing her down, and she had not had much energy lately; she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it through more than a few blows.

Running outside, she ignored the older inu male's snarl, determined to reach the children before anything could harm them. She found them quickly, their fear giving them away, and drawing her energy up around herself, watched as Yori, Sesshoumaru's most trusted servant, stalked her into the gardens with a look of hatred and revulsion on his face.

She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks as she watched him move towards her barrier. _Hurry, Shippo! _"Why, Yori? Why are you doing this?" she asked despairingly, clutching the frightened children to her as her own heart pounded with fear for them and her unborn child.

The male snarled at her, red bleeding into his silver eyes. "Because you are a filthy human, wench! I watched my Lord Inu no Taisho fall from his position of respect, power, and honor into an ignoble death because of a miserable human female, and that weak bratling clutching at your legs," he gestured with disdain at Inuyasha, who growled at him, baring his little fangs, "and I will not watch the same happen to my Lord Sesshoumaru. I will destroy the weakness you three bring to this house!" He attacked her barrier, then, and Kagome slipped to her knees as it shuddered under his blows, her energy weakening. She hugged the two children to her for a moment and then pushed them away. "Get behind me, both of you," she managed to get out, "and when the barrier falls, run!"

The barrier shuddered once more and then went down as she slipped further to the ground before the half-feral inuyoukai, and the children ran, Rin dragging Inuyasha behind her as the boy tried to stay back and protect Kagome. With no energy left to fight the male, she could do little more than curl up protectively around her abdomen as she was lifted and flung against the walls of the garden, everything going dark as she impacted against it and pain flashed through her mind.

Sesshoumaru was in the main audience hall speaking to the servants; his most trusted retainer besides Jaken had come to him that morning and informed him that there was a threat to his wife from someone in the palace, and he immediately pulled all the servants into the great room to speak to them and find out who it was that would dare to threaten what was his.

But he was left with an uneasy frown when not one of the servants in the room were found to be carrying any hint of malice towards his mate. If they had been, with his questions, their scent would have given them away immediately. "Jaken."

The little toad scrambled to bow before his master. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Where is Yori?" he asked slowly, as he suddenly realized that he could not feel the male's youki anywhere in the palace.

"I am not certain, my Lord, but I will go look for him!" the gami announced, and as Sesshoumaru nodded at him, he scrambled out of the room as the servants all looked on in confusion, not understanding what was going on.

Just moments after Jaken disappeared, however, the daiyouikai felt Shippo's youki racing towards him full of terror and worry, and he turned on his heel to face the door as the little kitsune burst into the room in a full-blown panic.

"Sesshoumaru!" he cried out, too panicked to worry about honorifics; the daiyoukai certainly didn't care in that moment, knowing his worst fears were about to be realized.

"Where?" he snapped, his whole body tensing.

"The family gardens! You have to help her!" Shippo screamed; Sesshoumaru didn't even wait for him to finish - he was out of the room and gone before the first words died away.

The scene he arrived to find would forever be burned into his memory; his beautiful wife flying through the air only to impact against the privacy wall around the garden with a loud thud, then fall to the ground limply. She didn't move again.

With a roar of sheer rage, he turned to the one who had attacked her, and hatred bled into his eyes as he realized the extent of the betrayal.

"Yori," he spat, landing between his wife's body and the crying children and the inu he'd trusted. "You will die here today – I care not for your reasons. Prepare yourself for the death given to those who betray their Lords," he bit out. His eyes never leaving the inu now crouched across from him, he ordered the servants who had followed him to take his mate to their chambers and call for the healers, and to get the children out of the garden, as well.

As soon as his wife and the children were out of the way, he moved, not sparing another word to the traitor; he simply attacked, planning to kill him in the most painful way possible – and the slowest.

The battle lasted mere moments, the other was a simple servant, not a warrior, and with the entrance of Sesshoumaru's poison into his body, he became unable to move quite quickly as the poisons began to eat at him slowly from the inside out.

Sesshoumaru stood above the fallen inu, hands still clawed as blood dripped from the sharp tips, his markings jagged and eyes feral. He lifted one hand, and not breaking the other male's pained gaze, licked the blood from his claws with every evidence of enjoyment. The great daiyoukai might have softened towards his wife and the children somewhat, but the fierce, dark warrior was still there underneath – and he'd just proved it.

When the inu lay, stiff and still on the ground, Sesshoumaru ordered the two servants still outside with him to stand guard as the male's insides slowly rotted away, the aura of agonizing pain from him impossible to ignore, and then rushed to his chambers to see to his mate. His blood was heated, hatred for the one who had harmed his wife running high within him, and he needed to see her, to be with her, to make sure she was going to be alright.

Because if she wasn't... if he had to use Tenseiga to bring her back to him, he would revive Yori, and then throw him in the dungeon and torture him to death even more slowly the second time around.

Sweeping into his chambers, his eyes went immediately to the bed where she'd been laid, then to the healers working feverishly with her. He turned to the youngest of them that was standing back from the bed as the elder two worked. "Kagome, and the pup?" he demanded, his voice guttural and eyes hazed crimson – he could smell blood.

Frightened, the youngest female bowed. "She has gone into labor, my Lord, the impact was too great for her body to withstand. The pup... was not due for another month – we do not know what will happen, if he will survive or not," she said quietly. "Kagome-sama... she hasn't awoken yet..."

Stricken, unable to move for a moment, he simply stared at her tiny form in the large bed, eyes wide for several long seconds as he pondered the possibility of losing his mate and firstborn – and all due to the treachery of a trusted servant. He could feel the darkness inside himself rising up with the fear of losing her, because though he had Tenseiga, there was no guarantee the sword would cooperate if it did end up being needed.

"Take every care of her you can," he growled, rage thick in his voice. "If she dies..." he didn't finish - he didn't need to, then turned and disappeared out of the room, heading back towards the gardens.

He arrived just as Yori died; red eyes glaring at the two servants who'd remained with him, he snapped, "One of you go prepare a place for him in the holding cells beneath the palace." Staring down at the inuyoukai sprawled on the ground before him, he drew Tenseiga, then destroyed the pallbearers that hovered over the traitor, sheathing the sword once it was clear it had cooperated with him. The moment that the inu drew breath once again, Sesshoumaru grabbed him and restrained him, the darkness threatening to once more take over his mind as he fought for control.

Illumination.

All this time, Kagome had been there, illuminating the darkness within him and allowing the light trapped deep within to glow brighter; if she died, all that would be gone, and the darkness would deepen and swallow every bit of light he held leaving him frozen in a black, cold night once more.

After a few moments of fighting to regain his control, he dragged the still weak body of Yori down to the holding cell he'd demanded be readied, throwing him inside before locking him in and leaving orders that he was to be left completely isolated. No one was allowed near the traitor but him.

Barely holding on to his composure, Sesshoumaru headed back towards his rooms, too worried to stay away; normally prohibited or not, he would be in the room with his wife as she birthed their pup. He would not be able to stay away.

The servants made no demur; knowing that his instincts were being strafed by his mate's injuries and fears for her and their pup, they knew better than to argue with any of his demands, and simply continued on with assisting the laboring but still unconscious female as he watched, red-eyed and enraged at her suffering.

As the day wore on and the labor got more intense, though Kagome had yet to wake, Sesshoumaru found himself lost in his anger at himself for not having caught on before it was too late. For three months they'd lived in their new home, with Yori constantly around his wife and the children, and not once had he noticed anything off.

Even now, though he could, of course, guess the reasons for the betrayal, he did not know the servant's reasons for certain, not having even allowed the older male to speak before attacking him. But looking back over their time here, he could not see any behavior from the traitor that would have given him away – the male had been most excellent at hiding his true feelings and intentions away.

If he had done it, Sesshoumaru was suddenly quite worried; who else could be hiding such hatreds behind friendly masks? It occurred to him rather belatedly to wonder if his wife had noticed Yori's true feelings, and if she had, why hadn't she spoken up about it?

He would have to ask her later – provided she survived. That thought made him snarl in fear; for the first time in his life, he was facing that emotion, one he'd never dealt with before, and he didn't like it now. The thought of losing his beloved wife, and/or their pup was just too much; his volatile temper came close to exploding at that, and that wasn't helped by the low moan of pain that came from the bed just then.

Instantly, he was beside her; completely ignoring the healers that were still hovering over her, he knelt at her side and took her hand into one of his, the cold feel of it causing his eyes to deepen to crimson again. "Kagome," he growled, his voice deep and barely understandable. It was enough, though, the sound of her name coming from him gaining her attention as she groaned once more and her eyes began to open.

"It hurts," she whimpered, her eyes glazed; it was obvious she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings yet.

"Be still," he rumbled, trying desperately to regain his control so as not to frighten her. "You must remain still, wife."

"What h-happened?" she mumbled, blinking as she tried to focus her oddly uncooperative eyes. "What's going on?"

"You were attacked, little mate, and are now in labor. But you must stay calm, for the sake of our pup," he soothed as she frowned, a hand going to her head with the pain and confusion.

"No... Sesshoumaru," she moaned, becoming more aware as his words kicked in, "it isn't time for the pup to come – is it okay?"

Before he could say anything else, one of the healers spoke. "Do not fear, Kagome-sama, the pup is still living. We can all feel his aura, and it is strong. I believe that you are in more distress then he is, and that is why you must listen to Sesshoumaru-sama, and remain calm."

A contraction hit her just then, and she cried out in pain, just beginning to really realize that her whole body hurt – it wasn't just the contractions. She could feel that one of her arms was broken, and something was wrong with the leg on that side, as well, since both limbs were wrapped – that must have been the side she was hit on. She had no memory of the attack, but she _did_ remember the details of what had happened up until her barrier fell, and eyes widening, she looked up at her husband with tears sparkling in them.

"It was Yori," she whispered, her gaze pained as she looked at him. "He hated what had happened to your father, and was determined that a human woman wouldn't be your downfall."

Sesshoumaru barely bit back the snarl that wanted to rip from his chest at that name. "I do not care what his excuse was, Kagome," he said, his voice icy with hatred, "he _will_ suffer for what he has done." His tone was adamant, and Kagome knew there was little point in arguing; Yori's fate was sealed, he had bought suffering and death the moment he had laid hands upon her, and despite the changes to her husband's character since he'd taken her as his, the lightening of his darkness, he was still youkai.

There would always be darkness in him, it was just part of being youkai.

But at least he was not like Naraku; his darkness was reserved for those that had _earned_ it, and Yori certainly had.

So she merely nodded at him, her eyes sliding closed as the motion made her head pound, and then cried out as another contraction moved through her, gratefully clasping Sesshoumaru's hand as she fought through the pain of birthing their pup.

And all he could do was sit there and hold onto her hand and pray to every kami he knew the name of that his wife and son would survive...

Or that, at the very least, Tenseiga would not choose their deaths as the time to go against his will.

~oOo~

A/N: And so, I guess everyone can see that there will be another chapter; this story is not cooperating, since originally, it was only supposed to be a three-shot, then got extended, and now has been extended again.

At this point, I'm not even going to guess how many more chapters there will be, though there won't be many, that I _can_ guarantee.

Amber


	6. Illumination

**Chapter 6: Illumination**

Sesshoumaru stared with hatred at the male youkai chained to the wall in front of him, not speaking, just glaring at him silently.

Yori shivered – he'd been blatantly wrong when he'd thought that the human bitch was weakening his Lord, as was completely obvious now. Sesshoumaru was every bit the powerful, dark, vicious daiyoukai that he'd ever been, and now he, Yori, was going to pay for his false assumptions with suffering, and his life.

Again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he whimpered submissively, baring his neck to his alpha, "the huma-" he was cut off by the slash of the Lord's acid whip across his face.

".., you traitorous filth," he snarled, his crimson eyes reflecting the servant's shameful cowering. "She is above you in every way, and all will shiver at mention of your fate for a thousand years for the presumption you showed in _daring_ to lay your undeserving claws on her."

"My Lord!" he gasped as a terrible pressure began to push against him, Sesshoumaru's enraged youki rising up and dominating the fool who had thought to second-guess his Lord's decisions. "How could you place a weak human over your faithful servants?" he pressed on determinedly, trying to make his Lord see that despite the fact that he was still just as great and terrible as ever, a human should never be raised to the place she had been. Humans were weak, filthy vermin!

"Weak?" the daiyoukai questioned, a sudden terrible, angry amusement in his voice. "Kagome is only weakened right now because of the pup. You are a fool if you think this one would _ever_ be attracted to one who was truly weak. If she had not been pregnant when you attacked her, you would have been purified to dust before ever coming near her or the children."

Looking in the daiyoukai's dangerous eyes, Yori blanched. Could his words be true? "How could a mere human have so much power?" he questioned, shocked. _Only Midoriko was so powerful, and since her death, none with her strength have wandered the lands!_

"Your prejudice blinds you, as it once did the same to me," he growled. "Many have coveted her, but_ I_ am the one who has her." He fell silent for a moment, still staring at the useless inu before him. "Tell me, would you place yourself in judgment above the kami?"

Shivering with fear and apprehension, Yori was at first confused by the question. "What have the kami to do with this matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Enjoying enlightening the worthless scum as black rage and hatred welled up inside him for what the traitor had done to his mate and pup, he grunted scornfully. "Even the kami blessed this one's mating to the priestess Kagome – and you dared to lay a hand upon her in any way, let alone in violence. You will suffer greatly, Yori, before I grant you peace, this I promise you."

The already terrified inuyoukai whimpered again, and Sesshoumaru grinned ferally, lifting his nose to scent the cowards pain. "Then again, perhaps I will not be so kind. After all, my pup and mate's blood is on your hands... death would be a release for one such as you. There are, of course, fates much worse than death," he hissed sibilantly, enjoying it as the fool before him shivered in ever-rising terror. "Perhaps I will introduce you to some of them."

It had taken hours for him to regain enough control not to immediately attack the male and rip him to shreds, instead, he'd calmed his black blood with thoughts of long-drawn out torture through fear ridden days and nights. And he was starting out with the mental torture... this piece of offal would rue the day he had even _considered_ laying hands on something that belonged to he, Sesshoumaru.

He sniffed again, enjoying the fear scent that hung so thickly in the air of the cell, his grin widening as he bared his fangs at the fool.

"I was only trying to serve you, my Lord," Yori cried out as Sesshoumaru's crests began to go jagged and his youki began to swirl dangerously around him. "I beg mercy!"

An enormous swell of pressure flared up in the cell at those words, Sesshoumaru's eyes first widening, then narrowing in enraged disdain. "You would _dare_ beg mercy from _me_ when you showed none to my mate and pup?" he snarled dangerously, his fingers beginning to glow as he cracked his knuckles, hardly able to believe the audacity of this male.

"I was wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama, I should never have done what I did, but I could not bear to see you fall to the same mistake as your great father!"

In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru was standing over the cringing male, blood now tipping his claws as Yori howled in pain, the vivid claw marks across his chest glowing green as more Dokkasou was introduced into his system. This time, though, it wasn't a lethal dose... it was merely enough to make the inu feel as though he were burning from the inside out.

"My mate is no _mistake_, you fool," he growled, his voice going so deep he almost couldn't be understood. "The mistake was in allowing such a useless dog as you anywhere near her. It is a mistake I intend to purge in blood - copious amounts of it, and pain. For every _second_ that she suffered because of your actions, you will suffer a minute in return - and her pain lasted hours, Yori... what does that tell you?" he asked.

There was a frightened silence for a moment, and then...

"You dared to look upon my mate in judgment," he continued, "for that insult, the first thing you will lose is an eye."

Even before the words were completely out, he'd plunged one long, dangerously clawed finger into the other's left eye, reveling in the screams as the bastard dog bucked beneath his hand. Sesshoumaru merely pressed his finger harder against the now destroyed eye, digging around inside the socket, destroying every last bit of the nerves and searing the wound with a tiny drop of poison. After a few seconds of that, he pulled his hand away and waited for the screams to die down to harsh gasps as the inu's vocal cords gave out.

"If I did not enjoy seeing the fear in at least one of your eyes so much, I would have taken the second one, as well. But I will leave you with it – because I want you to see me coming... I want to see the horror inside your soul when your eye lands on me," the daiyoukai stated icily, his crests smoothing out and his eyes fading back to gold as he finally regained his control. He cast one last glance at the ruined face of Yori, then turned and left the cell, an, "Enjoy your reprieve while you can," floating behind him as the lock turned on the cell and he disappeared up the steps into the upper floors of his home.

The only sounds left in the cold, dark room were the whimpers of fear and pain from Yori...

And the echoes of Sesshoumaru's satisfaction in spilling the blood and seeing the pain of his enemy.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru sat at the foot of his bed, watching as his son and his mate slept deeply, both exhausted from the birthing. It had been two days now, and he was finally coming out of his worry for them both. They would both survive, though it had been close – at least, for Kagome. Her already badly injured body had not stood the whelping of his son very well, and the healers had warned him that it would take quite a while for her strength to return.

For now, when the pup woke, he was attended by nursemaids, and Kagome was only woken to feed him, and nothing else. Still, he was proud of her – the healers had told him that as badly injured as she had been, most humans would not have survived.

She had broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg, all on the side that had impacted the wall. The most dangerous injury had been the ribs, since she was in labor, that very well could have ended up killing her by the normal contractions of birthing - they could have moved her ribs and punctured her lung.

Fortunately for Yori, that had not happened... but there was something else that had. The healers had just informed him that there was a possibility that his little mate would never be able to conceive again – she had bled much more than she should have during the birthing of his son, and it looked as though there might be damage to her female organs.

His eyes fell on his sleeping pup, and something in him twisted that there might never be another one. The little male, as yet unnamed, was perfect. There was no mistaking his heritage – silver hair, gold eyes, and he even carried the markings of his sire. The crescent moon, the markings over his eyes, and the cheek stripes, though he only carried a single slash over each cheekbone, every mark denoted just whose son he was – they were the exact same colors as his own.

Though his scent gave away his hanyou status, in appearance, he was youkai – and his youki, even now, was strong. He would carry all the strength of the inuyoukai that lay in his blood.

There was, however, a notable difference to his own half brother. Whereas Inuyasha's blood had always scented as wild, his pup's did not, leading him to believe that his son would not need a seal for his youkai blood as did his brother. He could only attribute that to Kagome's powerful blood, as it was the only difference between he and his sire's choice in female. Izayoi had carried no power of her own... Kagome, of course, did.

It appeared that her reiki functioned as a most effective balance to the power within his own blood.

He was actually not very surprised by that, having suspected something like that would prove to be the case, and he was most pleased to find that he had been correct in his suspicions.

But his rage would not leave him, the thought of the bastard dog in the basement only stoking his rage higher. With his actions, Yori had proven himself a traitor – and Sesshoumaru suddenly couldn't help but wonder... had the devious male had anything to do with the events on the night of his father's demise?

It was a question that wouldn't leave him alone, and he was determined to find out – one way or another.

His attention was drawn back to his current circumstances as his son whimpered, then stretched as he began to wake – it was evidently feeding time once again, and he watched, enchanted, as his pup nuzzled his mother, letting out little cries of hunger.

But Kagome was still too injured to be woken so easily, and so he lifted his son and then nudged his wife gently. "It is time to wake, wife, and feed our son," he said quietly, knowing it would be enough to pull her from her healing sleep.

With a furrowed brow and a weary, pained sigh, Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment. She blinked, and then her eyes cleared for the first time since the accident, and Sesshoumaru knew that she was fully aware again.

"Kagome," he murmured, to get her attention; she turned her head slowly to look at him, eyes widening as she took in the tiny fussing pup in his arms. "Come, wife, our son needs to be fed."

It was clear that she remembered nothing of the past two days, and he wasn't overly surprised by that. In her eyes, she was seeing her son for the first time.

"S-son?" she managed to get out through a dry throat, and Sesshoumaru set his son down near his mother and reached over to the low table lying near the bed to retrieve a small cup of water for his injured mate. Assisting her to sit up just a little, his anger swelled within him at her pained whimper as her mending bones shifted.

"Yes, Kagome, son. You have gifted me with a healthy, powerful son, and I could not be more pleased. But drink, and then you must feed him."

She nodded, wincing, then gratefully swallowed the water, greatly enjoying the cool, wet feel of it on her rather dry, sore throat. After a moment, she spoke again, and her voice was much clearer.

"Have you named him yet?" she asked, looking down at the child as Sesshoumaru set the cup aside and lifted him up towards his mother's chest after opening her yukata enough for her breasts to be revealed. The pup had quite the appetite, and would finish all the milk she could provide.

Knowing that she couldn't yet hold him, he adjusted himself to sit near her and hold his son in place, watching in fascination as the little male latched on and began suckling greedily. "No. I would not do that while you were yet unaware of the world around you, mate. There is no hurry..."

Kagome winced as her body tightened with pain, but then inhaled, and forced the pain away. Looking down, she examined her son for the first time, and was pleased to find nothing of herself in him. He looked exactly like his father, just as she'd hoped.

"I had hoped he would take after you," she sighed, then looked up at her mate, who was watching both she and his pup with an almost inscrutable expression on his face. "I'm glad he pleases you."

"How could he not?" he asked, his eyes flicking up to meet hers, then lowering again to watch their son. "He is all I could hope for."

She blinked tiredly, and then said, "Name him, Sesshoumaru. I want to go back to sleep with his name in my mind."

He nodded, and studied his son for a while, then said, "His name is Mattaki. Perfect, because that is what he is."

Looking down once more at the child that was ready for the next breast, she smiled, only a slight edge of pain marring her expression. "Yes... he's perfect just the way he is. Just like his father."

A silence fell for a time, then Kagome looked up at him, her eyes once more drooping with weariness. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked slowly, almost hesitantly, "what happened to Yori?"

His expression darkening, Sesshoumaru's face absolutely froze, startling Kagome with his ferocious appearance. "His fate is playing out, Kagome, and you will not interfere. He has much to answer for."

Saddened, she shook her head. "Adding more hatred to the amount he already carries does no good, Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't want him harmed for what he did to me. You know this."

Flaring his aura for the nursemaids to come in and take over the care of his son, who was now finished feeding, Sesshoumaru didn't answer immediately, instead waiting until they were all out of the room, and then he turned to look at his severely injured wife.

"I am youkai. It is not in me to simply forgive and forget his attack on me and mine. He harmed you, and nearly killed you and our son. Even now, the healers have said that they do not know if you will ever be able to conceive again. Because of that treasonous bastard, we may never be able to have any other pups." Agitated, he paced the room, his ever-present anger roiling through him. "His actions have affected our entire lives, mate, and for that, he will pay. I also suspect he had a hand in the events of my father's death, as well, and will be ascertaining the truth of that very shortly."

Tiring rapidly, Kagome still evinced shocked surprise at his words. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He glanced at her and took in her drooping eyes and weary demeanor, then said, "That is for another time, mate. When I know for certain, I will tell you. For now, you must sleep again. Your body needs it to heal so that you can take care of our son."

Barely able to keep her eyes open, Kagome had to agree with his demands, and within moments, had fallen back to sleep as her body desperately tried to heal itself.

And Sesshoumaru looked at his fragile wife, his eyes flashing red.

It was time for another visit to the dungeons.

~oOo~

Impassive mask firmly in place, Sesshoumaru stepped into Yori's cell and eyed the male still chained to the wall. After several long moments of silence, during which the scent of fear from the injured male became almost overwhelming, Sesshoumaru stepped closer.

"You will tell me about your involvement in the events surrounding my father's death."

To say that Yori was stunned would be an understatement, but with that came the scent of guilt, sharp and edged with resentment. It appeared that Sesshoumaru's suspicions were correct.

Resigned, Yori slumped, knowing he was buying himself even more suffering, but unable to lie to the daiyoukai that could easily tell if he did.

"It was at my instigation that Takemaru killed the human and her whelp. I was simply trying to purge the disgrace – I had no idea that your father would go from his battle, severely injured as he was, to save her and the child, and then battle the human straight into hell," he said wearily.

"Hn." The Inu Lord blurred; before Yori even knew he'd moved, agony settled through his body as almost every bone he had was shattered. He was too stunned by the pain to even make a sound.

"That is for the bones you broke on my mate. She will take longer than you to heal – that is why I broke most of your bones, as compensation. When you've had the chance to heal, I will return."

Yori barely heard the promise-laden words of his former master as his mind shut down, unable to cope with the agonizing pain.

~oOo~

Several weeks went by as Kagome slowly healed, taking over her duties as a mother once more as her injuries allowed. The first time Shippo, Inuyasha, and Rin were able to see her after the events of that horrible day was one not soon forgotten, as each child had desperately missed the little miko that had mothered them all so well.

Sesshoumaru watched over them all with pensive eyes, something that Kagome did not miss, and finally, on a bright, late winter's morning when she was just about completely healed, she confronted him about his seeming moodiness – and its source.

His words took her aback; when he'd told her before, she'd still been so injured, and he'd mentioned other things at the same time that had shocked her, thus leaving her with no real memory of what he'd said.

Until now.

"I cannot get past my rage at what that traitor has done, Kagome," he said finally, after a few silent moments between them. "I watch you with the children, and with our son; you were born to be a mother. And because of Yori," he growled, "you may never get to be a mother again. I had wanted many pups with you, mate."

Eyes lowering to the covers of their bed, Kagome stared at her hands in shock as she took in his words. _Never__ have another child?_

She thought about that for a while, her eyes blank. It was a lot to take in.

But after a time...

"There's no point in worrying about it right now, Sesshoumaru. It's not as if I would be ready to have another now, or even soon. The four we have are _definitely_ enough," she smiled. "And the healers only said maybe – they are not certain. When we decide that we're ready to try again, then we can worry about it."

He said nothing for a time, then nodded once in response, though Kagome was glad to see that something in his eyes had lightened a little at her words. With a small smile in his direction, she slid to the side of the low bed, determined to get up and move around a little more than she'd been allowed so far.

She'd been bedridden for weeks already, and one thing about Kagome – she hated being stuck in bed all the time. She was more than ready to get out and about again.

Within a fraction of a second, her rather overprotective mate was by her side in case she needed steadying, though he didn't immediately grab her, wanting her to come to him only if she needed his aid. A warm light in her eyes, she glanced up at him affectionately – he really was the perfect husband.

"Thank you – I was about to go crazy if I was forced to stay in that bed for one more second," she chuckled. Even so, she was still fairly weak, and couldn't walk too far yet, and so, once she'd been bathed and dressed by her attendants, she was brought out into what had become the family room, and spent a happy afternoon with her family – and cuddling on her rapidly growing son.

Sesshoumaru was extremely pleased with his son, as anyone with eyes could see, and it warmed something inside her to watch how he interacted with not only Mattaki, but the others, as well.

Kagome had told him of Inuyasha's attempt to stay and protect her against Yori, though, of course, at his age, he could really have done nothing to help her. But Sesshoumaru had seemed impressed by that; when she asked, he quietly informed her that it showed he had good instincts and the normal inuyoukai protective nature.

The very same nature he'd tried so hard to be rid of... once upon a time.

It was apparent his wife was thinking along the same lines if the ironic look she shot him then was any indication.

He tilted his head in gentle acknowledgment, however, surprising her – despite his dark, vicious rage at Yori, he had still lightened considerably, and that was most obvious in how he dealt with his family.

He had already begun basic training with Shippo, as well as Inuyasha, which was proving to be a good decision – both boys proved to be excellent sparring partners for each other, and, to Kagome's surprise, even at Inuyasha's age he showed a very marked talent for swordplay.

Sesshoumaru enlightened her when he noticed her surprise.

"When you gave Inuyasha the Tessaiga, he had no experience with a sword at all – yet within a few short months, he had developed great skill with it. My father's blood speaks strongly in him – all of us have shown great affinity for blades from early ages. He will be far more skilled by the time he reaches his maturity this time around, with several hundred years of training under his belt."

Kagome blinked at his rather offhand praise of Inuyasha's former skills with a blade, which he had always before insulted him over – and at that reminder that indeed, Inuyasha hadn't ever had any training with a sword before Tessaiga had been literally dropped into his lap.

"You, know, you're right," she mused thoughtfully. "I'd never really thought about it before. That _is_ pretty amazing that he could pick such a thing up so quickly. He did give you a run for your money a few times."

Her mate eyed her askance for a moment, then proceeded to ignore her, to her amusement.

The one disharmony in their home in those weeks of her recovery was her unease over Yori's fate.

While she honestly didn't expect Sesshoumaru to let the male off the hook for what he'd done, still, she feared what he might possibly be doing to him. But despite her concerns, Sesshoumaru never spoke of anything to do with Yori's fate – leaving her to imagine far too many horrors.

The sad thing was, she was pretty sure she couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what he was doing to his former servant.

She would have been correct.

What was left of Yori was barely even recognizable after so many weeks, and he was now just waiting to die. Sesshoumaru had not actually been down to the holding cells in some time – he was still so very angry about his little mate's possible infertility that he couldn't decide how he wanted the insolent dog to die.

His caviling on the matter would, in the end, change everything.

For all the weeks of her recovery, Kagome had been trying to ignore the feeling that she was getting from something in the palace.

She kept getting such a horrible miasma of emotions and agonizing physical pain that it didn't take her long to realize that what she was feeling was Yori's suffering. The thought made her ill... though funnily enough, she couldn't bring herself to feel any disgust for her mate for that.

Kagome had never been under any illusions – Sesshoumaru was youkai, and darkness was an intrinsic part of youkai. So was the urge to defend... and the urge to torture and kill anyone who harmed those they cared for. She couldn't ask him to just forget what Yori had done – she knew he couldn't.

But... in the end, _she_ couldn't ignore someone who was suffering – and especially as badly as Yori's aura told her he was. She was a creature made for comforting, loving, and healing those around her, a creature of nature – a mother.

Sesshoumaru would have to come to understand that, and accept her nature as she'd accepted his.

Finally, one morning when Sesshoumaru was out of the palace and the children were all busy with other things, and her son sleeping peacefully, Kagome found herself unable to hold out anymore – a soul in serious need of release was calling her, and she couldn't do anything but answer its call.

Not a single servant even noticed her quiet passage as she followed the feel of the pleading and begging aura, and it didn't really take too long for Kagome to find herself under the palace in the holding cells...

And the locked door keeping her from the soul in need of her didn't pose much of a problem to her as she swelled her aura and broke the wooden door asunder.

Despite what the male had done to her, there was not an ounce of hate or anger in her when she looked on the ruined remains of the once proud inuyoukai servant, only pained sadness.

Moving forward on almost silent feet, she knelt next to the male and said sadly, "This is what hate brings us to, Yori..."

Yori stirred at the sound of her voice, his head raising just enough to peer at her with his one remaining eye. After a moment, he rasped, "Have you come to finish me, Lady?" his tone oddly respectful, and also, to Kagome's even deeper sadness, hopeful. "I would truly welcome such mercy if you could find it in yourself to show such to me, as I did not to you."

Just at that moment, an icy, deadly cold aura battered both people in the cell, and Sesshoumaru stepped around the door, his eyes taking in what was happening in one frozen glance.

His gaze met Kagome's. "Stand and leave this room, wife, now," he said, his voice colder than it had been to her in a very long time.

But Kagome was unphased; surrounded by a soul in such need of release, she could never remain apart and ignore it. It wasn't possible.

"I can't, Sesshoumaru." She put her head down, looking at Yori as she spoke. "I can't go against what I am – and asking me to ignore such agony in someone would be asking me to become someone else. I _must_ free him," she replied.

"He brought his agony on himself for his actions against you and our son – this is his fate, that he bought with your blood and pain. I will not free him!" he growled back, becoming angry.

Reaching out with one hand, she placed it on Yori's chest gently, then reached with the other one and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, shocking him for a moment...

And then he collapsed to his knees as he, for those moments, _became_ Yori, and he was simply overwhelmed, his body failing to respond to him. His mind burned with white light as the agonizing pain the former servant was in burst across his consciousness, and he lived the events with his father, and with his mate, through the male's eyes. He felt his disdain, and his hatred for humans...

He didn't miss the fact that Yori's belief's echoed his own former ones almost identically. That one thing made him stop and think – could he really hate the inu for beliefs he'd shared, and even encouraged for so many, many years? Certainly, the male should never have acted against Kagome, despite his beliefs, but he really had thought he was serving his master.

A great deal of the hatred inside him for Yori faded, though not all of it, his rage also fading and leaving behind only one anger – her possible infertility because of the male's actions.

That was the one thing he couldn't get past, and honestly, Kagome understood. But at least now...

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand from his mate's, then looked at her pleading eyes. "For the harm he has done your ability to bear more pups, I cannot forgive him. But for the rest... he has paid for his actions with blood enough to atone for them. You may release him," he finished curtly, standing up again and moving back as Kagome beamed at him in gratitude.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she breathed, before looking down at the stunned inu. "Are you ready to pass?" she asked gently, and at his bare nod, she sighed, then closed her eyes. "Then go, and find peace, Yori."

With that, she placed both hands on his chest and with gentle pulses of her aura, shut down his dying body and encouraged his weary soul to move on, leaving behind mistaken hatreds and every bit of pain he'd suffered in the last weeks, so that his soul would not be tainted, leaving him free to start his next life with a clean slate.

Sesshoumaru watched as Yori's body faded away, turning to a rain of sparkles under his wife's power, and sighed inwardly. With that one stunt, she had given him so much to think about.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to regret what he'd done to Yori. He would never have allowed Kagome to release the dog back in the beginning – before he'd suffered for what he'd done to her. It was only the fact that he had paid such a price for his actions that allowed Sesshoumaru to let him go in peace at this point.

It was quiet in the cell for a moment, and then Kagome sighed and climbed to her feet, turning to look at her mate. Solemnly, she looked at him, her eyes knowing. "I know... that you're probably angry. And I understand, Sesshoumaru."

"Do you?" he asked, holding her gaze. "I do not regret what I did to Yori," he said baldly. "Do I now disgust you?"

She shook her head. "No. You are what you are, Sesshoumaru. Youkai. I accept that. But... can you accept _me_ equally? I am not youkai. While I understand why you feel as you do, I can't feel the same. I am simply Kagome... is it within you to understand me, in return?"

Her question left him feeling oddly unsettled, and he eyed her sharply as he took her arm to guide her from the now empty dungeons. _Can I? Can I bring myself to accept her compassion, as she accepts my vengeful nature? _

He knew the answer. He could accept her – he already had. It didn't mean he would always like it. Her compassion for all, even those that harmed and hurt her, infuriated him when he really thought about it... but it was something that he could deal with, because it was who she was, and it was that light, that incandescence of soul that had attracted his attention in the first place.

It had addicted him even then, and now he was even more so – he could never let go of her.

"I may not always like what your nature causes you to do, Kagome, but I can accept it," he finally said as he led her out of the dark holes under the palace and back into the light and airy palace proper.

"But if I feel that your compassion is leading you into danger, I will put a stop to it, little mate, make no mistake. I will not allow even your nature to take you away from me."

Kagome said nothing, simply letting his words settle into her heart and lighten her soul.

She knew he felt that way because he cared, and that was enough for her.

~oOo~

Kagome never knew just how much those few seconds when she showed him Yori's soul and suffering in the dungeon that day affected him. He brooded on that small sliver of seeming eternity many times over the years – and it didn't fail to effect him.

It showed in his teaching of the children.

He trained the boys well, teaching them combat skills and the ins and outs of ruling with equal facility. When Kagome asked why he was teaching them to rule as though they would maintain control of the West, he responded that it did not matter how much or how little a person had to rule – intelligent thinking applied in any situation.

She shrugged, knowing he was right.

And on the flip side, Kagome was well aware that though Sesshoumaru may lose the visible title of Western Lord, at least in the eyes of the world, he would always retain control of his realm – one way or another.

Winter inevitably moved into spring, and spring mellowed into early summer, and finally, Sesshoumaru gathered his family and took them to Edo to see their friends once more, and check on how the village was doing under the care of the monk and taijiya boy who'd been through so much.

The timing, it turned out, couldn't have been better; when they arrived, Sango was deep in the later stages of labor, and Kagome hurried to help with the final hour of the birthing. She was thrilled when it turned out her best friend was birthing twin girls.

They stayed in the vicinity of the village for several days, giving her friends a chance to see her new son, and Sesshoumaru a chance to see how the monk and young slayer were handling matters.

He was pleased – everything appeared to be running smoothly.

That visit was repeated every year for as long as Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku lived, though Sesshoumaru kept an eye on the village even years afterward to watch over their descendents. And all the while, he was training and teaching the children. He was a very good father...

Rin grew up and married, lived her life, and passed, and though Sesshoumaru grieved, he never regretted. The children she left behind also benefited from his oversight, though they never knew just how protected they really were.

It was in the spring after Rin finally passed on that Kagome realized that her previous thoughts on Sesshoumaru retaining control of his lands one way or another were correct when she found out just what he was up to.

He had tracked down Hosenki's nephew, and now that the younger pearl-maker was almost his famous uncles equal, set a task before him – one that if he could pull off, would allow him to _surpass_ Hosenki.

What he wanted was to hide his realm away inside a pearl – in essence creating a secret realm of his own that would not fall to human predation.

Years passed in a fairly peaceful manner as they waited for Hosenki's nephew to finish his commission, Kagome watching the children grow, and she paid close attention to how Inuyasha's personality formed this time around. While there were still glimpses of the excitable hanyou he had been the first time, this time, he was much more like his elder brother.

Less brash, and much better trained, he was a great deal more collected, and took more time to think things through. But he was still much more hot-headed than his older brother, though he'd learned to temper that somewhat with deeper thought.

He never showed, by word or deed, that he had any memories of his first life, and Kagome was inclined to believe that he didn't, just as the kami had said he would not. But she was happy with the thought that the kami would be pleased with his upbringing – his sense of honor, this time, was not in question.

It took the pearl-master about a hundred years, but he finally succeeded in his quest to create a separate realm, and Sesshoumaru was greatly pleased. But Kagome was a bit confused...

"How is that going to work? I mean, all those other pearls had to be hidden somewhere, ne? So where can you hide this pearl that will hold the Western Lands?"

Sesshoumaru studied the large, luminescent gray pearl he was holding for a while, then answered. "It will be hidden in plain sight. When I am ready, I will cast the pearl into the air, and it will warp reality around us, rendering the Western Lands invisible to those still in the mortal realm." He glanced at her, taking in her expression. "This pearl basically allows me to form the West as a youkai enclave in a world of humans. They can come here for refuge, leaving the other realm to mankind."

"Oh," she said dubiously. "But for how long will such an enchantment last?"

He cocked a brow at her. "Forever. Do you think I would be satisfied with something that held the potential for anything less? These lands are mine. I spent much time thinking over the dilemma I faced with your time fast approaching, and I determined that I would not lose my lands. So I spent years pondering on a way to retain them. This is what I came up with."

Kagome's brow furrowed then. "But... I thought – I mean, you said that you didn't have to worry about a full-blooded heir since you would one day lose the title. But now..." she trailed off, suddenly worried, and Sesshoumaru quickly ascertained her fear.

"Mattaki is my heir. Do you know of any youkai save myself that could defeat him? This is _my_ realm, and he is my son. Who is there that will naysay my choice of who will inherit it?"

That discussion brought up another that both had avoided for all the years since Mattaki's birth – her possible inability to conceive again. And suddenly...

"I wish to try for another pup, mate." He watched her carefully for her reaction. "Are you willing?"

Her eyes turned to the sparring match taking place before them between Mattaki and Inuyasha, while Shippo watched on, and thought about it. It had been years since she had held a baby in her arms...

It didn't take much thought to decide. She turned her gaze back to her husband with a light blush kissing her cheeks. "Yes... I'm willing to try," she said, her fear of her possible infertility easy to read in her eyes. But there was hope – her female cycle had returned to normal about a year after Mattaki's birth. The healers had said it was a good sign...

With the virility of the daiyoukai in question, it was hardly a surprise when Kagome conceived within weeks of their decision to try again, and Sesshoumaru, relieved and highly pleased, hosted a celebration. At that celebration, he announced his plans for the Western Lands, and ordered that the word go out – any and all youkai and hanyou were welcome to come to the West to live in peace in their own realm, separate from humanity in general. To that end, he chose to wait for ten years to form the new realm, so that word could spread and all that wished to could join them.

This time, their child being conceived in fall meant a late spring/early summer birth, and there was a wild celebration when a daughter was born. Kagome was surprised to find that female inuyoukai were rare, and as such, their new daughter would be highly sought after when she reached maturity.

"She will have her pick of males," Sesshoumaru told her, and she sighed, at least happy to know that her daughter wouldn't be traded off as part of an alliance. She didn't want any child of hers to end up in such a forced relationship.

"And what of Mattaki? Will he also be free to choose?" she asked hesitantly, not certain of this answer. After all, he was the heir, and Sesshoumaru may choose to control that particular mating himself.

Turning to eye her as she sat, beautifully disheveled and glowing on their bed, he considered her words for a moment before speaking slowly. "He will be free to choose, within reason. I will have to approve of his choice beforehand, but I do not anticipate a problem. He is intelligent, and not easily led astray. I believe he will choose wisely."

Kagome nodded reluctantly after a moment, knowing that was as good an assurance as she was going to get. She only hoped Sesshoumaru was correct and that he would approve Mattaki's choice. She didn't want her son to lose out on love.

She was very curious to see, however, who Inuyasha would choose this time around. Obviously, Kikyou was not in play, but she wondered if he would once again be attracted to a human, or if this time, he would choose a hanyou or a youkai – provided he could find one willing to take him, as most youkai did not care for hanyou.

It did seem as though things were changing in that regard, however, as there were many young females in the castle proper that had shown appreciation for both her son, and Inuyasha. She supposed that only time would tell...

As much as she would have liked it otherwise, Sesshoumaru's plans for the West didn't go through completely peacefully – he was challenged twice for his rule of them. Once, by an Inu, and the second time, by a dragon, who, with a total lack of honor, brought a few friends along in an attempt to waylay the Western Lord.

The first battle, with the Inu, Kagome followed her mate's orders and stayed out of it, simply watching the titanic battle for dominance as Sesshoumaru proved why he was the Alpha, taking the other Inu down in a show of force that completely overwhelmed him. But Kagome, expecting her mate to kill the interloper for his daring, was surprised instead when he offered mercy once the other male submitted.

It was a testament to the illumination he'd been exposed to for so long.

Despite his offer of clemency to the inu male, who accepted and eventually became Sesshoumaru's right-hand man, the dragon received a different fate – he showed his back-handed and untrustworthy nature right off the bat, and that battle was much more fiercely fought for Sesshoumaru's anger at the deceit and lack of honor displayed.

The entire court of the West, as well as the heir, Mattaki, and Inuyasha and Shippo, were present for that battle, and it was a titanic one as they battled in their true forms. And if at first Kagome was inclined to stay out of the fight, when the dragon's henchmen suddenly appeared, attempting to overpower her mate, her anger quickly had them turned to dust, shocking the dragon so much that he lost track of his battle with Sesshoumaru – to his detriment.

After Sesshoumaru had bathed in the insolent creature's blood, he rather acidly declared him an unfit and boring opponent, and with a haughty sniff, proceeded back into his palace to bathe – accompanied by his mate, who was determined to fuss over any and all injuries he'd suffered.

She shouldn't have been surprised to find that there were only a few, and they were extremely minor.

Finally, the appointed day for the creation of the new youkai realm came, and with nervousness beating at her, Kagome asked something she'd only just thought of.

"Is this it? I mean... are we ever going to be able to go back to the real world?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Yes... why would we not be able to? Are not the pearls portals? They go both ways," he replied calmly, trying to ease her obvious worries.

"Well, then why did we wait all this time to spread the word to other youkai? Couldn't they just come as they choose?"

"And how would they find us, let alone enter? The purpose of the pearl is to hide our realm, Kagome. After we do this, the only way any additional youkai will be able to enter is if they come to this area, and wait for us to come back out into this realm. Then they could petition for entry. But there is no guarantee how long between visits to this world we will take, meaning they would be vulnerable staying in one place waiting," came his surprising answer, and Kagome had to admit she hadn't thought about that. She nodded her understanding of his answer, and left it at that.

Everyone was ordered to follow the Western Lord from the palace and surrounding areas, and after the lands had emptied, and all those who had come to join them had obeyed, Sesshoumaru did what he'd been waiting to do for ten years.

He cast the pearl into the air, throwing it as high as he could, and with writhing energies suddenly visible in the skies above them, every being present watched in awe as the land was warped, and a large section of the landmass of Japan actually vanished, folding into the pearl and leaving the rest of the island untouched. When it was over, the missing land was gone as though it had never existed, and no one would ever be the wiser.

Once the magic was complete, Sesshoumaru took to the air with the Staff of Two Heads, and striking a spot only he seemed to see, he opened a portal into the new West, and kept it open as all his people entered their new home, safe from the ever-expanding human presence for all time.

And that gave Kagome the answer as to why there were no youkai in her time – because they were hidden away, kept safe from humanity's drive to conquer the planet.

Sesshoumaru was not blind to Kagome's reason for wanting to be able to pass back and forth between realms; one day, time would come full circle and she would once more be present in her birth era – and able to see her family. Though he never spoke of it to her, he had made plans to reunite her with them, since he was privy to the date she would be able to return – she'd told him herself in passing one day.

That time was fast approaching.

~oOo~

Mattaki did, indeed, choose a bride wisely, and with his father's approval, took the young female to mate – a wolf, one of Koga's tribe.

As the eras had passed, the wolf youkai had been hard pressed by the expansion of humans, and eventually, hurt pride or not, Koga was forced for the good of his people to petition Sesshoumaru for entrance into his Western realm. Terms were agreed on, and the wolf youkai became part of the West, settling peacefully in the wooded hills in the northernmost portions of the realm.

Inuyasha, now grown and a much more sober adult than he had been the last time around, ended up mating another hanyou. Surprisingly, she was an inuhanyou just like Inuyasha, and resembled him somewhat with her ears, though she was much more finely built and dainty. Kagome was quite happy with the outcome of Inuyasha's new life.

Shippo didn't bother mating, enjoying being a bachelor too much to tie himself down, to Kagome's disappointment. Sesshoumaru simply shrugged, saying that it was his choice.

Their daughter, however... she was another story altogether. Named in honor of Rin, the girl took after her father more than her mother; she had ebony hair with deep blue highlights but the golden eyes and markings of her sire. However, in temperament – she was a termagant. Fierce, strong and independent, she ran her father ragged, and in the end, the mate she chose...

Was Koga.

Suddenly, the wolf prince found himself on the other end of the barrel, so to speak – instead of being the pursuer as he had been over her mother, _she _chased _him_ until she caught him. Surprisingly, though Koga fought hard to get away at first, it didn't really take her long to wear him down... and when the dust had settled, the wolf tribe had a new leader...

And a much cleaner home.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled to be so tied to the wolf clan...

"Perhaps the next pup should be a male. Daughters are too much trouble," he declared to his wife, who laughed at him.

"And Mattaki didn't give you headaches when he hit that rebellious stage when he was oh, what, a hundred and fifty or so? Every other day you were out in the dojo trying to pound sense into him. Would you have allowed your father to pick your mate?" she asked knowingly.

He scowled at that thought. There was no telling what horror his father would have stuck him with – for his own amusement. "No."

"Then how can you expect your children to let you?"

He growled at her and dropped the subject, to her high amusement.

Time passed slowly as it was wont to do, and eventually, her own era returned in the circle of time that she had been trapped in, and she began to pay more attention to the passing of days. But she was unaware of her mate's also marking the time, and finally, the last day arrived – the day she had last gone through the well before Naraku had trapped her and closed it.

She was completely stunned when her husband and mate of five centuries came to their bed that night with orders to prepare on the following morning to take a trip out of their realm into the real world, for it was time to reunite her with her family.

She'd had no idea he'd even known the dates – or cared.

"Do you think something that would affect you this deeply would be something this Sesshoumaru would overlook?" he asked incredulously, sincerely offended – she knew because that was the only time he spoke in third person with her any longer. She spent the night making it up to him – in the nicest of ways, and by the time morning came, he was once again calm – and, most importantly, unoffended.

More excited and nervous than she could ever remember being, Kagome readied herself to be reunited with her family. This first time seeing them again, it would only be her and Sesshoumaru – after all, her mother, grandfather, and Souta had memories of Inuyasha that he no longer did. They would need to be informed of what fate and the kami had done.

On top of that, Sesshoumaru felt that her family would have enough to take in with just her, and himself and their story, without being overwhelmed with their children and _their_ mates as well.

She couldn't help but agree.

And that was how, on a bright sunny morning five hundred and two years after she'd last seen her family, Kagome was reunited with them.

As long as the wait had been, though, when asked by her mother if she regretted the well being closed, she shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry, mother, but as much as I love you all, I would never give Sesshoumaru up for anything," she said firmly, with a loving look in her husband's direction.

When her mother's gaze settled on him and he heard her question to him, he also shook his head.

"I will never regret the path I chose so long ago. Kagome is my light – she is the illumination that my dark soul craved. It will always crave her. Without her, the things that have come to pass... the creation of a separate realm for youkai would never have come into being. Instead, I believe our kind would have disappeared. Her light is what saved me... and every other youkai from extinction."

Kagome blushed. After a long, intense look at his wife, he finished...

"Were the sun to disappear tomorrow, I would not miss it, for her incandescent soul would light my way perfectly into eternity."

_Illumination._

~oOo~

A/N: And Done! Another story finished, leaving me with only two – Windows on the West, and Ever the Lotus. Which means I can start work on one of the MANY other stories I have partially started in my files.

I hope everyone enjoyed Illumination...

Amber


End file.
